Si quieres ve con él
by BlackAneurysm
Summary: El hacer sentir bien a un conejo no es una cosa fácil mucho menos cuando eres su opuesto. Gracias al cielo en Zootopia no todos los opuestos son enemigos. Nick Wilde se encargara de animar a Judy cada vez que tenga una desilusión amorosa, escondiendo en los más profundo de su ser lo que siente por ella. "Si quieres ve con él" -Nick Wilde.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos, ha pasado tiempo desde mi Oneshot navideño y por pocos comentarios que recibi de este no puedo decir que no los agradesco. Muy lindas palabras que me motivaron en continuar con esta tematica que es Zootopia.**

 **Quiero empezar con una vivencia: Tratando de afinar un poco la escritura me puse a leer muchos fanfics de ese tema y bueno... POR QUE SE ESMERAN EN PUBICAR "HURT/COMFORT". Digo, es una pelicula de monitos animados, pongan un poco mas de humor y cosas asi combinado con romance y bla bla bla, no entiendo porque escribo esto siendo que tambien sera de "Hurt/Comfort"...**

 **Bueno... En fin, ojala les guste esta corta historia. Sera de aproximadamente 5 capitulos. ¿Por que tan poco? Porque el trabajo no me da para mas al menos durante Enero. Fin de mi vida personal, pasemos a la historia.**

 **-o-**

 **Si quieres ve con el - Zootopia**

Capitulo 1: En los peores momentos

-Si quieres ve con él- dijo un zorro de pelaje rojo mirando a su compañera la cual estaba en medio de un debate emocional.

A pocos metros se halla un conejo de pelaje gris y ojos verdes vestido semi-formal con una camisa blanca, corbata negra y pantalones del mismo color. La situación amerita que deben ir a la función ambos elegantes, pero nunca tanto, y Judy vestía su típico uniforme de policía, siendo necesario volver a casa por un cambio de ropa. Lo que ella no se esperaba era que el conejo de nombre de Isaac Clarke la pasara a buscar a la comisaria, pues, el plan desde un principio era que pasaría por su departamento media hora después, tiempo que ella usaría para caminar al departamento con su zorro favorito y ponerse algo más decente.

-Lo siento, Nick. Te prometo que lo compensare más adelante- dijo Judy algo apenada y forzando la retirada, ya que por mucha emocion que sienta al por fin ir a un evento de su gusto, al mismo tiempo se siente muy culpable por cancelar otros planes con Nick, sean estos serios o no. En sí que él le vaya a dejar al departamento no es nada del otro mundo, lo hace a diario, incluso se queda a cenar con ella a menudo, pero en ese preciso momento sintió que algo no estaba bien. No tenía idea si era por costumbre, rutina u otra razón, pero su pecho al dejar atrás a su mejor amigo ardía levemente.

Cuando llego con Isaac este le saludo dando un beso en el dorso de su pata sacándole a la coneja un leve sonrojo, evitando pensar otra cosa respecto a Nick, el cual ya se encuentra abriendo las puertas de su auto. Isaac le tendió la pata con la típica frase cliché "Su carruaje, my lady" mientras ella entraba en el deportivo del conejo. Jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría a subirse a otro automóvil que no fuera la patrulla y el auto de Nick (dejando de lado la camioneta de su padre), el cual era de un estilo más retro que el de Clarke, una joya como muchos lo han caracterizado (incluyendo al jefe Bogo), pero en si se sentía bastante cómoda en los asientos de un auto que no pasa los 1000 kilómetros de camino.

El camino hacia el departamento fue tranquilo y en un tiempo no mayor a los 15 minutos la coneja se encontraba lista para tener su velada. Vestía un jeans ajustado de color azul y una blusa sin mangas partida en dos, una mitad color negro y la otra blanca. Decidió usar un poco de maquillaje aunque no era muy propio de ella, las veces que lo hizo eran contadas con los dedos de una pata, pero debía admitir que quiere verse radiante para la noche. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta algo la detuvo, como si le faltara algo dentro de su tenida. Recorrió su cuarto unas dos veces pero aun no tenía la más mínima idea, hasta que vio su velador y abriendo el pequeño cajón encontró una caja de color rojo con un collar dentro. Regalo hecho por Nick hace unos días por su cumpleaños y que dijo usaría en ocasiones especiales. _Esta es una ocasión especial. ¿O no?_ pensó mientras se lo colocaba. Definitivamente era el accesorio que necesitaba para esa noche y había estado buscando por algunos minutos. Era una pequeña gema color amatista envuelta por un marco de plata, sostenida por una ligera cadena del mismo material. Se vio al espejo una vez más y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en cómo el zorro le dio su obsequio.

 _-Cuénteme Zanahoria andante ¿Le gusto la cena de hoy?- dijo Nick mirando a la coneja la cual vestía un pantalón verde oscuro con una polera naranja. Tenida algo curioso para un conejo._

 _-Ja Ja... Que gracioso- respondió Judy con sarcasmo pero degustando la exquisita comida preparada por el zorro. Hay que decir que Nick podía lucirse de vez en cuando. -Recuérdame nunca más usar esta combinación de colores-_

 _-Tal vez lo haga, tal vez no. Pero a esta pequeña y tierna Zanahoria le falta algo- dicho esto le entrego una cajita la cual Judy simplemente tomo con algo de molestia en sus ojos._

 _-Te juro que si vuelves a decirme tierna te- al abrir la caja no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras. En ella se encontraba el collar con una pequeña nota: "Feliz cumpleaños, Judy." -Nick... Cuando... En qué momento...-_

 _-¿Creíste que esta cena fue simplemente porque si? Sé que puedo ir a prisión por esto pero también sé que no me delataras. Me tome la libertad de ver el expediente con tus datos personales y me percate que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca, te dije que saldría con Finnick después de llevarte al departamento, fui a una joyería y el resto es historia-_

-Y el resto es historia- dijo Judy para sí misma sonrojándose y sonriendo ampliamente mientras recordaba el enorme abrazo que le dio al zorro, y como este, dulce tal cual tarta de moras, fue correspondido.

-Judy, ¿estás lista? La función comienza en 20 minutos- la voz de Isaac la sacó de su trance y sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con sus largas orejas trato de concentrarse en el presente. Sin decir nada salió de la habitación asegurándose primero de no mostrar indicio alguno de su sonrojo y mostrando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. -Cielos... Estas... Radiante...- dijo el atónito conejo al ver a Judy. Esta solo sonrió y agradeció el cumplido pero no logro provocar nada más. Ella no quería admitirlo, pero su mente seguía inmersa en esa noche mientras tocaba delicadamente su collar.

El camino hacia el teatro fue tranquilo y a pesar que el tiempo no estaba de su lado pudieron llegar en menos de 10 minutos gracias a los potentes caballos de fuerza del deportivo. El auto fue estacionado y sin siquiera preguntarle a la coneja, el macho le tomo la mano para que caminaran hacia la entrada, cosa que Judy pasó por alto. Poco conocía a Isaac, lo único que sabe es su oficio como jefe en una empresa familiar de artículos hogareños (por no decir muebles y otras cosas), que es soltero y tenía dos años más que ella. Lo poco que han hablado ha sido por teléfono y dos veces que la invito a cenar. En si es alguien bastante simpático, pero algo exigente en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo la presentación personal.

Cuando entraron en el enorme salón buscaron sus asientos, los cuales estaban reservados y para desgracia de ellos... Ocupados. Una pareja de lobos se tomaba de la mano mientras el macho contaba anécdotas logrando que la dama se riera angelicalmente.

-Disculpe señor, pero tengo reservados esos asientos- dijo Isaac al acercarse a la pareja. Trato de ocultarlo muy bien pero Judy sabía que estaba irritado.

-Amm... ¿Reservados? No quiero ser insolente, pero no vimos nada cuando llegamos con mi esposa. Además, amigo, es un teatro. Tienes muchos asientos y puedes disfrutar la función desde muchas panorámicas. ¿Por qué no buscas otro?- dijo el lobo con mucha educación. Su desinteres por generar conflicto fue muy notorio, pero no era él quien los buscaba.

-Escúchame bien, hoy es una noche especial para mi novia y para mi así que es preciso que tomes a tu loba y te marches de aquí- respondió el conejo algo insolente y perdiendo los estribos. Esto no solo irrito al lobo, sino también a Judy. ¿Desde cuándo eran novios? Que ella sepa en ningún momento se lo pidió. Acaso... ¿La estaba reclamando sin su consentimiento? Todas esas dudas pasaban por la mente de la oficial al mismo tiempo que el depredador se puso de pie.

-¿Mi loba? Lo haces sonar como si fuera un simple objeto. Me considero alguien paciente, pero si vuelves a tratar mal a mi esposa serviré conejo en vez de pavo para el día de acción de gracias- respondió amenazante y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo-.

-¡Isaac!- grito Judy haciendo que el macho se volteara para verla bastante molesta, y cuando Judy Hops mostraba ese semblante mientras golpea su pata contra el piso, la cosa iba en serio. -El caballero tiene razón. Tenemos muchos asientos disponibles, no es como si fuera a venir toda Zootopia. Así que deja a la pareja en paz y busquemos otros lugares- Isaac no sabía que decir. Estaba defendiendo a los depredadores y humillándolo en público. Se quedo callado un momento pensando que podía decir, pero a su cabeza no llegaba nada bueno.

-Judy... ¿Cómo dices eso? Ellos tomaron asientos que eran NUESTROS- dijo el conejo enfatizando la última palabra. -¿De parte de quien estas?-

-Estoy del lado de la igualdad entre presas y depredadores ademas la moral y buenas costumbres, no por nada soy policía. Ahora vámonos- lo tomo de la pata y lo saco del embrollo, porque tenía bastante claro que si se ponían a pelear el no duraría ni medio minuto. Antes de pensar en otros lugares, Judy se dio el lujo de escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

-No tenías que reaccionar así para defenderme...-

-No tenía... DEBIA... Nadie se mete contigo, mi lobita especial...-

-Oh, Joseph...-

Esas palabras articuladas por el macho resonaron en la mente de Judy haciendo que tuviera otro recuerdo.

 _-¡Pudiste haber muerto!- dijo Judy mientras sanaba las heridas del zorro._

 _-Pero estoy vivo... ¡AH! La mayor parte al menos-_

 _-No tenías que hacer todo eso... Solo era un ladrón-_

 _-Con navaja en mano- dijo Nick señalando la pata vendada de su compañera._

 _-Aun así no tenias que hacerlo-_

 _-Tienes razón... DEBIA hacerlo. Nadie se mete contigo Zanahorias, el que lo haga tendrá que responder ante mí y me imagino que pudiste ver lo salvaje que puedo ser- dijo con un semblante entre serio y coqueto._

 _-Torpe zorro- dijo escondiendo un sonrojo._

Judy sacudió su cabeza por segunda vez en menos de una hora tras pensar nuevamente en ese zorro. Poniendo su atención en buscar otros asientos encontró unos algo alejados de la posición donde estaban antes pero igualmente con buena visibilidad a la gran cortina que tiene pensado abrirse en pocos minutos. Ambos tomaron asiento pero la coneja podía ver que Isaac todavía estaba molesto, no le presto atención y al poco rato se apagaron las luces, el telón se abrió y la obra comenzó.

Se trataba de la historia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas hecho musical, y a medida avanzaba la trama ella no entendía como lograban hacerlo para que un felino desapareciera o mostrara solo la cabeza, o que esta fuera separada de su cuerpo, pero en fin, es la magia del teatro. Los personajes eran llamativos y curiosos, una comadreja loca, una pequeña ratoncita con más agallas que todo un ejército, un zorro de vestimenta extravagante al que nunca le fallaba su sombrero de copa, dos cerditos gemelos que sacaron muchas risas, la malvada reina de corazones representada por una antilope de la cual todos se reían por tener una oreja mas grande que la otra.

En fin, podría estar horas y horas analizando cada uno de los personajes existentes, pero quien más llamo su atención fue nada más y nada menos que la misma Alicia, representada por una conejita de pelaje blanco bastante guapa. Lo curioso de todo el asunto fue la relación que la protagonista tenia con el zorro de sombrero, se notaba algo mas en sus acciones, pero Judy dejo de pensar en todo eso cuando se vio a ella misma como Alicia y a Nick como el sombrerero cometiendo locuras y tomando té mientras celebraban su cumpleaños en días que no lo eran.

En medio de la oscuridad sintió una pata que se poso delicadamente sobre la de ella, miro para ver de quien se trataba y al ver a Isaac con una sonrisa maliciosa entendió perfectamente lo que tenía en mente. Ella no quería, pero Isaac comenzó a hablar lo cual la puso en duda.

-Judy, sé que me he comportado como un idiota y te pido perdón por ello. Jamás en mi vida conocí a alguien como tú y quería que todo saliera perfecto, supongo que me deje llevar, es todo. Por eso, Judy... Quiero que los actores se conviertan en espectadores de lo que voy a hacer ahora. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- la coneja quedo perpleja por las palabras del macho, sabía que le estaba siendo sincero y una pequeña parte de su ser quería responderle que sí. El era un joven adinerado que podría aportar mucho a su familia, y sin contar que era un conejo y no un animal de otra especie, cosa que sus padres no aceptarían. Pero en ese momento llego a su cabeza la escena en donde él la reclamó como su novia frente a la pareja de lobos, eso la enfureció. ¿Cómo alguien tiene el coraje para reclamar algo que no es suyo y después hacer la vista gorda a sus propias acciones? Además de hacer una declaración bastante pobre para su gusto. Eso no habla bien de él, y tiene pensado hacérselo saber.

-Yo pensé que ya me considerabas tu novia. ¿No se lo dejaste claro a la pareja de hace un rato? Tendrás tu respuesta cuando la obra termine. Quiero ver esto- fue lo único que dijo para quitar su pata del agarre y volteando la mirada de vuelta al escenario. El conejo por su parte quedo estupefacto por las palabras de su acompañante, nunca nadie lo había rechazado de tal forma haciéndolo sentir aun mas humillado. Frunciendo el ceño volteo al escenario sin prestar atención a los actos que iban pasando.

Terminada la obra ambos subieron al auto de Isaac dirigiéndose al departamento de Judy. Al estar frente a esa puerta tomo la pata de Judy y se quedo mirándola por un rato, como queriendo decir "estoy esperando una respuesta".

-Isaac, lo pase muy bien esta noche de verdad muchas gracias. Fuiste un gran amigo al llevarme- dijo Judy serenando el enojo que sintió en el teatro.

-Sabes que no hay problema. Pero creo que estas olvidando algo- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Tienes razón, espera aquí- entro a su departamento y cuando volvió a abrir la puerta se encontró un Isaac bastante emocionado, pero para la sorpresa del macho este fue recibido no con escote ni encaje, sino con un vaso de agua fría en toda la cara.

-¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES!?- grito furioso pasando sus patas por su empapado rostro.

-Lo que debo... No pensé que podías comportarte como un idiota hasta el día de hoy, Clarke. Te enojaste solo por dos asientos e hiciste pasar un mal rato a una pareja, además de reclamarme como tu novia al frente de ellos. ¿Es que no puedes ser más hipócrita? Solo eres un niño mimado que siempre tuvo lo que quiso y llora como un bebe cuando no lo obtiene. Me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia haciendo vista gorda de lo imbécil que fuiste frente a la pareja. Pues déjame aclararte algo, Clarke, ni en un millón de años aceptare ser tu novia. Que te quede grabado en la cabeza. ¡HIJO DE MAMI!- Judy solo dio un portazo para luego echarse sobre su cama cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que tiraba Isaac mientras se retiraba.

-Hiciste bien, lo pusiste en su lugar- dijo uno de sus vecinos.

-Déjala tranquila, acaba de tener un momento difícil- dijo su hermano.

-Tú también estabas escuchando-

-Agh, cállate-

-No, tú cállate-

-No, tú cállate-

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que por fin ambos se callaron. Gracias al cielo mañana Judy tiene el día libre por lo que podría descansar del desastroso momento que acaba de pasar. Los minutos pasaron y tomo su celular para distraerse un poco, no tenia llamadas perdidas de sus padres, tampoco mensajes en Whatsapp ni Zoobook, todo indicaba que podría dormirse tranquilamente y vivir el luto de una relación fallida. O eso creía... Su celular vibró y pudo ver que se trataba de Nick. Curioso es que no se trataba de un "¿Como salió todo?" Ni siquiera un "¿Como estas?" Sino un "¿Me vas a dejar afuera?" Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el vestido de manera deportiva, un short negro y camiseta sin mangas blanca apegada al cuerpo, todo el pack con una bolsa en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Judy bastante confundida.

-¿Así es como atiendes a las visitas? Me agrada tu hospitalidad, Zanahorias. Que quieres que te diga- respondió con su típico semblante sarcástico y posando su pata libre en su pecho simulando estar dolido.

-Lo siento, pasa- Nick entro al pequeño departamento escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás. -¿Puedo preguntar ahora?-

-Ah sí, veras... Tenía pensado llevarte un poco de esta tarta de moras el lunes después de procrastinar el día de mañana. Pero cuando pasaba por afuera vi a tu Romeo empapado y comprendí que las cosas no salieron muy bien- Nick podía ver como los ánimos de Judy decaían. -Y como suelo aparecer en los peores momentos, me pregunte a mi mismo... ¿Qué peor momento que este?- el zorro miro a su compañera la cual cambio su expresión triste por una entre molesta y alegre.

-Torpe zorro...- dijo Judy golpenado su brazo para luego abrazarlo. Nick solo respondió el abrazo dejando la bolsa en el suelo. -Definitivamente apareces en los peores momentos-. Ella sabia que la historia contada no fue mas que una gran mentira, quizas la parte de ver a Isaac empapado si, pero en el fondo la tarta de moras fue comprada con el fin de hacerla sentir mejor. El tiempo delato la mentira de Nick, pero ella prefirio callar y simplemente disfrutar el contacto.

-Alguien tiene que encargarse de arreglarlos- estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que Judy decidió separarse de su compañero. -Y bien... ¿Tienes hambre? Ustedes fueron al teatro así que me imagino no has comido nada desde el almuerzo- Judy quería argumentar pero su estomago la delato haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Solo porque tengo hambre... No es que quiera tu compañía...- dijo tomando la bolsa y buscando un cuchillo para partir la tarta.

-Lo que tú digas, jefa-

 **-o-**

 **Espero les haya gustado, se que fue corto pero aun queda mas por leer. Los capitulos de esta pequeña historia los ire subiendo dependiendo mi nivel de cansancio, trabajar en la fruta no es tarea facil, pero cuando llegue Febrero podre darles mas para entretenerse.**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo u otra historia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos encontramos una vez mas en menos tiempo del esperado. Sin querer hacer esta introduccion muy larga espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero les guste el capitulo de ahora. El anterior para ser sincero lo encontre un poco corto asi que alargue los siguientes, los ire subiendo poco a poco cosa de no mal acostumbrarlos (?) y todo dependiendo del tiempo que tenga.**

 **Sin mas que decir, corre video y espero les guste :)**

 **-o-**

Capitulo 2: Todo por un vestido

-Dime de nuevo por que acepté esto- dijo un zorro de cabello rojo mientras era arrastrado (casi literalmente) por una coneja en el interior del centro comercial.

-Tú mismo me incitaste, lo que menos puedes hacer es acompañarme- respondió Judy mientras llevaba al vulpino del brazo. -Es solo encontrar un vestido adecuado, nada más.

-No hago milagros, Judy. _Ni siquiera te incite a asistir, coneja tonta..._ \- dijo pensando lo último. -Y tomando en cuenta que no te veo usar vestido desde la fiesta de gala de la jefatura, la proeza merecerá un ascenso cuando esto termine. ¿Por qué no simplemente usas el mismo? Hermosa te veras igual- dichas estas palabras la coneja se detiene a pensarlas. La acaba de llamar "hermosa". Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro antes de retomar la marcha.

-Torpe zorro...- fue lo único que dijo.

No se hablo más durante todo el trayecto y el resto de la tarde la pareja se dedico a encontrar un vestido perfecto para la dama. Recorrieron todas y cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial pero pareciera que nada iba concorde a lo buscado por Judy. Hay que decir, con algunos se veía despampanante, pero a ella no le gustaba eso, sino algo más simple, pero lo simple que había no alcanzaba a llenarla. No había nada que fuera un término medio, todo o era muy llamativo o simplemente no le movía el piso ni al más enamoradizo de los animales.

Nick ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir pero recordó los incontables vestidos que su compañera se probó durante el trayecto, y cabe recalcar que con más de alguno el zorro quedo boquiabierto. Fácilmente pudieron terminar la difícil misión hace horas, pero como Nick se quedaba sin palabras Judy pensaba que no era algo adecuado y lo devolvía antes del zorro poder intervenir. _Yo y mi torpeza…_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras esperaba aun a su compañera la cual acaba de probarse un vestido plateado, el cual como es obvio, no la convenció. Lo estaba pasando fatal, pero algo en su cabeza hacían de esto uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El ver a Judy probándose un sin fin de vestidos era deleite para sus ojos, con más de alguno se le quisieron revolucionar las hormonas pero daba gracias a su autocontrol para no meterla al probador y deshacerse de dicha prenda con su propias garras. Sacudió la cabeza al tener ese tipo de pensamientos, no siendo esta la primera vez que los tenía.

Ya cuando las tiendas estaban por cerrar, Judy vio en una estantería un vestido morado strapless con un cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura. _Algo simple, pero llamativo y hermoso…_ pensó ella. Rápidamente tomo la pata de Nick metiéndolo a la tienda, pidió probárselo y se le fue otorgado. Ahora venia la parte tediosa... Esperar. El zorro no entendió por que fue jalado con tanta brutalidad cuando la coneja vio el vestido, pero logró entenderlo cuando ella salió del probador. Se veía radiante. El zorro quedo con la boca y ojos bien abiertos mientras ella le mostraba su atuendo, se dio una vuelta lo cual Nick maldijo enormemente, ya que el vestido no era tan largo por lo que con ayuda del viento este se levanto un poco dejando ver algo más que solo sus muslos.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto Judy algo nerviosa. A ella le encantó, pero necesitaba aprobación externa si quería volver a ponérselo.

-Señorina- dijo el vendedor con acento no propiode la zona. -La única palabra que podría describirla en estos momentos seria-

-Perfecta...- interrumpió Nick. Ambos se quedaron callados y Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cerrando la puerta del probador espero a que su corazón desacelerara, se quito la prenda y pago por ella para por fin irse ambos del edificio.

La duda aquí es... ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo en buscar un vestido?

Hace unos días...

Judy conoció a un conejo llamado Roger y ambos se cayeron bien desde el comienzo. Lo que empezó como una simple interrogación de testigos, terminó como una especie de charla amistosa sobre gustos parecidos. Muchas bromas dichas por el conejo terminaron con la hembra riendo a carcajadas mientras que su compañero seguía cumpliendo su labor. Cuando Nick vio la escena no pudo evitar ponerse furioso, no solo porque Judy coqueteaba con otro conejo, sino porque estaban en pleno servicio y parecía más interesada en ese par de ojos café que su mismo trabajo el cual ella muchas veces caracterizo como perfecto e ideal. _Y después uno es el hipócrita…_ pensó el zorro.

-Y bien, Judy... ¿Interrogaste al testigo?- dijo cuando se encontraban ya en la patrulla. Ella tomo el volante del auto con mucha fuerza, estaba tan concentrada en hablar con Roger que olvido completamente su labor.

-Ah... Si... Claro... No dio mucha información valiosa a decir verdad- respondió ella nerviosa.

-Aun así tenemos que darle todo a Bogo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

-Yo... Yo...- estaba entre la espada y la pared. No quería decepcionar a su compañero pero tampoco quería que se enterara de lo ocurrido con Roger, aunque él sabía perfectamente lo ocurrido.

-¿Te han dicho que eres pésima mintiendo? Simplemente di que no interrogaste a nadie y tuviste una charla amena sobre quien sabe que estupidez con un conejo de quien sabe donde- Nick por cada palabra que decía se le era imposible esconder su enojo, pero sin darse cuenta sobrepasó los límites.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Nick? Sé que no hice bien al olvidar mi labor pero no es para que me trates de esa manera- las palabras de Judy hacían entender que estaba ofendida por el comentario de su compañero, el cual se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo dicho. Si bien no cumplió su labor, él muchas veces pasaba por alto ademanes del trabajo para tener menos carga, no tenia que regañar a la coneja simplemente por un ataque de... ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso del conejo? Por supuesto que lo estaba. Toda su vida se ha maldecido por nacer como un zorro y este tipo de situaciones lo hacían notar aun más ya que si fuera un conejo podría decir sin mayores complicaciones lo que siente por ella. ¿Pero qué pasa? Son especies distintas y ella viene de un ambiente conservador, por algo se fija en conejos y no en el u otro ser de especie distinta. -Escucha, Nick...- Judy fue la primera en romper el largo silencio. -Su nombre es Roger. Me invito a un baile el sábado en la noche-

-¿Sábado en la noche?- dijo aun molesto pero controlándolo eficientemente. Ese día de fin de semana Nick llevaría a Judy a casa de su madre ya que cumpliría nada más y nada menos que 50 años. No todos los días se llega a mitad del camino y mucho menos para una señora que ha pasado por muchas penas durante su vida. La zorra tenía muchas ganas de ver a Judy ya que se llevaban bastante bien con lo poco que han hablado, incluso la veía como una nuera en potencia si algún día se atrevieran a dar el gran paso. -¿Quieres ir?- Judy se quedo callada un rato mientras meditaba, pero ese mismo silencio perduro sirviéndole como respuesta al vulpino. -Entiendo... Entonces… Si quieres ve con él...-

-¿Le mandaras saludos a tu madre?- el solo asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana con un aire de tristeza. La coneja entendió la molestia de su compañero, pero pocas veces se le presenta una oportunidad así. E iba a aprovecharla.

Llegados ambos a la comisaria para dar inicio a la típica entrevista de Bogo cuando realizaban alguna interrogación, Nick se encargo de salvarle el rabo a Judy. Reportó la información que recolectó por su cuenta y "casualmente" las entrevistas que hizo Judy no lograron recabar información importante de como ocurrió el hecho.

-Perfecto- dijo Bogo. -Quiero un informe sobre los testigos durante la mañana. Por ahora, Hopps, puedes irte a casa. Wilde, hay algo que debo hablar contigo- ambos se miraron bastante confundidos y a pesar de querer ocultarlo Nick se preocupo tomando en cuenta la seriedad con que su jefe dijo tales palabras.

-Está bien, Zanahorias. Puedes irte tranquila, nos veremos mañana. Te avisare cuando llegue a mi departamento- dijo Nick tratando de poner su típica sonrisa. Judy no tiene idea de si sonríe en serio o es muy buen actor (bueno, lo segundo es algo obvio, de todos modos a él nunca le gusto mostrar que fue herido), pero la sonrisa que le mostró parecía sincera, así que devolviendo el gesto asintió y tras despedirse de ambos tomo camino a casa.

-Y bien, jefazo... ¿Qué es lo que tiene para mí?- rompió el silencio el zorro.

-No sonreiría mucho si fuera tú, Wilde. Pero resulta que...-

Judy al poco rato llego a su pequeño departamento para dar cuenta de todo lo ocurrido durante el día. Conoció a un conejo apuesto y de buen semblante, tuvo una discusión con Nick, se podría decir que todo estaría bien ya que él le salvo el pellejo y sonrió antes de despedirse. Pensó en como retribuirle el gesto dejandolo para más adelante. Se pregunto por mucho rato que quería Bogo hablar con él, pero en medio de todo algo fulmino su cerebro y le hizo sentir muy nerviosa. _Dulces galletas con queso... No tengo vestido para el sábado…_ pensó para rápidamente abrir su ropero y encontrar el vestido negro que uso para la noche de gala de la jefatura. En si era bastante elegante, tenía un escote que dejaba algo a la imaginación, un delgado cinturón café, no era ni tan largo ni tan corto y dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Pero no podía usar el mismo vestido, sería una calamidad. Tiene que buscar otro.

En ese momento su celular vibro, un mensaje de Nick avisando que llegó a su departamento. Por un rato olvido su problema femenino y bombardeo al zorro con preguntas. "¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Bogo supo que le mentiste? ¿Te despidieron?" entre otras. No paso nada en media hora hasta que este vibro una vez más.

"Todo está perfecto, como siempre" fue la respuesta.

De vuelta al presente...

La tarde de compras dejo a ambos tan cansados que apenas llegaron a sus departamentos se lanzaron sobre sus camas y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo casi instantáneamente. Al día siguiente Nick mensajeó a Judy avisándole que no iría a trabajar por asuntos importantes que debe atender. Eso preocupó un poco a la coneja sin poder evitar pensar en la charla que tuvo con Bogo, si bien el jefe puede ser comprensivo y adulador con quienes hacen un buen trabajo las veces en que pide a alguien exclusivo para tener una charla no resultaba ser nada bueno. _La mayoría del tiempo..._ pensó Judy dándose algo de esperanza en que todo resultó bien.

La jornada fue aburrida, como el informe fue enviado por correo el mismo día por Nick no fue necesario entregar nada el día de ayer, y como todos los demás ya habían sido asignados ella quedo sin compañero, siéndole otorgada la noble misión de los... Parquímetros. Judy lo vio en menos pero le sirvió bastante para despejar su mente y hacerse ilusiones sobre como resultaría todo el sábado, estaban a miércoles y no podía evitar emocionarse. Tenía todo listo, solo falta que llegue el gran día.

De vuelta en la comisaria pudo ver a cierto zorro que salía del edificio con un semblante serio, era Nick, pero no con su uniforme sino que ropa de civil. Lo más curioso de todo es que al salir del edificio pudo ver como se guardaba un objeto de color negro en el bolsillo.

-¡Nick!- grito Judy para llamar la atención de su compañero lo cual logró al primer intento.

-Zanaho- las palabras de Nick fueron interrumpidas por la adorable vista que la vida se encargo de ponerle en frente. -¿Parquímetros?- dijo con un tono de burla pero disfrutando de la imagen.

-Muy gracioso, Wilde- respondió con sarcasmo. -No estuve de acuerdo al comienzo pero fue una jornada calmada, me dio tiempo de pensar en varias cosas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no viniste a trabajar?-

-Como dije en el mensaje, asuntos importantes que atender- respondió despreocupado. -¿Se puede saber que pensabas tanto? Tienes el trabajo de tus sueños, una cita perfecta el sábado, un vestido nuevo... No tienes que pensar en nada, solo esperar a que la magia llegue- ambos rieron con lo dicho por el zorro.

-Pues pensaba en eso, y... Bueno... Estaba algo preocupada por ti ya que por tu culpa me mandaron a parquímetros- dijo como broma la cual fue aceptada con carcajadas. -Es raro que te ausentes así de la nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?- ahora sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Obviamente pasaba algo pero Nick no pretende decírselo. Sintió un gozo en el alma cuando le dijo que pensó en él durante la tarde, pero... ¿Para qué hablar? ¿Para qué sintiera que todo es su culpa como siempre ocurre?

-No pasa nada, Zanahorias. Deja de preocuparte una vez en tu vida- dijo ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. -Mañana volveré a presentarme, así que no tendrás que pensar en parquímetros otra vez-.

Desgraciadamente las palabras de Nick no son proféticas ya que Bogo no solo volvió a mandar a Judy a parquímetros, sino que mandó al zorro junto a ella. Ambos con muy mal sabor de boca tuvieron que acatar la orden, pero pareciera que el universo los estaba ayudando a que la jornada fuera un poco más interesante.

Cerca de las 4pm una gran congestión de autos se produjo en el cruce de las dos avenidas centrales de Zootopia, y gracias al cielo dos policías aparecieron, de los cuales uno se encargo de arreglar las cosas.

-Mira y aprende, Zanahorias- dijo Nick pasándole su celular a la coneja. Detuvo el transito y pareciera que todo estaba confabulado, porque apenas comienza a mover las caderas suena de su celular la canción "Rock DJ de Rabbit Williams". Los autos se movían de un lado a otro al igual que el cuerpo del vulpino con cada movimiento, dando un ambiente lo suficientemente sensual a las calles como para que algunos animales comenzaran a grabarlo. Judy tuvo que detenerlos ya que es una violación a la privacidad del oficial, por muy poco privado que fuera el baile. Eso no quito el tener a ciertas hembras mirando el espectáculo, y la coneja puso cierto ojo en una joven zorra que lo miraba embobada. Judy tosió un par de veces y cuando por fin captó le hizo una seña con el dedo como diciendo "No no, señorita." Ella solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro para otro lado.

Cuando la canción terminó el zorro dejo de mover las caderas y se retiró del medio. Judy miró impresionada como el tráfico mágicamente se arregló y aplaudió el espectáculo que Nick le estaba dando. Escucho otros pares de patas que aplaudían y al darse vuelta pudo ver a un público de al menos 15 hembras de distintas especies. El zorro solo dio una reverencia dedicada a su compañera.

-Muchas gracias publico conocedor. Las espero en la segunda parte cuando vuelvan a mandarme a parquímetros, es decir, jamás en esta vida. Pueden retirarse señoritas- todas rieron ante la broma y siguieron sus caminos. Pero para desgracia de Judy una se quedo en la esquina, la misma zorra que miraba a Nick.

-Amm... Oficial- comenzó a hablar la zorra. Judy pudo verla detenidamente, tenía el mismo color de pelo de Nick y vestía una falda de color blanco con una blusa rosada. En si lucia adorable, sin mencionar que su voz era dulce y relajante. -No pude evitar ver su, ejem, actuación, y me gustaría saber si quiere tomar un café cuando termine su turno- fue directa en su pregunta mostrando una sonrisa que hizo hervir la sangre de Judy. En ese momento pensó el por qué de su pensar, su opinión no era tema dentro de la situación. Ella tendría su cita el sábado y Nick por su parte también tiene derecho a conocer hembras de su especie. No entendía porque los _¿Celos? Si claro..._ pensó tratando de reprimir su enojo. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Nick que la esperaría en la patrulla pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

-No quisiera ofenderla señorita, pero tengo asuntos importantes que atender al terminar mi turno- respondió el con su típica sonrisa.

-Entiendo. Bueno, cualquier cosa aquí tiene mi número. Estoy disponible los fines de semana por si le interesa, guapo- le dio un guiño a Nick y se retiró Ambos vieron como se alejaba y tras la incomoda situación miraron el papel donde la chica escribió su número. Judy tenía unas ganas de quitárselo y tirarlo a la basura, pero su compañero fue más rápido copiando lo que paso por su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? Pudiste tener una cita con ella- dijo Judy atónita tras la acción del zorro. Feliz… Pero atónita. _¿Feliz? ¿Estoy feliz de que fuera rechazada por Nick?_

-Conozco a las de su tipo, interesadas en alguien con buen físico y en el dinero. Si encuentran a uno que tenga ambas cosas lo "amaran" hasta el fin del mundo, pero si solo tiene una de las dos bastara con que aparezca otro mejor y si te he visto no me acuerdo. ¿Sabes, Zanahorias? Puedes aprender mucho de una persona solo mirándola a los ojos- dijo Nick volteándose y dando una fija mirada en su compañera, a lo cual ella se vio como un libro abierto para los ojos de él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse a lo que se vio forzada a dar media vuelta para ocultarlo, sin poder negar que Nick tiene un muy buen cuerpo desde su entrada al ZPD.

-No te hagas la gran cosa… Eres carismático y por eso se sintió atraída- dijo a modo de cumplido, pero como su intención era esconder su vergüenza, sin darse cuenta lo lanzó mas como una excusa.

-Oh, parece que alguien quiere jugar. ¿Jugamos a los detectives para descubrir que pasaba por su cabeza cuando me dio su número? Sabes que me gustan los retos- Nick acorto la distancia entre ellos dos y Judy tuvo que empujarlo para no explotar de vergüenza. _Qué me está pasando…_ pensó para luego escuchar la risa de Nick. -¿Y bien, agente Zanahorias? ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a cenar al terminar el turno?-

-Pero no dijiste que tenias- algo dentro de ella hizo click deteniendo sus palabras. -Oh...-

El resto de la semana paso rápido y Judy comenzó a alistarse para su cita. Se coloco el vestido y maquillaje ligero junto con su -ahora- accesorio infaltable, el collar que le dio Nick. Salió de su departamento a las 8:30 hora fijada por Robert y bajando las escaleras lo encontró con una tenida que dejó a la coneja boquiabierta. Unos jeans negros rasgados en algunos lados con una camisa negra ligeramente abierta y corbata roja con el nudo un poco más abajo de la "V" formada por su camisa. En uno de sus brazos cargaba una chaqueta negra mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con las llaves de su convertible rojo, siendo audible como canción de fondo "Hell Song de Zoo 41". _Un galán de película de cine..._ pensó Judy al verlo.

-Judy Hopps, tendré que llevarte encadenada a menos que quieras ser secuestrada por otro animal esta noche. Te ves hermosa- el comentario del conejo le saco una ligera risa con un sonrojo adornado su rostro. Le tendió la pata para que Judy la tomara antes de subir al convertible, al subir se puso unos lentes oscuros y arranco el vehículo.

Exactamente a las 9 pm llegaron a un local de fiestas en el centro de la ciudad de Zootopia, se toparon con algunas amistades de Roger las cuales vieron a la coneja con poca extrañeza. Judy se percato de esto pero dejo ese pensamiento de lado con el primer error cometido por Roger al comienzo de la velada, la presento ante sus amistades como su novia. Ella lo desmintió diciendo que solo eran amigos y el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. "Por fin te toco un plato difícil" dijo uno de los amigos del conejo siendo este un castor. ¿A que se referirá? Judy se lo pregunto un rato bastante largo ya que durante toda la conversación no dijo una sola palabra, no solo por nervios sino también porque Roger no la dejaba decir una sola palabra.

-Muy bien animalitos- hablo el animador. -Es momento de la primera ronda. Si vienes con amigos, pareja, conocidos, desconocidos muéstrales tus mejores pasos de baile- comenzó a sonar "Blue de Eiffel 65" siendo necesario que Judy tomara sus orejas y las cubriera con ambas patas para poder soportar el sonido de la ensordecedora música. Robert notó esto y la llevo a un lugar donde la amplificación no fuera tan molesta sentándose ambos en una mesa casi al lado de la entrada. Robert pregunto si deseaba algo para tomar antes de ir por unos refrescos para ambos.

El rato pasó y se hicieron las 10 de la noche cuando su paciencia se colmó en aquella mesa. La ronda lenta dio comienzo y pensó en ir a buscarlo para bailar unas cuantas canciones antes de irse a casa. Sorpresa se llevo la oficial cuando lo vio en medio de la pista abrazado de otra coneja de pelaje blanco y vestido verde ligeramente más corto que el de Judy. Su boca se abrió mientras la decepción se apoderó de su ser y dando media vuelta corrió hasta salir del recinto no sin antes dejar una abolladura en la puerta de Roger con una patada (digan lo que quieran de los conejos, pero sus patadas son de temer). Tomó asiento en el duro pavimento el cual estaba algo helado ya que la temperatura no es la misma que en el interior del recinto donde la gran cantidad de animales lo tornaban muy caluroso.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no se dejo llevar por sus emociones tomando en cuenta que el conejo por el cual lo haría no vale la pena. Recordó en ese momento unas palabras que calaron muy fondo en la coneja, unas palabras que odió desde el comienzo pero que las ha tenido presentes más veces en su vida de las que ella podría contar. _Nunca dejes que vean que te hirieron…_ pensó al mismo tiempo que un zorro de pelaje rojo llegó a su mente. Tomó su celular para marcar el número y tras tres pitidos la llamada fue contestada.

 _-¿Zanahorias? ¿No tenias una cita?-_ pregunto Nick del otro lado con tono de preocupación.

-Tú lo has dicho... Tenía...-

 _-Lamento oír eso... ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?-_

-Por favor... Estoy en "El Oasis" en el centro de Zootopia-

-Estoy cerca, llegare en 5 minutos- la llamada se cortó y el rostro de Judy cambio inmediatamente por uno de duda. ¿No estaba en su departamento? Que ella supiera Nick no volvería tarde a su departamento tras el cumpleaños de su madre. La pregunta se mantuvo hasta que tras exactos 5 minutos el auto de Nick se estacionó frente a ella. El zorro abrió la puerta del copiloto desde adentro y la coneja entro en la reliquia algo desanimada pero muy intrigada. Su compañero viste un traje completamente negro, tanto la camisa como la corbata eran de dicho color.

-No pensé que te vistieras tan elegante para ver a tu madre- fue lo primero que dijo Judy. Nick rio con desánimo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Era una ocasión especial- dijo algo triste.

-¿Es decir?- Nick apretó el manubrio con fuerza, dio un gran suspiro y titubeo antes de decir:

-Su funeral...- Judy bajo las orejas de forma inmediata mientras vio como el zorro apoyo su frente sobre sus manos. Recordó inmediatamente el ver a Nick guardando aquel desconocido objeto negro en su bolsillo. _Era una banda para simbolizar el luto…_ El silencio perduro unos cuantos minutos y fue Judy la encargada de acabar con este.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Te habría acompañado-

-Estabas tan entusiasmada por tu cita y en lucir tú vestido nuevo que preferí no decir nada, mucho menos cuando la trataste de "una noche mágica". Torpe puedo ser pero no arruinaría un momento de felicidad para ti, menos cuando luces así de hermosa- Judy se avergonzó por sus palabras pero aun así le gusto el comentario. Entendió que Nick le dio prioridad a su felicidad antes que ahogarla en su tristeza, y de todos modos ya es tarde para decir que hubiera preferido ir al funeral con Nick en vez de al evento con Roger, por lo que no sirve de nada sentirse dolida.

-Aun así no sirvió de nada el vestido. Aquí me ves, dentro de tu auto molesta con ese bastardo y contigo por no decirme nada sobre tu madre. Si hubiera sabido que me cambiaria por otra te acompaño sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ya es tarde para eso, el vestido solo fue un gasto de dinero y esta noche lo será igualmente de tiempo-.

-¿Dudas de mi poder, Zanahorias?- pregunto volviendo a mostrar su típica sonrisa. Puso en marcha el automóvil sin decir palabra alguna en todo el camino aunque Judy le insistió muchas veces para decirle. Ya a mitad de este decidió callarse y esperar. Nick detuvo el auto y la coneja se percató que estaban fuera del edificio donde Nick tiene su departamento, bajaron del auto y subieron las escaleras quedando al frente de este. Nick entro primero pidiéndole algo de tiempo Judy, y tras unos diez minutos de espera el zorro dio la señal para que entrara.

El departamento de Nick fue transformado en un dos por tres en una especie de salón iluminado netamente por velas y las luces artificiales de la radio. Un aroma a fresa en el aire, un toque exquisito para la estupefacta coneja.

-Se que no es mucho, pero compraste ese vestido para tener una noche especial- apunto un control remoto al reproductor de música comenzando a sonar "Crazy Little Thing Called Love de Queen". -No soy experto en bailes, pero esta velada no sería igual si no me concedieras esta pieza- extendió su pata hacia Judy riendo algo nerviosa y aceptando su invitación. Comenzaron a bailar de manera aleatoria, pero sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro. Judy olvido la razón por la cual compro el vestido dejándose llevar por la música y los pasos de su compañero, que si bien no eran los mejores, convirtieron esta horrible noche en una excepcional.

Eran casi las 11 pm cuando comenzó a sonar "You and I de Scorpions" una canción lenta dentro del repertorio de canciones favoritas del zorro. Si bien nadie sabe como bailar canciones rápidas todos saben hacerlo con los lentos. Aunque la altura era un problema para Nick no lo fue para Judy, la cual tomo una de las patas de su compañero colocando delicadamente la otra sobre su hombro. Nick no se preocupó en colocar la otra pata en las caderas de Judy, sino que la rodeo apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la voz del vocalista llenaba la habitación.

Judy se sonrojo tras el abrazo y coloco la pata que antes iba en el hombro en la espalda de Nick profundizando el contacto. Estuvieron así incluso cuando la canción se detuvo y no se escucho nada después, dejando en claro que la lista de reproducción había acabado.

-Te tenias bien guardado el final- dijo Judy.

-Que puedo decir, tengo un talento nato para los ambientes-

-Torpe zorro... Te quiero tanto...- dijo lo último como un susurro, pero aun así fue escuchado por Nick.

-También te quiero, Judy- dijo con voz suave y llamándola pos su nombre. Sin apodo, ni pseudónimo, volviendo el momento mucho mas especial.

-¿Lo sé? Mm... Por supuesto que lo se-

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, para serles sincero no se como avanza el tema del vocabulario, asi que si es posible dar una critica constructiva para mejorar mi escritura lo agradeceria enormemente. Ojalas los haya entretenido o sacado una sonrisa, lagrima o grito de emocion... Lo tipico cuando lees fanfics (supongo)**

 **Se despide TrollAKFgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo u otra historia :)**

 **PD: subi este capitulo algo tarde, si algunos detalles sobre la continuidad del capitulo se me pasan... lo lamento...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nos vemos otra vez, Domingo dia de flojera y quedarse en casa, por ende no tengo mejor manera de aprovecharlo que subiendo un capitulo de esta historia. Espero les guste y que esta curiosa pareja del mundo animado manejada por gente como nosotros les saque una sonrisa.**

 **Cabe recalcar (dijo Barbakahn) que puse fechas (del año 2017) en este capitulo para tener algo de orientacion en cuanto a las estaciones y el tiempo meteorologico, siendo la referencia de todo esto el hemisferio norte por obviedad. Confieso que no soy muy sabiondo en cuanto a la temperatura y la mayoria de las referencias son en base a peliculas, pero espero esto sirva para darles a todos un ambiente mejor armado, solo espero lo haya escrito bien para ustedes...**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, corre video.**

 **-o-**

Capitulo 3: El encanto Wilde y otro niño mimado

 **Lunes 9 de Octubre…**

-¿¡ME CONSEGUISTE QUE!?- grito Nick al mismo tiempo que su rostro dio una expresión de molestia llamando la atención de los miembros del ZPD que pasan cerca de ambos mamíferos. Judy quien se encuentra frente a él retrocede unos cuantos pasos al ver su reacción, pues no era la esperada, ella solo hizo el arreglo pensando en pasar un momento grato junto a él y los otros dos animales involucrados, pero tal parece que no fue una buena idea. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella al notar los al menos diez policías que giraron el cuello para ver el numerito, siendole imposible no sudar la gota gorda.

-Yo... Amm... ¿Una cita?- responde (¿O más bien pregunta?) con una sonrisa obviamente fingida mientras toma una de sus orejas para jugar un poco con ella calmando así su vergüenza. Nick le dedicó un ceño fruncido como queriendo decir "Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación". Llevo ambas patas delanteras a su cadera y comenzó a dar pequeños y rápidos golpes al piso, tal y como lo hace Judy cuando está molesta. Parece que algunas costumbres se pegan con el tiempo. -No se... Ya te conté sobre Jack y pues... Tiene una amiga que es una zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) ártica (mucho mejor), entonces pensé... ¿Por qué no invitar a Nick y así tener un buen rato con alguien de su especie?-

Jack Savage, miembro de una empresa farmacéutica con bastante prestigio en toda Zootopia y sus alrededores. Es conocido como la mente maestra (después de su padre) y el rostro de la empresa al momento de dar declaraciones para alguna entrevista o cuando lo necesitan para escribir columnas de carácter científico, destacando la gran cantidad de materia gris encerrada en su cabeza. _Un niño mimado..._ pensó Nick cuando Judy habló sobre él por primera vez. Si bien Judy lo negó muchas veces las palabras del zorro tenían algo de razón. ¿Una familia adinerada y prestigiosa siendo Savage hijo único? Las tenía todas para generar la imagen de un chiquillo que tuvo todo lo que quisiera, incluso sus estudios en farmacéutica son obra de dicha fortuna. Una familia con pocos recursos no puede darle buena educación a un pequeño aunque este tenga el potencial para crear la cura contra el cáncer, triste pero cierto. Es un punto a favor para Nick, pero Judy defenderá con uñas y dientes (ese último dolería bastante tomando en cuenta su anatomía dental) a los de su especie por mucha razón que puedan tener los demás.

-¿Entonces es necesario que hable con otro zorro para pasar un buen rato?- Judy trato de objetar, pero le fue imposible. No solo ha pasado buenos momentos con otros animales, también lo ha hecho solo. Ella es la prueba viviente, no es necesario ser un zorro para darle a Nicholas Wilde un buen momento. ¿Una coneja y un zorro? Es antinatural... Pero ahí están de todos modos, compañeros de trabajo y mejores amigos. -Algo me lo decía- volvió a hablar Nick tras el silencio de Judy, dando un pesado suspiro y llevando una de sus patas a la sien. -Iré...- responde algo obligado. Judy levanto ambas orejas de golpe y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Iras?- Nick asintió con el mismo semblante. -No es necesario, Nick, no quiero obligarte- trató de persuadirlo con palabras suaves pero fue en vano. Ya lo hizo decir que si, y un Wilde nunca cambia de opinión a menos que sea realmente necesario. Levanto su pata para interrumpir a Judy, volviendo a tomar la palabra.

-Lo hare por ti, no porque haya una zorra de por medio- _Por ti… Por ti… Por ti..._ pensó Judy repetidas veces _._ -Se hace tarde, recuerda que el jefazo nos quiere en el gimnasio para una sesión de entrenamiento intenso y sabes como hizo arrepentirme de haber llegado tarde a la última- Judy recuerda la imagen del sudoroso cuerpo del zorro el cual tras posar una pata en su departamento calló dormido en el acto. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla por el recuerdo. -Me darás los detalles al final de este. Nos vemos, Zanahorias- Nick dio por terminada la conversación caminando al vestuario para varones del ZPD.

Esas palabras dejaron una duda muy grande en Judy. ¿Iría a una cita por una coneja y no por alguien de su propia especie? Nuevamente el pensamiento tradicionalista inculcado por sus padres le jugó en contra, pero de todos modos sin saberlo se hizo dicha interrogante. En parte se sintió alagada, si bien el zorro hace muchas cosas solo por ella ésta en verdad era una de las más imbéciles que añadirá a la lista. Por otro lado, no era la primera vez que lo involucraba en situaciones pseudamente románticas con chicas de su especie, pero siempre recibe la misma respuesta negativa.

Pasados unos minutos, recordó a esa zorra que le dio su número en la esquina aquel día que Nick arregló el transito. Como observó el papel y lo desechó sin arrepentimiento. _Él no busca una relación..._ pensó algo decepcionada. ¿Por qué decepcionada? ¿Por qué siempre que el zorro hacía o decía algo en contra de tener una cita o una relación su ser se sentía vacío? ¿Será por el esfuerzo que pone en sus "reuniones sorpresa" para él? ¿O quizás algo más? No tiene la más mínima idea, ni está en funcias de descifrarlo, tiene que estar en el gimnasio en pocos minutos y preparar todo para su reunión para así darle una buena impresión tanto a Jack como su compañera cuando salga de este. Si bien a Judy no le gusta llamar la atención, su orgullo como rostro del ZPD la hacen pensar otras cosas en ciertas ocasiones.

Los días pasaron lentos tal y como los días fríos ameritan, por lo menos para Judy. Crecer en Bunny Burrows con la agricultura siendo su fuente primordial de ingreso económico no le da un muy buen sabor de boca, tanto otoño como invierno para su familia son temporada baja, y eso significa más horas de trabajo para sus padres obteniendo lo mismo o incluso menos de lo que podrían recolectar en una temporada normal. Sin duda alguna la primavera y el verano eran sus estaciones favoritas, se siente más activa y puede aprovechar un cálido y productivo día. Nick por su parte le gustan los días helados, prefiere sentir algo de lo cual pueda deshacerse. El calor ni durmiendo desnudo en el piso helado con una bebida fria pasa por completo, el frio en cambio si te abrigas bien y lo acompañas con comida o bebidas calientes es pasable, y al mismo tiempo, lo anterior es uno de los más grandes placeres del zorro. Sumado a eso, le ayudan a pensar con mayor claridad y relajarse, cosa que realmente necesita hacer tras ir obligado a una cita organizada por su propia compañera.

 **Sábado 14 de Octubre…**

Finalmente el "gran día" llegó. Nick ya estaba listo esperando a su compañera la cual aún necesitaba unos minutos para arreglarse.

-¿Aun no estás lista, pelusa?- pregunta Nick frente a la puerta que da a la habitación de Judy. El plan era pasar por ella a las 7:30, ver ultimos detalles y salir a las 7:40 y tras un viaje de 10 minutos llegar con los mismos 10 minutos de anticipación al lugar que dijo Judy irán para encontrarse con Jack y la zorra ártica de nombre desconocido, pero ya eran las 7:45 y la coneja todavía en su cuarto. _Hembras…_ pensó Nick con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ya salgo!- grita por tercera vez en quince minutos, solo que esta vez sí fue real, no como las dos primeras. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa que se les puso de frente. Judy viste un pantalón de tela negro con una blusa roja, y como accesorio infaltable el collar que Nick le regaló. Un conjunto simple y elegante pero que aun así revolucionó el pecho del macho, el cual viste un jeans azul oscuro con una camisa negra y corbata roja. En sí, algo igualmente simple pero que la coneja tergiverso apenas lo vio. _No creo que sea una coincidencia que ambos decidiéramos usar algo rojo..._ pensó mientras seguía analizando a Nick con sus aun grandes ojos. No pudo evitar pensar que el conjunto lo hace ver... Guapo... Pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad, la corbata del zorro estaba por debajo del segundo botón y tanto este como el primero estaban desabrochados. Si bien lo hacían ver muy provocador, algo que no tolera Judy Hopps son las cosas fuera de lugar, y como acostumbra ver a Nick con la corbata del ZPD casi pegada al cuello no pudo controlar su impulso de querer arreglarla. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo tomó del colgante pedazo de tela.

-Judy... ¿Q-Que haces?- la acción de por si luce como si fuera a hacer alguna locura, pero la realidad tiene planes distintos para Nick, su cabeza no representa lo que verdaderamente vaya a pasar. Ella no responde, solo sube su corbata y abrocha uno de los botones, el segundo en especifico.

-Supongo que es costumbre- responde con naturalidad. -Listo. ¿Mejor?- miro a Nick a los ojos para notar que debido a su inercia acortó la distancia entre ellos, sin percatarse que apoyó sus patas en el pecho del zorro, posición bastante comprometedora tomando en cuenta que están completamente solos. Si hacen algo indebido nadie se enterará y con la confianza mutua de ambos guardarían el secreto por muy oscuro que fuese. ¿Se martirizarían por eso? Quizás si… Quizás no…

Judy sintió como si volara a medida analiza los ojos verdes de su compañero, por un momento los vio bellos, como si fueran dos hermosas esmeraldas que en vez de terminar en una joyería fueron a parar en los orbes de Nick volviéndolo mucho más atractivo de lo que ya es. _No puedo encontrar a este torpe zorro atractivo… ¿O sí? Sería una locura… Mi familia me deshereda si se llega a enterar que tengo esta clase de pensamientos sobre mi él… Un zorro…_ pensó. En efecto, es una locura… Pero estas existen por algo…

Nick por su parte no estaba en mejor estado ni se puede decir que pisa tierra firme. Los ojos de Judy siempre le parecieron hermosos y si a eso le sumas el cuerpo y la personalidad de la coneja hacen de ella un ser único en su especie. Posó sus patas en los hombros de Judy, recordando aquel contacto de esa noche, noche en la cual un bastardo oso cambiar a su coneja, dándole uno de los momentos más bellos y que sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro con deseo esperando ser detenido por ella, pero no lo hizo, no lo detuvo o mejor dicho no sabía qué hacer. Solo cerró sus ojos esperando el suave contacto.

 _Es oficial… Estoy loca… Este zorro me volverá loca…_ pensó Judy.

Ambos querían volar aun más alto por peligroso que fuese. Por desgracia las alas de Ícaro no estaban pegadas a su cuerpo por un material más resistente que solo cera, y un sol con forma de reloj dictando las 8 en punto los hizo caer hacia su cruel abismo... La realidad. Se separaron de golpe dando unas risas nerviosas y Nick aclaró su garganta para decir las primeras palabras.

-Se nos hizo algo tarde... ¿Nos vamos?- Judy trato de responder, pero su voz no salió y solo asintió tomando la ventaja, pero Nick corrió en su dirección posando su pata en el pomo de la puerta no sin antes tomar las chaquetas de ambos.

Judy se sintió estúpida por pensar esa clase de cosas. Su mente la engaña poniendo un animal con el cual no tendrá algo más que una amistad en un sitio tan delicado como su corazón. O eso es lo que cree…

Por otro lado, un último pensamiento desalentador pasa por la cabeza de Nick antes de abrir la puerta.

 _Si el mundo confabula para que esto no sea posible... Es por algo... Será mejor que le haga caso…_

El tramo hacia su destino fue silencioso, ninguno dijo palabra alguna no porque no quisieran, estas simplemente no salían, y cuando pensaban en algo para romper el hielo o se interrumpían mutuamente o pensaban que no era una buena idea. Los 10 minutos de camino a ambos le parecieron una eternidad, una tortura interna que los haría gritar en de un momento a otro y olvidar su cita para centrarse solo en ellos dos. Gracias al cielo llegaron antes que pasara dicha locura, con un leve atraso pero llegaron.

El edificio era un restaurant ubicado en la misma Sabana Central de aspecto bastante lujoso, quizás demasiado para los gustos del zorro. En la parte superior se puede ver un letrero luminoso con la palabra "ZooFood", nombre poco creativo para un cinco estrellas a decir verdad, pero lo llamativo no era su nombre sino la gigantografía de una musaraña regordeta y bonachona con vestimenta de chef. Es difícil pensar en un animal tan pequeño portando utensilios de cocina más grandes que él mismo, siendo ese mismo pensamiento extraño lo que afirma la enorme habilidad de dicha musaraña.

La entrada era de doble puerta con marco de madera y un ventanal que deja ver la recepción, la cual consta de un piso de alfombrado rojo y murallas con madera barnizada dándole un tono oscuro. El aroma a incienso fue un poco agobiante para las narices de ambos, haciéndolos desear un mejor aire al interior del restaurant. Tras una mesa se encuentra una nutria de esbelta figura y maquillaje ligero, vestimenta formal portando los típicos lentes de recepcionista.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- pregunta con cortesía al ver a los policías.

-Disculpe. ¿Se encuentra el señor Jack Savage?- pregunta Judy.

-¿Ustedes son Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde?- ambos asintieron. -El señor Savage y la señorita Holmes están esperándolos. Pasen y los verán en una mesa a la derecha del lugar- volvieron a asentir y agradecieron la ayuda.

Pasaron por otra puerta y se encontraron en un enorme salón cubierto de cerámica blanca y murallas del mismo color adornadas con diversos cuadros y fotografías de los momentos más representativos del restaurant (un ejemplo es una foto del dueño con la actriz Elkma Watson), éste con al menos una veintena de mesas redondas de alto radio, todas decoradas con delicadeza y gracia. Los rojos manteles limpios, servicio para cada tipo de comida en los puestos, sin mencionar lo acolchado de los asientos con tela similar al mantel y respaldo de madera negra. La coneja abrió la boca sorprendida, pero su compañero la hizo volver a la realidad tras apuntarle el lugar donde un conejo de pelaje gris claro con dos marcas de tono mas oscuro en cada mejilla agitaba la pata, lo reconoció más que todo por la zorra de pelaje completamente blanco que estaba a su lado ya que no en todos lados ves a un conejo al lado de su depredador natural (Judy y Nick son un caso especial… Muy especial). Se acercaron y el conejo señalo sus respectivos asientos para que se sentaran.

-Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías- hablo Jack mirando a Judy. Nick noto cierta palabra que lo molesto un poco: "vendrías". Se supone que es una cita doble por lo que si Judy tiene que ir entonces Nick va dentro del paquete. _Esto no se quedara así..._ pensó antes de hablar.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. Lo mejor siempre llega en el momento más oportuno- Judy quería mirarlo con molestia ya que las palabras de Jack fueron dirigidas a ella, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo gracioso del comentario. Por poco una carcajada se le escapa pero antes de hacerlo posa sus ojos en otra animal la cual ríe antes que ella. Una risa angelical acompañada de un dulce gesto con la pata tratando de tapar su boca. Ambos miraron al origen de esta y la zorra ártica era dueña de dicha. Viste una blusa morada acompañado de un pantalón de tela color negro, todo en contraste a su blanquecino pelaje.

-Buena esa- hablo la zorra ártica. Su voz era dulce y digna de una señorita. _Perfecta para Nick..._ pensó Judy con... ¿Tristeza? –Pido disculpas en nombre del señor Savage por no incluirlo en su comentario, es solo que esta algo emocionado por tener esta cena con la señorita Hopps- Nick ante las palabras de la zorra ártica se sorprende. No pensó que podrían descifrar su semblante tan fácil, mucho menos alguien que acaba de conocer.

-Muy astuta de tu parte al notarlo- comenta Nick. Judy lo miró ahora con algo de duda. El momento preciso en que Nick se molestó ella no pudo notarlo, y alguien que nunca antes habían visto leyó el lenguaje corporal de un zorro que se caracteriza por ser poco demostrativo y cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Por mi parte pude notar que te dirigiste a Jack por su apellido en vez de su nombre. ¿Acaso no son amigos? Esa al menos fue la información que llego a mis oídos, señorita...- con una pata le da a la hembra la señal para presentarse.

-Melissa Holmes- dijo estirando la pata como saludo. -Tal y como usted dice soy amiga del señor Savage, al mismo tiempo que su secretaria, señor Wilde- Nick responde el saludo y vuelve a tomar posición en su respectivo asiento. Pocas han sido las palabras cruzadas entre ambos, pero Judy ya estaba empezando a pensar que tomo una buena decisión al traer a Nick. ¿O quizás no?

La charla continuó siendo ésta acompañada por una copa de vino dulce, dándose con más naturalidad entre ambos zorros que los conejos. Judy en algunos momentos veía como conversaban y como las anécdotas del zorro sacaban esa angelical risa que caracterizaba a Melissa, tanto que a veces se quedaba mirando más de la cuenta incomodando en cierta medida a Jack. En al menos dos ocasiones tuvo que sacarla de un tipo de trance hipnótico antes que su comida llegara, pero cuando esta fue servida todo prosiguió de la misma manera.

Los conejos hablaban por su lado tratando de mantener un mundo aparte, mas por Jack que Judy, pero ella se desviaba con pequeñas miradas hacia su compañero. Mientras tanto los zorros platicaban incluyendo también a la otra pareja en su conversación, sobre todo cuando Nick relataba algún suceso peligroso o heroico de él y Judy, o también cuando Melissa cuenta algunos caprichos que suele tener Jack cuando algunas cosas no salen bien o simplemente por mañoso. Gracioso es que conoció mas a Savage por dichos relatos que por el conejo mismo, el cual simplemente trataba de hacer hablar a Judy con preguntas triviales, decir lo hermosa que se ve o hacer que espabilara por mirar mucho rato a su compañero.

-Puedo ver que viven muchas aventuras juntos- habla Melissa. -Pero dime una cosa, Nick- muy mal movimiento. _¿Una hora de haberlo conocido y ya lo está tuteando?_ pensó Judy mientras apretó su pata por inercia formando un puño, siendo esto notado por Jack, peor todavía. Si el conejo ya se sentía ignorado esto solo avivaba mas la llama de su inseguridad, por muy inteligente que sea sigue siendo un animal como todos, con miedos, inseguridades y temores. –Hablas mucho de tus aventuras en el ZPD con la señorita Hopps, pero aparte de ella… ¿Tienes a otra hembra en mente? O mejor dicho… ¿Pareja?- tras la pregunta Judy recordó aquel suceso donde Roger la dejó por otra y termino bailando en el departamento de Nick, para terminar durmiendo en su cama (literalmente, no sean sucios de mente). En ese momento ella no se vio como su compañera del ZPD, sino como algo más, un "algo" al menos prohibido para ella más que todo por su pensamiento tradicionalista, pero que en lo más profundo anhela sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno...- Nick miro de reojo a Judy la cual seguía mirando a Jack el cual desmiente con torpes palabras un capricho que Melissa contó sobre él aspirando una bolsa con pastillas de vitamina C molidas en su interior cada vez que se emocionaba o ponía nervioso, la parte de la bolsa es cierta pero las pastillas son otra historia. La boca de Judy sonreía pero una de sus orejas apuntaba en su dirección, ella estaba poniendo atención a la conversación entre él y la zorra ártica, al igual que le pondrá atención a las palabras que dirá en este instante. -La verdad es que no. Estas hablando con alguien que no tiene mucha suerte con las damas- habló por fin y Judy escuchó.

 _¿Es por eso que nunca lo he visto en una cita?_ pensó la coneja. No, no era eso, de ser así habría llamado a la zorra de aquella vez. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo? ¿De qué le sirve mentir en un momento así? Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de una cosa... Si bien conto algunas cosas sobre su vida en el ZPD no dio detalle alguno sobre su vida privada, mucho menos lo sumamente cercanos que eran el uno del otro. Si bien es correcto que no diga nada, hasta a Melissa se le han escapado algunas cosas, pero a Nick ni un solo detalle. _No quiere que lo conozca…_ pensó una vez más dando en el blanco. Sin duda alguna lo conoce más de lo que quisiera.

-Y... ¿No hay nadie en quien estés interesado?- la pata de Melissa poco a poco se acercó a la de Nick. Él estaba a punto de responder la pregunta pero algo tapó su boca antes de poder hacerlo. El tenedor de Judy resbaló de su pata, terminando muy cerca de la pata de Melissa la cual retiró de inmediato evitando un golpe en sus delicados dedos. Pudo haber sido algo menos ruidoso ya que la mitad del salón detuvo sus conversaciones y meriendas por mirar al origen del ruido, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que sería tan llamativo su ataque de... _No son celos... No son celos... No son celos..._ se repetía Judy una y otra vez en su mente como una especie de mantra.

-Amm... Judy... ¿Estás bien?- hablo Jack para que la coneja reaccionara nuevamente ya que pasados dos minutos ella seguía con una expresión de incredulidad. Los demás animales ya habían vuelto a sus conversaciones mientras ella seguía petrificada.

-Sí, sí, sí... Lo siento...- habló al fin riendo nerviosa. Nick conoce casi a la perfección (si no es que perfectamente) a Judy, sabe que eso no fue un accidente. _¿En verdad lo hizo a propósito?_ se preguntó mirando con sospecha a la coneja que tomaba nuevamente su cubierto. La imagen de su sonrisa fingida y su oreja apuntando en su dirección volvió a cruzar su mente, y dicho acontecimiento le hizo surgir otra duda en su mente antes de volver a la normalidad. _No estará… ¿Celosa?_

El resto de la cena pasó con mayor naturalidad. Cuando las parejas ya hablaron lo suficiente por separado hasta Jack lanzaba comentarios para que sus tres acompañantes rieran, al igual que Nick y Melissa. Judy fue la única que mantuvo el silencio dedicándose solo a reír y dar pequeños detalles sobre las historias de su compañero, cosa rara en ella ya que se caracteriza por ser muy habladora.

Cuando fue hora de irse las cosas fueron algo distintas que en la llegada. Nick llevará a Melissa a su hogar el cual queda camino a su departamento (que casualidad) y Jack a Judy más que todo por cortesía. En si recorrerían caminos parecidos, ambos departamentos están muy cerca del otro, pero como hay dos automóviles la idea es sacarles provecho. Cuando la pareja policial se acercó para despedirse, un ambiente de tensión se percibió a cuadras de dicho punto, como si quisieran gritarse tantas cosas aunque tuvieran a dos animales esperando por ellos. Tensión que gracias al cielo, ni Jack ni Melissa notaron.

-¿No fue tan terrible?- le pregunto Judy a Nick algo nerviosa.

-Bueno...- Nick llevo su pata a su nuca y sonrió igualmente nervioso. -La verdad es que no, pero aun así, para la próxima quisiera saber los detalles antes y darte mi opinión. ¿Sí?- Judy asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nick como despedida. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a sus impulsos de querer abrazarlo y apretarlo para jamás soltarlo todo habría terminado como un típico final de película de Disney, pero como esto no tiene nada que ver con Disney (si claro) las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere.

Judy subió al auto de Jack el cual le hizo sentir un aire de nostalgia, pero de la mala, ya que era muy parecido al auto de ese bastardo de nombre Isaac (por no decir el mismo modelo siendo lo único diferente el color). El conejo comenzó a conducir en la dirección que Judy le fue indicando poco a poco hasta dejarla frente a la entrada del condominio. Ambos bajaron de este para despedirse, pero algo pudo percibir Judy que le hizo sentir insegura. Molestia.

-¿Lo pasaste bien esta noche?- pregunto Jack tratando de parecer sereno, siendo que en el fondo estaba irritado. Muy irritado.

-Si- respondió Judy con sinceridad. -Es primera vez que estoy en un restaurant así de lujoso. La comida fue deliciosa y la plática exquisita. Eres un buen anfitrión. ¿Lo sabías?-

-No me alagues de esa forma, fue el restaurant el encargado de todo eso- ambos rieron tras el comentario. -¿Estamos bien entonces?- Judy asintió y luego hizo la misma pregunta para Jack, el cual se tomó su tiempo para pensar una respuesta y cuando la tuvo llevó su pata derecha a su nuca. -Bueno... ¿La próxima vez podríamos estar SOLOS?- pregunto con un minúsculo tono de molestia y enfatizando la última palabra, ademán que Judy por poco notó. Si bien la idea era pasar un grato momento sus sentidos de policía siempre estaban alerta, tanto como para notar pequeñeces como esa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te gusto que llevara a Nick? Tu mismo estuviste de acuerdo con la cita doble-

-Lo sé… Es solo que... Parecías tan concentrada en él que... Me sentí dejado de lado un poco- Judy quería refutar eso, pero tal y como sucede con Nick se le es imposible. -No es que me callera mal ese zorro- volvió a retomar la palabra diciendo lo ultimo con tono despectivo, -solo pensé que estarías más atenta a MÍ- se señalo con el pulgar de su pata derecha. El rostro de Jack es adornado con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándole un aire sínico que Judy verdaderamente detesta.

-Pero si éramos los cuatro entonces la idea era compartir entre todos. No entiendo porque te molestas- el conejo ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos, fue cuando Judy recordó las palabras de Nick: "Un niño mimado que siempre tuvo lo que quiso". Algo cayó entonces en la mente de Judy. Si bien Jack trató de guiar la conversación, fue Nick el verdadero anfitrión. El macho se dio cuenta de eso y simplemente no pudo con ello, definitivamente estaba muy acostumbrado a ser el "maestro de ceremonias". ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que había alguien más interesante que él en la misma mesa y que acaparara más la atención de Judy? Pues… Sí. -Mira... Lamento si no te puse la atención debida, pero la idea era compartir entre los cuatro. Te escuche tanto como a Nick y a Melissa. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Dime qué puedo hacer para-

-¡Tú eras MI cita!- fue interrumpida por el estruendoso grito de Jack, acompañado con una expresion de irritación. -La cita doble fue organizada para que cada quien congeniara con seres de su propia especie, yo te vi mas en las nubes y pendiente de ese zorro que de mí. ¿Acaso crees que no note tu oreja? Somos conejos, sabemos cuando no nos ponen atención-.

Su oreja… _Si el pudo darse cuenta de ello, quizás Nick también…_ pensó. Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick… Su mente la llevaba siempre al mismo torpe pero astuto zorro. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro trato de concentrarse, pero cierto es que Jack ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-Pues lo lamento- dijo Judy igualmente molesta. Si bien sabe que pudo estar más atenta no es como para que la recriminen por ello. Todos merecían atención, y para desgracia de Jack, Nick se llevo más que él. Qué pena… ¿No es cierto? -Tampoco es para que me trates así. Si quieres atención entonces busca otra hembra que te mime y haga lo que quieras, porque esta coneja tiene un compañero el cual sabe llevar mejor una situación que tú. No eres más que un niño mimado que siempre tuvo lo que quiso- _Mira nada más… Hablé igual que Nick…_ pensó. -Y si te molestas por UNA noche que no salió como quisiste entonces déjame decirte que el equivocado eres TÚ, no YO- Judy dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando pasos fuertes, tanto que la acera sonó en varias ocasiones.

-¡HEY! ¿¡Donde crees que vas!?- grito Jack desde su lugar.

-A caminar. ¿Que acaso no puedo hacerlo? ¿Acaso tengo que dejarte subir a la puerta de mi departamento, que me beses y marcharte como un campeón?- Jack trato de objetar, pero era eso mismo lo que tenía en mente para el término de la velada, sin mencionar claro la posibilidad de un tercer tiempo (ya saben a lo que me refiero). -Me lo imagine. Pues no hoy compadre, esta coneja ira SOLA a recorrer las calles porque no necesita de un estricto itinerario para ser feliz. Adiós Jack, saludos a tu madre y mándale un recado de pasada: dile que crio a un verdadero imbécil-.

Dicho y hecho, humilló a Jack para luego emprender camino a quien sabe dónde. Solo caminó, caminó y caminó hasta sentarse en el asfalto de una esquina aleatoria. En ella no quería soltar lágrima alguna. Estaba enojada, no triste. No vale la pena gastar gotas de llanto en un conejo que no lo merece... Pero aun así lo hizo. Lloró por un rato desahogándose y recordando las palabras que su madre le dijo hace muchos años: "El llorar nos ayuda a deshacernos de los malos momentos que pasan en nuestra vida, además de ayudarnos a conocer nuestra propia sensibilidad. No te hace más débil, tampoco más fuerte, pero si te hace sentir tranquila contigo misma, Judy. Animal que no llora no es que sea valiente, simplemente es alguien que no puede conectarse consigo mismo." Vaya que tenia razón en ese momento. Las lágrimas cuando dejaron de salir hicieron sentir más tranquila a Judy, como si fuera un animal nuevo que pudo dejar de lado el incidente con Savage, y alguien que pudiera enfrentar lo que sea con la mejor de las actitudes.

En un momento, el ruido causado por el freno de un auto la hizo entrar en razón y se puso de pie para ver donde había llegado tras su ciego caminar. El ruido era del auto de Nick, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña casa esquina de dos pisos que seguramente será de Melissa. Ya es suficiente con el numerito de Jack, y sumado a la maldita coincidencia de encontrarse justo ahí su pecho no aguanto más y comenzó a sentirlo apretado, mucho más cuando vio a la pareja de zorros bajar del auto con naturalidad y tomar posición frente al inmueble. Sabía que no quería escuchar lo siguiente, pero su lado masoquista le hizo poner atención a la escena mientras oculta su presencia a la vuelta.

-Fue una noche muy divertida, Nick. Lo lamento un poco por el ego de Jack, pero en si él no supo controlar la situación. En mi opinión tú fuiste el maestro de ceremonias- dice con una leve risilla. _Perfecto..._ pensó una vez mas Judy al ver que la vida le recordó su fiasco con Savage, y para empeorar, le traía un meloso momento entre Nick y Melissa, cosa que la dejará aun peor. Los zorros parecían verdaderamente una pareja. Hablaban parecido, sus temas eran interesantes, la química fue algo natural apenas se conocieron, tanto que disgustó a Judy en cierto punto. A estas alturas ya no podía negar que estaba celosa de Melissa por recibir tanta atención.

-No es para tanto- hablo Nick. -Para serte sincero me calló mal de presencia ese conejo. Pero era la cita de Judy así que lo hice por ella-. "Lo hare... Por ti..." fueron las palabras que llegaron a la mente de Judy. Ella creyó de inmediato que se sintió obligado a asistir, pero la verdad es que no lo estaba, de ser por ella iría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo sin sentir arrepentimiento alguno. Por desgracia, Judy no tiene la más mínima idea.

-Se ve que aprecias mucho a la señorita Hopps- su voz fue con un tono algo triste. ¿Por qué? -Pero ahora que estamos solos... Te recuerdo una pregunta que aun no me respondes... Estás… ¿Interesado en alguien?- preguntó con nervios en su hablar. El silencio se dio mientras Judy cerró los ojos apoyando su espalda en el muro que oculta su presencia. _Es tu momento, Nick. Es un gran partido y podrás ser muy feliz con ella…_ pensó cuando se dispuso a retirarse. Pero algo la detuvo. Unas palabras que cree ella, nunca olvidará.

-La verdad... Si estoy interesado en alguien- Judy volvió a mirar la situación y encontró a Melissa con sus ojos mirando el suelo claramente decepcionada.

-¿Nada que pueda hacer?- pregunta como última esperanza.

-Lo siento... Una noche no le puede ganar a meses y meses viendo a esa hembra- Judy no podía creerlo, la había rechazado. ¿Por quién? Dice que la conoce hace meses, pero él no ha mencionado el nombre de nadie en todo este tiempo aparte de su madre, y ella falleció hace unas semanas. ¿Le estará ocultando la existencia de alguien más que ocupó un lugar especial en su vida? Nick de por si es impredecible, pero esa clase de temas los han tocado con anterioridad y nada, el zorro siempre responde con negativa.

-Entiendo...- dijo derrotada. -Aun así fue genial conocerte, Nick. Lamento no ser suficiente para ti- dice dando media vuelta para acercarse a la puerta de su casa.

-No digas eso, eres excepcional- dicha palabra hizo enojar a la coneja. ¿Por qué la alaga si la esta rechazando? No tiene sentido. ¿O quizás si? Para ella al menos no. -No tienes que lamentarte, mucho menos disculparte, soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Lamento no poder corresponderte, Melissa- el silencio vuelve a darse y la zorra suelta un suspiro.

-Aun así... Si cambias de opinión sabes dónde encontrarme- tomando algo de fuerza para corresponder un desesperado impulso se acerca al macho para darle un beso en la mejilla. Judy vio el acto perpleja. El beso le importó un comino, fue la voluntad de la zorra por hacerle caso a una última locura lo que la dejo marcando ocupado. ¿Como podía corresponder tan fácilmente sus impulsos mientras a ella le cuesta un montón? _Supongo que es cosa de especie..._ pensó. -Adiós, Nick- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Adiós, Melissa- la zorra ártica entro y Nick se quedo parado unos cuantos minutos. Judy lo observó todo ese tiempo hasta que el zorro dio un pesado suspiro. -Ya puedes salir- _¿Me vio?_ pensó Judy asustándose y pegando su cuerpo al muro con la respiración agitada. Trató de correr, pero antes de poder escapar una pata la tomo del brazo. La coneja volteó para mirar a Nick algo asustada. -Si tu no sales, entonces voy por ti- dijo Nick mirándola a los ojos con el mismo semblante seductor que lo caracteriza. Judy sonrió nerviosa y con mucha vergüenza tras escuchar conversación por personal que fuese.

-Lo siento...- es lo único que dice. Pero en medio del silencio una duda más llega a su mente. -¿De cuándo sabias que estaba escondida?- Nick no tiene un oído agudo como ella ni mucho menos un radar en su cabeza que le diga la ubicación de todo animal en Zootopia, pero no es algo que necesite para saber la ubicación de cierta torpe coneja.

-Lo suficiente- responde riendo. -¿Y Jack?- pregunta Nick. La imagen de su desdicha una vez más se presentó frente a ella en forma de palabras, y una negativa con la cabeza fue lo necesario para que él comprendiera. Las cosas volvieron a salir mal. -Entiendo...-

-¿Por qué la rechazaste, Nick?- ella no espero el silencio, quiso saber de inmediato las razones de su respuesta.

-Pensé que habías escuchado todo- Judy asiente, pero aunque preguntó lo que preguntó, quería que respondiera otra cosa, más bien un "por QUIEN". -Entiendo a que quieres llegar, pelusa, pero es algo que no me corresponde contarte- dice con esa voz suave que mataba a Judy. Quería ahogar al zorro con preguntas, una tras otra, tras otra… Pero este no era el momento para eso. Sí dejó salir una de las chorrocientas, netamente por capricho.

-¿Y cuando sabré entonces?-

-En su debido momento-. _O quizás nunca..._ –De hecho, más que yo contarte, tu eres quien debió darse cuenta hace ya un tiempo. Se me olvida lo mala que eres para notar lo obvio- una risa se escapa de la boca de Nick, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Judy. _¿Hace un tiempo? ¿Tan obvio es y no me he dado cuenta?_ pensó antes de escuchar la voz de Nick una vez más. -No nos preocupemos de eso ahora. Ambos tuvimos una semana agotadora y una noche difícil tomando en cuenta los fracasos amorosos. ¿Te parece si seguimos con esta charla en mi departamento? Arrende "Zombietopia" en ZooBuster hace un par de días, y estaba esperando una noche como esta para estrenarla contigo. ¿Qué dices?- el zorro le estiro la pata la cual ella tomó con algo de nervios, sintiendo una calidez y seguridad inigualable al contacto. Tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que estaba agotada, pero la duda aun seguía presente y seguirá hasta que logre sacarle dicha información al zorro. Trabajo difícil pero no imposible.

Volviendo a la realidad, Judy no se percato del momento en que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Solo quería tener esa típica noche de películas en el típico departamento de un no tan típico zorro, y nada se lo impedirá. La pareja se alejó poco a poco con sus patas aun entrelazadas, no porque no se dieran cuenta ni se dieran el trabajo de separarlas, sino porque ese contacto por muy atípico que fuese era lo que necesitaban aquella noche de desilusiones amorosas.

 **Eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado, entretenido, sacado una que otra sonrisa, grito de emocion... Ya saben, lo tipico (?) Si alguien es capaz de darme una critica constructiva lo agradeceria enormemente para asi seguir mejorando mi escritura para todos ustedes.  
**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo u otra historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estamos otra vez presentando ya el 4to capitulo de esta historia, en sí no crei que tendría aceptación alguna pero por los comentarios que he recibido puedo entender que les gusta, eso me alegra y anima para seguir construyendo esto y no pienso dejarlo botado a estas alturas.**

 **Espero les guste lo que estan por leer y sin nada mas que decir... Corre video.**

 **-o-**

Capitulo 4: Tiernos conejos

 **Jueves 7 de Diciembre… 10:27 am…**

Las ruidosas vías del tren acompañadas de un altoparlante dieron el aviso sobre la llegada del tren con salida desde Zootopia hasta el pequeño y tranquilo pueblo de Bunny Burrows, el cual dejó salir por sus puertas una no muy alta cantidad de animales que corresponden a la categoría de presa… Y un solo depredador. A Nick no le gusta levantarse temprano, pero era eso o quedarse solo en la metrópolis aburrido y sin mucho que hacer durante sus días libres. Viendo el lado positivo, un pestañeo durante el viaje fue lo necesario para darle la energía que no pudo conseguir durmiendo de noche, dándole la fuerza para llevar en su hombro derecho una maleta de tamaño pequeño y en su pata izquierda un bolso apto para su tamaño. Aunque la maleta tiene ruedas y es de muy fácil transporte decidió llevarla en su hombro solo por querer demostrar superioridad, dejando a la dueña de esta con un puchero en el rostro. Está de más decir que si ella trata de imitar a su compañero no podría caminar ni diez pasos antes de agotarse o caer al suelo con maleta y todo.

Un par de conejos adultos esperaban a su hija en la estación, la cual prometió viajar a su pueblo natal para la celebración de un festival realizado todos los años antes del invierno en Burrows para que la cosecha continuara siendo productiva. Este se divide en dos secciones, la primera es espiritual, para pedir y dar gracias (ya que Burrows se considera un pueblo bastante creyente), y la segunda, a la cual se le atribuye la mayor parte del tiempo, una gran fiesta realizada en la plaza central con música, juegos y mucha pero mucha comida.

-Estoy en casa- dijo Judy frente a sus padres y corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos con cariño. La ciudad puede ser muy agobiante, más cuando estas lejos de tu familia. Muchos animales tiene la ventaja de llegar a casa tras una jornada extensa de trabajo, no siendo así para Judy, la cual debería viajar muchos kilómetros para poder hacerlo. Volviendo a la escena, una cosa que sorprendió a Judy fue la ausencia de todos sus hermanitos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, hace mucho tiempo no veía a los dos animales que la trajeron a este mundo y tiene pensado aprovecharlos al máximo.

-¿Donde está Nick?- preguntó Bonnie para luego ver que el zorro venia pocos metros detrás de Judy con su maleta. Cuando llegó frente a ellos dejó las cosas en el suelo para saludar a ambos conejos de la misma forma que siempre lo hace, es decir, arrodillándose para besar el dorso de la pata de Bonnie (sacándole una risita nerviosa acompañado de un "que galán es este zorro"), para luego recibir una mirada de advertencia de Stu y tomarle la pata con muy buen ánimo seguido de un abrazo de machos. Ambos se sobaron la espalda por la fuerza de los golpes mientras que las dos hembras rodaron sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No es la primera vez que Judy decide viajar con Nick a Burrows, la primera vez fue mucho más incómoda. Judy hablaba mucho de Nick por video llamada con sus padres pero siempre se le escapó un detalle crucial: jamás dejó en claro su especie. Cuando llego al pueblo con un zorro de acompañante Stu por inercia lo roció con el repelente para zorros (la vieja confiable), dejando a Nick en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras sus patas cubrían sus ardientes ojos. Los días pasaron y poco a poco fue encajando dentro de la rutina Hopps, entendiendo gracias a esta el por qué Judy se levantaba tan temprano, la dedicación a su trabajo, la organización, entre otro tipo de aspecto los cuales gracias a Nick fueron desapareciendo, dejando bastante claro que la pereza del zorro puede ser contagiosa de vez en cuando, y de cuando en vez.

El viaje en camioneta fue bastante corto y Nick aprovecho de sentir la brisa del campo, algo que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo. Si bien fue nacido y criado en Zootopia el caos de la ciudad puede ser muy estresante tanto para él como para Judy, la cual acompañando al zorro en la zona de carga cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para llenar sus pulmones con un aire que contagiaba tranquilidad y una paz solo comparable con la obtenida al entrar en el descanso eterno.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Hopps a los cuatro les sorprendió ver que no había nadie en la entrada. Ni un solo conejito corriendo como loco mientras esperan a su hermana ni al zorro con el cual jugaron en diversas ocasiones, pero pasados unos segundos una estampida de al menos cincuenta pequeños conejos apareció por un pasillo dirigiéndose a Judy. Ella cerró sus ojos y levantó sus brazos con una sonrisa en el rostro sin importar si sus hermanos la pulverizaban debido al peso que debería soportar.

-¡TIO NIIIIIIICK!- gritaron todos para lanzarse al zorro dejando a su hermana con los brazos abiertos. Judy se volteó con la misma postura y una expresión estupefacta para ver una cola de zorro y, lo que parecía ser su dueño, cubierto por conejitos que no superaban los 8 años de edad. Dejó caer sus brazos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Nick pidió ayuda desesperado por deshacerse de la horda. Los señores Hopps también rieron, sobre todo Stu, pero Bonnie supo el sufrimiento por el cual pasa el zorro y pasados unos minutos aplaudió un par de veces para que todos los conejitos se separaran del depredador. Todos lo hicieron… Excepto una.

Cuando Nick trató de levantarse se dio cuenta que una pequeña del mismo color de pelaje que Judy pero de ojos café vestida con un short y polera morados se quedo sobre su espalda, la sonrisa y sus ojos fue lo que ayudo a Nick para recordar a la pequeña Isabella. Sin querer menospreciar al resto, es sin duda alguna su favorita, ya que durante su primera visita él se convirtió en una especie de héroe para ella al espantar un grupo de brabucones que la empujaron del columpio cuando llevo a la horda al parque. Los días pasaron y no pudo evitar sentirse tocado por cada tierna acción con la cual le daba las gracias, por lo que se prometió a si mismo hacer algo solo para ella cada visita a Burrows, y esta no será la excepción. Sin previo aviso Nick comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas por todo el living con ella en su espalda, generando celos por parte de todas las crías que vieron la tierna escena. Judy y Bonnie sonrieron enternecidas mientras que Stu agradece mentalmente a Nick por jugar al caballo andante con una de sus hijas, así su espalda podrá descansar un poco.

 _Se le dan bien los niños..._ pensó Judy al ver como su hermanita reía cada vez que Nick relinchaba (o hacía el intento de). De un momento a otro una imagen paso por su cabeza... Ella y Nick tomados de la pata con un pequeño zorro del lado de Judy y una conejita del lado de Nick, los cuatro caminando por el parque. Fugaz como llegó, la imagen se fue. La coneja sacudió la cabeza y se golpeo mentalmente a si misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre su compañero, su "AMIGO". No debía ser nada más que eso. ¿O solo ella lo cree? Obviamente para su pequeña cabeza es imposible que Nick piense esas cosas sobre ella... Ilusa… No tiene la más mínima idea de lo equivocada que está, y que la imagen de ellos y ambos pequeños paso por la cabeza de Nick hace ya mucho tiempo.

El resto de la mañana fue realizada con mucha calma dedicando su tiempo a instalarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales están una al lado de la otra. Estarán en las madrigueras los próximos dos días para ser exactos sin contar el presente y el domingo, el séptimo día de la semana deberán empacar nuevamente para volver a la ajetreada metrópolis y a sus normales rutinas como policías.

El almuerzo por otro lado fue una situación crucial para ambos animales, ya que Bonnie les preguntó sobre el disfraz que utilizarían en la festividad del día siguiente. Días atrás, cuando la pareja de conejos llamó a su hija para preguntarle si los visitaría olvidaron ese pequeño detalle, detalle que de todos modos a Judy se le olvidó preguntar: la temática del festival. Años anteriores los juegos tenían sus gracias, otras veces los puestos de comida donde organizaban competencias, este año serían los mismos asistentes, los cuales deben ir disfrazados para darle un ambiente mucho mas colorido de lo que ya es.

Está de más decir que ambos policías escupieron sus bebestibles por la sorpresa, y terminada la comida Judy tomó a Nick de su ropa para correr por un disfraz. Por desgracia las tiendas estaban algo colapsadas, no fueron los únicos en buscar atuendo de última hora y eso les jugó mucho en contra, más todavía el hecho que no habían muchos disfraces para zorros y ya era algo tarde como para confeccionar uno. En cuanto a Judy, pudo tener un disfraz hace horas, pero la terquedad por encontrar algo que fuera concorde a lo que Nick usase la cegó al momento de escoger. No podía ser Nick disfrazado de una cosa y ella de otra totalmente distinta, no, tiene que ser un disfraz en pareja, como mejores amigos que son. _Hembras…_ pensó Nick muchas veces durante la búsqueda.

Las horas pasaron y siendo exactamente las seis de la tarde todo parecía perdido. La pareja de policías yace agotada en una banca cualquiera del pueblo. Todo parece que irán a la festividad con ropas normales, cosa que a Nick no le molesta para nada, pero no puede evitar sentirse frustrado al ver el rostro entristecido de Judy. Por suerte la vida no siempre se encarga de hacernos caer, también nos sonríe de vez en cuando. Fue ahí cuando ella apareció…

-¿Judy Hopps?- preguntó al ver una coneja con la cara larga sentada al lado de un zorro. Ambos se voltearon vislumbrando a una zorra de avanzada edad que a pesar de no ser reconocida por Nick, si lo hizo Judy.

-¿Señora Grey?- la madre de Gideon Grey apareció y se acercó a ambos para saludarlos con mucho ánimo. Curioso es que no estuviera preparando pasteles al lado de su hijo, pero su mayor sueño en si no fue pasar al lado del horno. Ahorrando un poco de dinero se retiró de la pastelería, dejándole el trabajo a su esposo e hijo, instalando en su propia casa una tienda de costura a la cual le dedica todo el tiempo del mundo, curioso es lo bien que le va, tal parece que los zorros tienen un talento natural por la sastrería.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunta la zorra después de saludar.

-Lo que a todos, el festival- respondió Judy. -A mis padres se les olvido contarme que sería con disfraces, y hemos estado buscando algo desde hace ya muchas horas-.

-Pero es casi hora de la cena y aun los veo aquí. ¿Qué problemas tienen para encontrar? Las tiendas están colapsadas, pero con un poco de paciencia algo se puede conseguir-.

-Judy tiene la loca idea de usar disfraces en conjunto, haciendo las cosas mas difíciles aun- declaró Nick recibiendo un codazo en el brazo por parte de su amiga. No le gusta que la avergüence frente a sus conocidos, pero era imposible decir otra cosa tomando en cuenta la desesperación por encontrar algo. Si bien Judy se daba por vencida a veces, refiriéndose a este problema ella no se detendría hasta pasada la media noche. Ahí recién pensaría en detenerse.

-¿Pero no son policías? Podrían usar sus trajes de servicio-.

-Los dejamos en Zootopia. Trajimos nuestras placas pero como la idea es pasar un buen tiempo y descansar no pensamos que fueran necesarios- dijo Judy apenada. La pose pensativa de la zorra (en el buen uso de la palabra) los sacó de su poco alegre trance, si bien no tiene muchos disfraces hay algunas cosas que podrían servirles a ambos.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo- un rayo de esperanza pasó por sobre sus seres expresándose como una grata sonrisa en el rostro. La señora Grey los guió a su casa y les pidió un poco de paciencia mientras se adentró en la residencia para buscar algo. Si bien Judy conocía a Gideon Grey desde hace muchos años nunca había pisado su hogar por razones más que obvias, una casa que deja en evidencia el honesto salario que ganan todos como familia, pero no por eso es un mal lugar para vivir. Acogedora y con una serie de adornos que la hacían ver tanto adorable como hermosa, dejando de lado el piso y paredes de madera por ser una característica típica de la gran mayoría de viviendas del pueblo.

Los minutos pasaron y el olor a pasteles ya les estaba dando hambre a ambos, y antes que Nick convenciera a Judy de ir por algo de comer la zorra adulta llego con dos prendas de cuerpo completo.

-Gideon uso esto en... Oh, lo siento. Me hizo prometer que nunca lo diría. Estoy segura que le quedara bien a tu amigo. Este otro es un pijama para zorros, pero aun así puede utilizarse como disfraz- a Judy se le escapo una risa cuando imagino a un Gideon Grey muy pequeño utilizando esa clase de pijama. Quien pensaría que un brabucón vestiría algo tan adorable.

-Nah, nah, nah... No creas que usare eso- negó Nick con ambas patas y alejándose levemente de las hembras. Su orgullo no lo dejaría usar esa clase de cosas, pero todos tenemos algo o alguien que nos hace cambiar de opinión, y aquí es cuando Judy Hopps entra en escena una vez más.

-Vamos, Nick... Es perfecto- Nick siguió negando hasta que la conejita le dio una expresión de tristeza lo suficientemente tierna como para derretir por dentro al zorro. _Y después se enoja cuando la llamo tierna..._ pensó Nick rodando los ojos y cediendo al final de cuentas. Ambos agradecieron la ayuda de la señora Grey antes de volver a casa. Nick con un rostro molesto pero aun así agradecido por terminar su sufrimiento en búsqueda del disfraz.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor pena ni gloria, a menos que consideres una pena el rostro de póker que Nick utilizó todo el tiempo desde que salieron de la residencia Grey hasta que ambos fueron a dormir, y el que en definitiva usaría cuando llegara a la fiesta vestido de... ESO.

 **Viernes 8 de Diciembre…**

A la mañana siguiente todos los adultos y adolescentes Hopps se movían de un lado para otro pues vestir a una cantidad bestial de crías no es cosa fácil, mucho menos cuando ellos también deben prepararse. El tener a todo el mundo listo tomó desde las 6 am, pasando sobre la parte religiosa a la cual solo asistieron Stu y Bonnie en representación de toda la familia, y el inicio de la fiesta a las 5 pm.

Judy terminaba de vestir a la última de sus hermanitas, a Isabella en específico, cuando su madre le avisó que irían en camino con quienes ya estuvieran listos, de todos modos solo quedaban ella y Nick. Cuando todos estuvieron en el exterior del hogar la coneja fue a su habitación para ponerse su disfraz, el más fácil de todos junto con el de Nick pero que causaría el mayor de los impactos.

Y hablando del zorro...

-¿Aun no te pones tu disfraz?- pregunto Judy con algo de molestia al ver a Nick sentado en la cama mirando la prenda, aun sin saber si despedirse de su orgullo como depredador natural de al menos el 90% de Bunny Burrows o arruinar por completo la festividad para Judy, quizás es algo exagerado el usar la palabra "arruinar" pero Judy no lo diría de otra forma. Él no respondió, solo tomó le prenda con una pata y dio camino a la habitación contigua para cambiarse. No dijo palabra alguna cuando pasó al lado de Judy, pero unos casi insonoros murmullos le avisaron a la coneja que su compañero tiraba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. _Otra cosa para añadir a la lista de "Cosas estúpidas que hago por Judy Hopps"…_ pensó Nick. Ya en la soledad de su cuarto rió para sus adentros y procedió a colocarse su disfraz.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando ambos salen de las respectivas habitaciones no pueden evitar el mirarse el uno al otro, Nick con inexpresividad y Judy tratando de no gritar una enorme risa, la cual no pudo ahogar por mucho tiempo y simplemente salió como una bomba de carcajadas. Él la miro con el mismo semblante serio, deseando que la maldición de ambos se manifestara en este momento.

Por decirlo de alguna manera, ambos tienen una especie de karma que explicita: "Si algo malo me pasa a mí, también te pasara algo malo a ti" el cual se aplica tanto en aspectos serios como triviales, y en efecto, cuando Judy soltó la risa el disfraz se deslizo hasta el suelo dejándola al descubierto por completo. Nick abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio a Judy vestida con una polera naranja y con solo una prenda de ropa interior rosada debajo. El silencio volvió al hogar, no tanto porque a Nick le sorprendiera ver a Judy de esa forma (bueno… también), sino por Judy la cual recogió la prenda con rapidez, encerrándose en la habitación. Nick sabía que era cosa de minutos para que saliera, y cuando lo hizo se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez Judy tomo la precaución de agarrar la espalda del pijama para que no volviera a caer.

-El cierre está en la espalda y para mi sola es un poco difícil subirlo por completo. ¿Me ayudas?- fue lo único que dijo con el rostro apuntando al suelo completamente rojo. Nick dio un suspiro y con delicadeza dio media vuelta a Judy para subir el cierre y cerrar el disfraz con un seguro para que este no se abriera con los movimientos hechos a diario (Dios bendiga la ropa de bebe). El silencio volvió una vez más, pero no duró mucho ya que ambos necesitaban salir del lugar para dirigirse a la plaza central de Burrows, y Nick sabe perfectamente como animarla (o quizás no, pero hizo el intento).

-¿Lista para ser una depredadora?- Judy lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con picardía. Claramente fue lo necesario para animarla, y con una mirada le indicó a su compañero lo lista que estaba para hacer del presente un gran día.

-Solo si tú eres mi presa-.

A las 6 pm la plaza de Bunny Burrows estaba completamente adornada y llena de puestos tanto de comida como juegos para que animales de todas las edades tuvieran entretenimiento por montones. Sumado a esto hay puesto de bebidas alcohólicas pero estos no suelen llenarse sino hasta pasadas las 10 de la noche, hora la cual encontrar niños rondando por esos lares es bastante complicado.

Los Hopps estaban distribuidos por todo el lugar al ser una familia lo suficientemente grande como para tener que separarse en grupos comandados por adultos para así todos pasar por los puestos deseados. Stu y Bonnie, disfrazados del señor y la señora Frankenstein, lideran uno de estos, seguidos por los hermanos mayores de Judy. Sara y James, la princesa Jasmine y Aladdin. Peter y Gladys, el general Shang y Mulan. Remmus y Lory, Peter Pan y Wendy. Y por último, Daryl y Sophia, Van Helsing y Anna. Judy y Nick tienen un grupo a su cargo, pero como fueron los últimos en llegar Stu y Bonnie tuvieron que encargarse temporalmente de quienes estarían con ellos, siendo doblemente difícil por unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegaron. Cuando todos vieron llegar a los policías no pudieron evitar morir de la risa.

Ahí estaba la dupla de oro del ZPD. Judy vistiendo el pijama el cual por casualidades de esta vida corresponde a un zorro, mientras que Nick sigue preguntándose como Gideon tuvo que usar un disfraz de conejo (el cual le calzaba a la perfección) a lo largo de su vida. En parte dio las gracias por convencer a Judy de no ser necesario el maquillaje, si no se vería aun más ridículo, pero obviamente no quita la humillación de presentarse ante los padres de Judy como la especie de presa a la cual ambos pertenecen. Nick dio media vuelta para retirarse pero la coneja se lo impidió tomando su "rabo" y dedicándole una sonrisa como queriendo decir: "Se acostumbrarán". Cuando ella daba esa clase de miradas no tenía muchas opciones, y por obligación tendrá que tragarse su orgullo frente a quienes más ha tratado de inculcar respeto y aceptación. Simple. ¿No es así?

-Mira nada más. ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿No es el conejito más tierno que has visto, Stu?- comento Bonnie apretando una de las mejillas de Nick con dulzura. Si bien a los conejos no les gusta escuchar esa palabra, entre seres de su misma especie es otra cosa. _Ahora entiendo porque no les gusta ser llamados de esa forma… No llamaré a Zanahorias tierna un largo tiempo…_ pensó Nick rodando los ojos.

-Sin duda alguna, querida- asintió Stu. -Y mira que tenemos aquí, esta depredadora se ve aterradora. Solo espero que cuides a mis pequeños en vez de devorarlos- dijo apuntando a Judy. Todos rieron tras las bromas sacándole por fin una sonrisa a Nick. No es que detestara esa clase de ambientes o comentarios, simplemente los ve muy infantiles como para que un zorro ex ganador de 200 dólares diarios y presente policía los diga. Pero tal y como es Judy, el optimismo de sus padres es bastante contagioso como para seguir amargado.

-Solo espero que no quieras comerme, Zanahorias- comentó Nick cosa que solo Judy pudiera escucharle. En si no fue tan difícil por el ruido del lugar, y aunque los señores Hopps tienen de igual forma un agudo sentido del oído no escucharon las palabras del zorro. Judy no pudo evitar reír y sonrojarse con esas palabras. Sabe cuando Nick pone algo de doble sentido a sus frases, y cuando dice algo solo para ella con animales frente a ellos usualmente tiene esa intención.

En menos de un segundo paso una imagen de ella "depredando" a Nick, pero en el sentido perverso de la palabra. Se encontraba sobre él en una cama, ligera de ropas y posando sus dientes en el cuello de su compañero, el cual respondía el gesto con un audible y muy excitante gemido. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse del pensamiento y concentrarse en el festival. Debe cuidar a sus hermanitos mientras dura este y nada puede sacarla de su objetivo.

O eso cree ella al menos...

Si bien ambos pusieron ojo de águila en todos, la diversión no podía estar ausente para ellos. En muchas ocasiones el zorro mostró evidencia de su buena puntería y conocimiento de las triquiñuelas que los feriantes utilizan para ganar dinero, ganando peluches y golosinas para los hermanos pequeños de Judy (y para ella obviamente) en juegos con esta clase de artimañas. Rifles con miras desviadas, dados y pelotas cargadas, incluso el viejo truco de esconder la pelota en una fila de tres vasos. _El truco es que las manos sean más rápidas que el ojo animal..._ pensó Nick volteando todos los vasos dejando en evidencia la ausencia de la pelotita, para después sacarla de la manga izquierda del mapache dueño del puesto. Esta de más decir que salió corriendo para que una horda de presas no lo despedazara, cosa que sí puede suceder, sobre todo cuando juegas contra toros, caballos u otros animales de gran tamaño. No solo los depredadores tienen sus momentos de… Salvajismo…

Judy por su parte no se quedo atrás, sacó a juego su agilidad doblemente potenciada por su entrenamiento en el ZPD, ganando un cojín con forma de una masa cubica que no sabía si llevárselo a Zootopia o dejarlo en casa. Si lo dejaba sus hermanitos pelearían por él hasta despedazarlo (otra evidencia acerca del salvajismo de las presas, aun cuando son pequeños), pero si se lo lleva a Zootopia estos se sentirían muy tristes por no dejar el premio en casa. _Ya sabré que haré con él..._ pensó dejándolo en custodia. Cuando volteó la mirada se encontró con Nick siendo acosado nuevamente por todos sus hermanos y hermanas para que les consiguiera algo más. El azúcar de los dulces obviamente les afectó un poco, y con mucha hiperactividad jalaban al zorro de un lado para otro. Judy tuvo que intervenir para no tener que devolver el disfraz por partes a la señora Grey, y para suerte de ambos ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Este tipo de festividades no son muy buenas para los niños cuando llega la noche, bastó una llamada telefónica a sus padres para que se vieran a las afueras y así llevar a todos los pequeños a casa, dándoles a los mayores la seguridad de pasar un rato más en la celebración antes de volver.

Eran las 9:15 pm cuando Judy y Nick volvieron a la plaza para seguir aprovechando su buen momento, siendo lo mejor de todo el tener algo que comentarle a sus compañeros de trabajo una vez volvieran a Zootopia (más para hacerlos sentir celosos de sus días libres que otra cosa). Nick ya se había acostumbrado al disfraz hace muchas horas por lo que pudo continuar sin mayor miedo de sentirse ridículo, y Judy aprovechó la instancia para probar uno que otro juego de a dos animales. Entre ellos la carrera de tres pies, la carreta y los ojos del borracho (este último consiste en que uno de los dos participantes debe dar 20 vueltas en su propio eje para luego ser vendado, él o ella será borracho/a ciego/a mientras el otro animal se convierte en tu guía), siendo este ultimo el mas particular, ya que si no fuera difícil guiar al ciego este no tendría gracia alguna.

Cuando se hicieron las 10 de la noche ya era algo tarde para el reloj biológico de Judy, pero un gran baile dio comienzo en medio del gran parque y ella no podía perdérselo menos cuando le encanta bailar, por lo que no dudo en ir con Nick para así mover el esqueleto unas cuantas canciones antes de volver a casa.

Desgraciadamente no todo pasa como uno lo planea...

-¿Judy Hopps?- era segunda vez que le preguntaban su identidad en la visita a Burrows, una fue la señora Grey y el segundo fue...

-¿Fred? ¿Fred McBunny?- el amor platónico de Judy en la secundaria. Un conejo de pelaje completamente blanco y ojos azules. Esta de mas decir que era (o mejor dicho ES) el sueño de toda coneja joven, siendo también en su tiempo el más popular de la escuela, razón por la cual Judy habló en muy pocas ocasiones con él. Oportunidad que tenia fue arruinada por los nervios de la coneja, en esos tiempos no tenía la personalidad para hablar con alguien que fuera perseguido por las hembras, y ella siendo una introvertida con un sueño único de volverse policía no le dio mucha importancia a su "amor infantil" sino hasta encontrarlo frente a ella en la festividad.

-El mismo- se señaló con su pulgar para luego saludar a Judy con un cálido abrazo. Nick no pudo ver esto con buenos ojos, pero se mantuvo alejado de pensar uno que otro insulto para él. Aun así, tuvo un presentimiento, un mal y extraño presentimiento. Los mismos ojos del conejo junto con su disfraz se encargaron de generarlo por dos razones fundamentales. 1.- Su astucia zorruna. 2.- La naranja mecánica es una de sus películas favoritas. -No pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Cómo le va a la policía numero uno de Zootopia?- pregunto el macho.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Siempre dando lo mejor de mí y esforzándome por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor- respondió animada. Nunca se cansa de decirlo, y nunca se cansará. –Nick- llamó al zorro para presentarlo. -Te presento a Fred. Estaba en mi escuela en secundaria. Era muy popular, no sé si lo seguirás siendo-.

-Bueno...- ambos machos se tomaron las patas a modo de saludo. Nick lo vio en ese entonces. Esa mirada de "Lo siento, esta chica es mía" era imposible que pasara desapercibida para el policía. Excepto claro, para Judy. -Trato siempre de mantener el perfil bajo, como en la escuela. Mucho gusto, señor...-

-Wilde. Nicholas Wilde. Compañero de trabajo de Judy y segundo mejor miembro del ZPD- la voz de Nick era tosca, pero supo colocar el tono necesario para que ambos no lo notaran. Ese tono de voz es una mala costumbre del zorro desde que ingresó al ZPD, colocándolo cada vez que un mal presentimiento sobre algún animal llega a su mente. No confía para nada en Fred McBunny, y su -hasta el momento- 100% de acierto lo hacen desconfiar todavía más. ¿Pero importa eso si Judy lo ve con una sonrisa en el rostro? No mucho.

-Supongo, después de todo, que los zorros siguen siendo inferiores a sus presas predilectas- dicho comentario molestó aun más a Nick. _Otro más con prejuicios sobre los zorros..._ pensamiento que se encuentra muy cerca de la realidad. –Volviendo a lo que es la fiesta… Señor Wilde… ¿Le molesta si bailo con Judy un momento?- pregunto sin escrúpulo. Judy tomó las riendas en la situación y antes de poder responder llevó a Nick de la pata a una distancia prudente, cosa que Fred no los escuchara. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, vergüenza sintió cuando no supo que decir. Mucho tiempo lleva siendo la compañera de Nick como para notar sus malos hábitos. ¿O acaso creyó que pasaría desapercibido el tono para ella? Curioso es que la molestia es el último pensamiento que pudiera pasar por su mente, en vez de eso siente muchísima vergüenza. Vergüenza de plantarle cara a Nick y decirle que a pesar de ser su visita y su deber por preocuparse por él, de verdad quiere bailar con el (para ella) apuesto conejo.

-¿Quieres ir?- pregunto Nick primero. El no es tonto, y el silencio de Judy hizo más obvia la respuesta. Pensó algunas posibles excusas, pero nada logró convencerla debido a un pequeño pero muy importante pensamiento. Nick Wilde es experto en saber cuando Judy Hopps está mintiendo.

-Aunque te mienta sabrás cuales son mis verdaderas intenciones. Si quiero, pero estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte solo- declaró Judy. La correspondencia, sentimiento que Nick verdaderamente odia. No quiere que Judy se quede con él solo por temor a abandonarlo, quiere que lo haga por su propia voluntad. -Iré a decirle a Fred que nos iremos a casa- dijo algo decepcionada. Ella de verdad quería bailar, sin importarle Nick o Fred, era un deseo propio por divertirse. Nick pudo ver a través de ella una vez más y antes que Judy diera media vuelta posó una pata sobre su hombro.

-Si quieres ve con él- fue lo dictado por Nick, frase que ha escuchado muchas veces antes que todo termine de manera horrible. -No quiero que te pierdas de todo esto solo por mi culpa. Además, si quieres bailar con él es porque te gusta- Judy rio nerviosa, en verdad la conoce bastante bien. Para ella Fred no es nada más que un tonto amor de secundaria, pero el ver nuevamente su galante figura de verdad le hizo sentir cosas en su estómago. -Yo iré por algo de beber, tu pásalo bien y espero salga todo esplendido- la sonrisa de Nick era sincera. Si bien Judy Hopps ha bailado anteriormente con el zorro muy distinto seria en un lugar público, por lo que no podría sacar provecho de la privacidad para mandar mas señales hacia ella expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos. _No hubiera servido de todos modos…_ pensó Nick recordando las muchas indirectas, recibiendo a cambio una lista de conejos que tuvieron una cita con Judy por voluntad propia de la coneja.

Judy le sonrió y antes de irse le dio un corto beso en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, dando paso hacia Fred el cual esperaba paciente. Mientras tanto, para que la mentira de Nick fuera creíble fue por un trago sin dejar de observar a la pareja de conejos. No quería seguir en el festival sin Zanahorias… SU Zanahorias. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? El es un zorro, ella una coneja. Lo correcto es que se divierta con animales de su especie. Recordó cuando hizo ESA pregunta al momento de avisarle sobre su cita doble. "¿Entonces es necesario que hable con otro zorro para pasar un buen rato?" No era necesario que fueran de la misma especie para pasar un buen tiempo, pero si es un factor importante para saber COMO pasar ese buen tiempo. _Ella goza de mejor compañía ahora…_ pensó antes de retirarse hacia los puestos de bebidas y dando gracias que el gorro del disfraz oculta sus caídas orejas.

Los minutos pasaron al mismo tiempo que el cansancio generado por las canciones fue apareciendo, representándose en las ligeras gotas de sudor en las frentes de ambos conejos los cuales movían el esqueleto al ritmo de la música desde el comienzo de la música. Judy ya estaba muy cansada por lo que le pidió a Fred una última cancion antes de irse, más que todo porque no podía evitar mover el rabo con emoción al ritmo de "Vive la vida loca de Ricky Marmot". De no ser esa canción ya estaría marcando su boleto de retirada para encontrarse con Nick antes de volver a casa.

Judy se movía con gracia mientras Fred lo hacía con elegancia, y en los últimos segundos de música sus ojos se encontraron y sus patas se entrelazaron. El macho miro a Judy con una sonrisa picara y sin preguntarle a la hembra por su permiso poso sus labios en los de ella. Un sorpresivo beso el cual duró pocos segundos dejando a la hembra sin palabras. No correspondió en ningún momento, pero sintió una emocion sin igual al ver a su amor platónico de hace muchos años corresponder lo bien que lo estaban pasando. ¿Por qué no correspondió? Algo le decía que era incorrecto hacerlo. ¿Pero qué? O mejor dicho… ¿Quién? La cancion terminó y Judy se retiró sin olvidar el despedirse de Fred, para buscar a Nick e irse del lugar siendo exactamente las 10:45 pm.

Judy buscó, pero el zorro no apareció en ningún lado, como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra. Preguntó a muchos animales si lo habían visto, un conejo del tamaño de un zorro no es la cosa más difícil de encontrar. ¿O sí? Pues bueno, lo fue. Recordó en ese instante su celular y lo tomó para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes del zorro. Nada… Antes de marcar su número y reprenderlo por dejar a una señorita sola ante la vida (razón bastante imbécil tomando en cuenta que Judy le ha dicho mil veces a Nick que puede cuidarse sola), vio como su madre arrastraba a su padre con rostro de malas pulgas. Estaba ebrio y se había desmayado por la gran ingesta de alcohol. Los conejos nunca se consideraron buenos para los tragos, y la clara evidencia estaba frente a los ojos de todo el mundo. Judy no dudó en preguntarle a su madre por Nick tratando de no pisar a su padre, mientras que Bonnie no tuvo tanto cuidado en tirar a Stu en el suelo para después tomar una pose pensativa.

-Nos encontramos con él hace poco. Dijo que se sentía cansado y que volvería a casa- respondió Bonnie. Judy la miró perpleja. ¿Le dijo a su madre que se iría y a ella no? ¿Qué clase de caballero hacia eso? _¿Qué estupideces pienso? A él no le corresponde avisarme.._. _Ni que fuera mi…_ pensó agitando la cabeza. Nick ya es un adulto y puede cuidarse por sí solo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse herida por la acción. Al notar el silencio de su hija, Bonnie siguió hablando. -Le preguntamos... Bueno, le PREGUNTÉ por ti y dijo que estabas en buenas patas. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- Judy no respondió, en vez de eso agradeció la información y dio rumbo a su hogar, pero las palabras de Bonnie la detuvieron una vez más antes de seguir corriendo. -Estoy segura que algo mas le pasa. No conozco mucho a Nick ni paso tanto tiempo con él como tú, pero se veía mas dolido que cansado. O eso creo yo al menos- una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Judy cuando pensó en esa frase. "Ni paso tanto tiempo con él como tú." En efecto ella pasa más tiempo con Nick que cualquier animal en todo el mundo, incluso cuando viene a Bunny Burrows y sus hermanitos tratan de secuestrarlo para que juegue con ellos. Sacudió su cabeza una vez más y emprendió su camino.

Cuando entra la casa se ve desierta, pero sabe que todos sus hermanitos están durmiendo y Nick se encuentra en algún lado. Living, cocina, baños... No estaba. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde lo hospedaron y ahí estaba, echado en la cama con el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos. Judy quiere respuestas, pero antes de poder decir algo escuchó un pesado suspiro que pudo pasar fácilmente como un gruñido, seguido de unas palabras que le hicieron entender el por qué Nick se fue sin avisarle.

-No pensé que sería un golpe tan fuerte...- ¿Golpe? ¿Acaso se golpeó? ¿O quizás lo golpearon? La preocupación se apodero de Judy y sin vacilar entró en la habitación.

-¿Nick?- fue lo necesario para llamar su atención.

-¿Judy?- el zorro se sorprende ante la llegada de su compañera. No la sintió llegar y tampoco sabe que tanto de lo que dijo escucho, lo que le hizo sentir un manojo de nervios. Si escuchó todo, lo que es TODO… Esta perdido…

-Sabía que había algo más... ¿Dónde te golpeaste?- Judy se acerca a Nick para ver su estado. Él solo suspiró aliviado al ver que no escuchó nada aparte de lo último, tomándolo demasiado literal.

-No es nada, el disfraz se atoró en una enredadera, tropecé con una oveja borracha y me golpee la cabeza con una mesa. Pero ya estoy bien- _Por favor que se lo trague..._ pensó con desesperación. Nick odia mentirle a Judy, pero solo así podría evitar una incomoda conversación. Más de lo que ya, por lo menos para él.

-No digas eso, si te golpeaste la cabeza es algo delicado- Judy lo mira preocupada sin saber de la pequeña victoria que pasa por la mente de su compañero, y haciendo una seña con la pata le ordena recostarse. Él para que su mentira siga creíble se deja consentir.

-¿Y cómo lo pasaste con el conejo ese?- pregunta Nick provocando que Judy sonriera sonrojada. Señal que confirma su pesar: lo que vio fue real.

-Bien. Fue lindo pasar la noche con alguien que no veía hace años- respondió con alegría.

-Mm… Me alegro por ti, Zanahorias- soltó con aire pesado antes de quedarse callado.

Tras dicha frase hubo un silencio prolongado, al menos unos diez minutos en donde la dupla no soltó palabra alguna. Nick no tenía ganas de hablar, no es su costumbre callar cuando Judy está frente a él, pero nada, cada palabra que quiso salir de su boca no pudo hacerlo. Ella por su parte trató de decir algunas cosas pero algo la detenía, un pequeño sentimiento de culpa bastante familiar pero que por alguna razón se intensifica cada vez que recuerda ese beso. ¿No debió de ser algo especial? ¿Por qué le pasa estando a su lado si sintió un gozo gigantesco minutos atrás? Son unas de las muchas dudas que Judy se hizo.

-¿Y no volverás a la fiesta?- habla Nick finalmente. Odia los silencios más de lo que odia hablar cuando esta… Triste…

-Estoy algo cansada, además no pienso dejarte solo- responde Judy sin darse cuenta que ya lo hizo una vez. Dos veces mejor dicho, una física y otra sentimental.

-Entiendo... Sera mejor que vayas a dormir entonces. Si conozco a tu familia mañana es día de trabajo, aun con el frio y la horrible jaqueca con la cual despertará tu padre- ambos rieron. Judy recordó a su padre inconsciente y le fue imposible no soltar una carcajada. Unas pocas veces lo vio ebrio, pero si hay algo que recuerda mejor que eso son las constantes quejas de Stu por callar al mundo entero. En efecto el zorro tiene razón en los dos ámbitos, el padre de Judy despertaría muy mal, y mañana, como todos los días, es jornada de trabajo, así que sin rechistar Judy le hizo caso a sus palabras.

-Está bien... Pero si algo sucede, el más mínimo dolor, quiero que me avises. ¿Sí?- Nick asiente y cierra los ojos escuchando como Judy se retira. Suelta un pesado suspiro deseando no haber visto ese corto pero significativo beso. No tiene idea si es el primero, lo más probable es que no, pero la sensación de dolor no pudo pasar desapercibida. Nick pone atención a los pasos de Judy sintiendo estos inaudibles habiendo dado unos pocos. ¿Acaso se detuvo? Su duda fue respondida cuando volvió a escucharlos pero más cerca que lejos. Sintió el peso de su compañera sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que un beso se plantó en su mejilla, un cálido y doloroso beso que lo dejo pasmado. Abrió de golpe los ojos junto con su boca por la sorpresa, mirando la puerta por la cual Judy sale meneando las caderas, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila consigo misma. Nick solo puede pensar una cosa, una frase en especifico que muchas veces ha dicho y que hoy se suma una más a la lista...

-Torpe coneja...-

 **Sábado 9 de Diciembre…**

El resto de la noche paso sin mayor pena ni gloria. Judy descansó de su magnífica velada al igual que Nick, con una notoria diferencia respecto a como lo pasaron. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron a la madriguera los conejos en su interior comenzaron a moverse, con excepción de los que llegaron a altas horas de la noche y en una calidad no muy digna de ver.

Judy despertó sintiendo aun cansancio por las incontables canciones bailadas junto a Fred, pero su lado servicial salió a flote recordando su deber por ayudar a su padre en el puesto de venta de la familia Hopps. Vio el reloj de su celular para notar que era pasado el medio día, y dando un enorme brinco fuera de la cama se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió para empezar su labor. Sorpresa se llevo cuando vio a Nick vestido con camisa de franela y una jardinera cargando una enorme canasta de zanahorias sobre su hombro y con la otra pata llevaba un balde lleno de arándanos. ¿No se golpeo la cabeza en la noche? Un golpe de esas características mínimo te dejaría un día en cama… A un conejo al menos, pero no puede juzgar el golpe Nick con un criterio distinto si está pasando unos días con ellos.

-¿Nick? Tu deberías estar descansando- dice Judy regañando a su amigo. El zorro de todos modos se veía como nuevo, no como varios conejos que aun no salen para ayudar a su padre en el campo.

-Te dije que estaría bien y así es como estoy, pelusa. Desperté con ganas de hacer algo, y como tu dormías plácidamente tu padre me pidió ayuda con el puesto, y como puedes ver ahora ayudo con las canastas-.

-Di la verdad, zorro- dijo Stu pasando por el lado de ambos con una canasta de lechugas. Curioso fue el ver a Stu en buen estado, no mostraba indicios de borrachera ni jaqueca. Es más, la sonrisa de su rostro difícilmente alguien se la quitaría, no por haber pasado una buena noche, sino porque aprecia la ayuda del zorro cuando visita el hogar. _Los milagros ocurren…_ pensó Judy viendo a su padre.

-Bueno... Yo me ofrecí- dice mas como una risa que otra cosa revelando lo realmente sucedido. Judy ante esto lo mira perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo se lleva tan bien con su padre? Si bien lo ha traído a Burrows otras veces, Stu siempre mantiene un ojo sobre él, da gracias por su ayuda y todo, pero no deja de ser raro para Judy. -Lo olvidaba- volvió a hablar Nick, -el conejo de ayer vino a verte. Dejó una invitación especial para ti, hoy a las 1 pm en "La Zanahoria Dorada"- 1 pm… ¿Qué hora es? Judy mira su celular para ver que solo tiene treinta minutos para prepararse y estar en el restaurant más lujoso de todo Burrows.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!?- gritó Judy a tal punto que tanto Nick como Stu bajaron sus orejas del susto, aun cuando el conejo se encuentre a unos metros de la pareja policial.

-Ah… Si mal no recuerdo… Ese conejo dijo: cuando ella despierte. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que despertarías a medio día?- se excusó el zorro. Técnicamente tenía razón, pero Judy no pudo evitar molestarse de todos modos. _Estúpida literalidad de Nick..._ pensó Judy antes de correr a su habitación una vez más. Nick suspiró antes de decir algo no sin antes asegurarse que estuviera completamente solo. -Y como siempre deja todo de lado por cosas que no valen la pena... Espero me equivoque esta vez...- desgraciadamente sus instintos de zorro eran mucho mejores que la intuición femenina de varias hembras que conocía, incluso la misma Judy se lo avala.

Horas después…

Nick vio cuando la agotada coneja llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el primer sofá que sus ojos vislumbraron. Su rostro calló justo en un cojín y la coneja sin prestar atención a su alrededor gritó muy fuerte, siendo el volumen del grito menor por razones obvias. Él solo la observó como siempre lo hace, le gusta mirarla, ver como comete estupideces sin aprender nada de ellas. No es que guste de su sufrimiento, es solo que las estupideces que comete normalmente no son de carácter amoroso como la ocurrida hace unas cuantas horas.

Lentamente Nick se acercó a su compañera colocando un paño de cocina usado para secar los trastes en su hombro. Explicando un poco el por qué tiene un paño en sus patas… Más que el deseo de caerles bien a los padres de Judy, el sentimiento de gozo al pertenecer a algún lado siente que debe ser correspondido. Los Hopps han hecho mucho por él, y lo menos que puede hacer es ayudarlos en sus tareas diarias cuando visita el pueblo.

Judy levantó una de sus orejas al percatarse de los pasos del zorro, pero no despegó su rostro del cojín, sintiendo como una helada pata comenzó a acariciar su cabeza buscando tranquilizarla. No quería hablar, no quería llorar, no quería nada. Nick sabe lo difícil que es Judy cuando pasa por esa clase de situaciones, pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Nick es hacer cosas difíciles con mucha facilidad y -por qué no- gracia.

-Phue uñ iyota- hablo Judy pasados unos minutos. "Fue un idiota" quiso decir pero él no quitar su rostro del cojín le hizo decir algo totalmente inentendible, más no para Nick.

-Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Nick rodando los ojos. Judy por fin dejo su posición para dar un fuerte golpe en el hombro de su compañero, el cual no se preocupó en sobar ni nada parecido, ni siquiera mostró una mueca de dolor, solo siguió mirándola con ojos preocupados, ojos que Judy no pudo mirar directamente pues no le gusta esa clase de miradas que el zorro le da. Si bien le gusta que alguien se preocupe por ella, al mismo tiempo lo detesta. "Puedo cuidarme sola" es lo que suele decir todo el tiempo. Evitando la mirada volvió a sentarse en el sofá para comenzar la inevitable e incómoda charla.

-No paraba de hablar de sí mismo, fue tedioso. Ahora está trabajando en un proyecto para traer implementos que acelerarán la cosecha del pueblo, es algo bueno pero tampoco es para creerse grandioso. Hablo minutos y minutos de eso aparte de su "galante figura", ni siquiera me dijo "te ves muy bonita, Judy" aún cuando traté de vestirme bonita para él- golpe bajo. Si bien a las damas no les gusta andar por ahí vistiendo como vagas, el vestirse bien por alguien es algo sumamente distinto, y ese aspecto fue algo que a Nick le dolió bastante. -Por otro lado, él era bastante popular en la escuela y por ende conoce muchos animales, nos encontramos con varios de ellos pero lo único que hicieron fue aumentar su ego diciendo que era novio de una celebridad. Tú sabes que odio la fama, no me quejo de mi trabajo ni de la gente en Zootopia que me conoce y habla de mí con emocion, pero tampoco me gusta alardear de mi puesto. Mucho menos cuando no soy yo quien lo hace...- Judy miraba el suelo contando su pesar, mientras Nick continuó con sus caricias. En si no eran nada del otro mundo, pero ella las sentía de otra manera, haciéndola sentir especial para alguien además de su familia, un macho que siempre estaría para ella, pero que desgraciadamente era de otra especie.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Nick.

-¿Qué crees? Le dije la verdad- respondió Judy para golpear una vez más a Nick cuando el zorro rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de estupefacto de Fred cuando al darse cuenta que no pueden controlar todo a su antojo. -Me pidió perdón, y dijo que cambiaría pero no sé si creerle, mucho menos si quisiera volver a verlo… Lo pase excelente bailando con él, pero pensé que sería especial, que sería diferente a los demás. No que le sacaría provecho a mi fama…-

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso?- Judy en ese momento recordó el beso que Fred le dio al durante el baile. Esa fue su señal. Si bien ella no correspondió ese beso, si lo hizo con los siguientes. El beso de despedida, los besos durante su cita, todos para ella fueron especiales pero que terminaron siendo una basura cuando sintió que no estaba con ella por ser Judy Hopps, sino porque ser la PRIMERA CONEJA OFICIAL DE POLICIA Judy Hopps.

-Así son algunos machos- volvió a hablar Nick tras el silencio de Judy. –No les importa un animal, salen con él o ella porque son algo para la sociedad y sienten que pueden sacar algo de provecho de esto. Por otro lado… No soy experto en conejos, pero apenas vi a ese tipo no vi nada bueno en él- confeso Nick recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Judy.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- reclamó. -Sabes que confío en ti, tu instinto nos ha salvado más de una vez. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de pasar una tarde horrible?- quizás estaba exagerando, pero Nick no pudo evitar mirar el suelo con algo de culpa. Dando un pesado suspiro pensó sus palabras, y cuando las tuvo en mente se sentó al lado de su amiga pasando su brazo alrededor de ella atrayéndola.

-Porque no es mi trabajo decirte con quien debes estar, es algo que debes decidir tú. Si hay algo que aprendí durante mi corta vida es que las desilusiones amorosas tienes que vivirlas por tu cuenta. La experiencia nos dice cómo actuar ante el amor, y nos ayuda a escoger mejor. Nadie nace sabiendo amar, Judy, y la experiencia que recojas con tus desilusiones pasadas te ayudará a elegir sabiamente en el futuro- la sinceridad de las palabras de Nick reconfortaron a Judy mas de lo pensado. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro sirviéndole de señal al zorro para lanzar una broma. -Por otro lado quien sabe, quizás algún día me equivoque y un conejo del cual piense cosas malas se convierta en tu futuro esposo- okey, quizás fue mucho incluso para él.

-Ya no me interesa, solo he conocido conejos imbéciles este último tiempo, hasta mi trabajo me ha llevado a ellos. Dices que me servirá como experiencia, pero aun con ella he hecho malas elecciones. No sé si soy yo quien atrae bastardos o la vida me dice que no debo amar a nadie. Conozco muchos conejos, pero con quienes he tenido citas terminan siendo todos unos patanes… Desde que fui adolescente, siempre fue así. Por un momento pensé que mi trabajo me llevaría a conocer conejos con otro tipo de pensamientos, que se interesarían en mí como Judy Hopps… Pero ni eso… Y ahora… Simplemente… Ya no se qué hacer...- dio un pesado suspiro mirando hacia Nick, escondiendo su rostro en su torso. Él medito un momento. ¿Lo haría? ¿Lanzaría la indirecta? No pierde nada con intentar, todo lo contrario, podría salir ganando algo…

-Quizás debas buscar a alguien que no sea de tu especie...- el silencio volvió a la habitación. Judy casi queda sin respiración por lo que escuchó. ¿Fue acaso una indirecta? Efectivamente. ¿Fue una especie de ruego para que mirara a otro lado? Por supuesto. ¿Para qué lo mirara a él? SI... Las dudas en la mente de Judy estaban (con excepción de la última), pero las obvias respuestas no. Subió la mirada para ver las esmeraldas de Nick. Él no quería forzar nada, acaba de pasar por un mal momento con otro conejo y no debe comenzar a jugar al límite. Lo único que puede hacer, y lo que su ser le indica, es rogar.

 _Date cuenta por favor... Por favor, Judy..._

-Mis padres no lo aceptarían...- fue la respuesta definitiva.

 _¡ME LLEVA LA-!_

-Aun cuando me enamorara de un animal distinto no podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que mi familia no lo aceptarán. Tengo un concepto de relación perfecta tan instaurado por culpa de mis padres que no podría pensar en tener un noviazgo sin el apoyo de todos en esta casa- dice mirando una vez más al suelo y tratando de echarle la culpa a alguien más de SUS propias decisiones, cosa que Nick sabe perfectamente. Manteniendo la calma decide no forzar la situación, lo peor que puede decirle a Judy este momento es lo equivocada que está. –El único animal que aceptan y es de otra especie, además de mis vecinos y Gideon Grey es…- Judy vuelve a mirar a Nick el cual le mira serio. Siente el brazo del zorro aun rodeándola y como su cálido cuerpo se encarga de regular su temperatura. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente bien, se siente protegida, calmada… Querida… _Será… ¿Será acaso…?_ piensa Judy antes de evitar nuevamente la mirada de Nick. –Nada…- es imposible para ella. Nick da un pesado suspiro entendiendo a la perfección todo el asunto, y del mismo modo que ha llevado las cosas hasta ahora, se encargará de no forzar ningún sentimiento de su compañera.

-Espero encuentres un conejo que entienda tus sentimientos entonces, coneja sentimental- su corazón ardía con cada palabra, pero no le importan sus propios pesares. Si se arriesga puede echar todo a perder, tomar el riesgo siempre ha significado ganarlo todo o perderlo todo, y en este caso por las palabras de Judy, significaría perderlo todo. Viendo la parte positiva, eso no significa que pueda reconfortar sus pesares… Como un amigo. –De acuerdo, Zanahorias, ya ha sido mucho por hoy. Ahora ven conmigo, me robe unas tartas de mora y arándanos del festival. ¿Quieres compartirlas?- Judy miro a Nick cono ojos acusadores, se trata de un crimen por el cual podría pasar unos años en prisión. -No literalmente, fue un decir. Cielos, pelusa. ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan literal?-

-El día que tú dejes de hacerlo- respondió como un susurro. Nick escucho a la perfección, pero decidió hacer como si no lo hubiera hecho. Tomó a Judy de la pata dirigiéndose a la cocina para disfrutar las tartas, cosa que espera le haga olvidar a Fred por lo menos un rato. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en hablar con el otro que no notaron la presencia de un tercer animal en el primer piso.

Escondida en una de las curvas de la casa, se encuentra Bonnie la cual fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina, siéndole imposible evitar escuchar la conversación. Sus patas estaban juntas frente a su pecho, maldiciéndose internamente por traspasar un pensamiento del cual no se siente para nada orgullosa.

-Quizás es momento de abrir un poco la mente...- dijo para sí misma antes de volver a la cama.

 **Eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado, sacado una sonrisa, alegrado o simplemente hecho reir o enternecerse.**

 **Sé que en si es lo tipico que han visto... Aparece un conejo, sale con Judy, les va como el d*ck y Nick le reconforta... Pero en si es por dos razones: 1.- son historias estilo Oneshot que van dentro de la misma linea temporal, y 2.- el Nick x Judy es lo primordial dentro de esta historia y trato de armar todo para que asi sea. ¿Sera esto el comienzo de algo que construire mas adelante? Quizas... Quien sabe... Solo yo lo se...**

 **A modo de despedida, alguna critica constructiva para mejorar mi escritura y asi pueda hace las cosas mejores para ustedes es bien recibida.**

 **Se despido TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo u historia :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos damas y damos, y sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia. Antes de empezar me gustaria dar las gracias por los comentarios de los reviews, como dije anteriormente no esperaba mucho aceptacion de este proyecto pero con lo que hasta ahora ha pasado puedo sentirme muy satisfecho y agradecido hacia ustedes :) Sin mas preambulos...**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo... Corre video...**

 **-o-**

Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué ahora?

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar poco a poco la ciudad de Zootopia dándole una faceta de calma absoluta en comparación a las alocadas noches de fiesta y otro tipo de situaciones nocturnas (si saben a lo que me refiero) que ocurren diariamente. Los animales diurnos de los diferentes distritos le dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo día mientras que los nocturnos fueron a recobrar energías. Al mismo tiempo la ciudad comienza a sentir el cambio de actividad, los bares y clubes cerraron mientras las tiendas de comida como restaurants, cafés entre otras abrían sus puertas a los animales gustosos de un desayuno ideal para una nueva jornada. Los domingos no suelen tener tanto movimiento como los días hábiles de la semana, pero aun así la ciudad despierta para que todos los animales tengan su tiempo de entretenimiento familiar. Las escuelas están cerradas y la mayoría de los animales trabaja medio día, siendo la familia (los pequeños para ser mas especifico) la razón fundamental para despegar el trasero de la cama o el sofá y buscar algo divertido.

Curioso es cuando animales de carácter diurno tienen entretenimiento en las horas nocturnas, siendo este tipo de animales aquellos despreocupados de la vida familiar debido a su juventud, encontrándose dentro de esta categoría una coneja que poco a poco abre los ojos con un insonoro bostezo. Judy pasó una de sus patas sobre estos para ayudarse a despertar, y se sentó en la cama provocando que la delgada sabana caiga hasta solo cubrir sus patas inferiores. Aún con los ojos cerrados estiró su espalda para que pequeños sonidos provenientes de su espina dorsal le dieran una relajante sensación que tentó con devolverla al mundo de los sueños. Por desgracia, no es el mejor momento, menos cuando se percató de algo que la dejó marcando ocupado al momento de abrir sus parpados mostrando sus amatistas al relativamente enorme espacio.

 _Este no es mi departamento..._ pensó al mismo tiempo que cruzo ambos brazos para pensar en donde diablos podría encontrarse. Las murallas estaban pintadas de azul, piso flotante como cubierta inferior y las sábanas encargadas de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo eran de color rojo oscuro. _Un momento... ¿Desnudo_? pensó una vez más. Estaba completamente desnuda y ella no acostumbra dormir de esa manera aunque hiciese un calor horrible. Dio un pequeño chillido tomando las delgadas telas para cubrirse, sintiendo un gutural quejido a su lado tras despertar a su acompañante por el ruido producido con su garganta. Judy miro atónita a la figura sentándose en la cama. ¿Fue con él quien compartió lecho quitándole una de las cosas más sagradas que tenía pensado guardar para el macho correcto? Acaso... ¿Él es el macho indicado?

-Buenos días, Judy. Qué noche la de anoche. ¿No?- hablo el macho recostándose nuevamente dándole una pícara sonrisa. Casualmente una pequeña brisa ayudada por la fuerza de gravedad se encargó de mover la poca cantidad de sabana que cubría su cuerpo, provocando que Judy lo viera en todo su esplendor.

-¿N-Nick?- el zorro aun sonreía tras la confusión de su compañera. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Y POR QUE ESTAS DESNUDO!?- grito desviando la mirada de su masculinidad. La vergüenza se apoderó de su ser manifestándose en la inmensa cantidad de sangre que viajó a su rostro de un segundo a otro, enrojeciéndolo a tal punto de no poder esconderlo tras su pelaje.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Me has visto así muchas veces- _¿Muchas veces? Es primera vez que lo hago zorro imbécil..._ piensa sin quitar las patas de sus amatistas. Vio gente desnuda en el club naturista además de sus hermanitos menores al momento del baño, pero jamás en su vida creyó ver un zorro desnudo, mucho menos que ese zorro sea un animal muy cercano a ella y le saque en cara las veces que han hecho "cosas para adultos". -¿Acaso no recuerdas que paso ayer?- ella solo negó pero no para responder su pregunta, sino para negar que haya pasado algo sexual entre ellos. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte quería que fuera cierto, pero el tradicionalismo se apoderó de su mente una vez más. ¿Ella y Nick? Su familia nunca lo aprobaría por mucho que adoren al zorro.

-¿Que me hiciste?- pregunta como si el zorro hubiera hecho algo malo. Vuelve a mirarlo de manera acusadora esta vez. Si tan solo supiera lo mucho que disfrutó la noche anterior.

-Hey, eso sonó feo. Ni que te hubiera violado- respondió un poco ofendido, pero de nada sirve si Judy Hopps lo mira con seriedad. Nick dio un pesado suspiro buscando algo de fuerzas para hablar. -Solo digamos que te veías muy tierna de pijama, sobre todo con dibujitos de zanahorias, tanto que me dieron ganas de quitártelo y comerte- las palabras del zorro fueron demasiado para su pobre cabeza, la dejó completamente pasmada. Nick siempre se caracterizo por ser muy... Poco sutil... Y esta no fue la excepción. Judy llevó ambas patas a su rostro y negó en silencio por unos cuantos minutos para luego sentir movimiento en la cama y un cuerpo pegándose a su espalda. -¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?- susurro Nick en su oído. Judy sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, siendo este solo el comienzo de una placentera sensación.

-No...- respondió seca, sin emoción alguna más que la misma vergüenza. Pero su respuesta no fue escuchada...

Sin su consentimiento Nick comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos besos en el cuello de Judy los cuales para ella se sintieron como ondas de electroshock las cuales recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco estos besos tomaron más tiempo de contacto con su pelaje y Judy sintió como su cuerpo sucumbía ante los sensuales movimientos de un torpe zorro. Sin poder negar lo mucho que le fascina dicha sensación se dejó llevar por el deseo, deseo de sentir las patas de Nick tocándola, y su boca besándola por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Nick tomo las patas delanteras de Judy quitándolas de sus ojos los cuales siguieron cerrados, pero poco le importó al zorro, continuó su erótica tarea provocando ciertos espasmos por parte de la coneja acompañados de suspiros que poco a poco se volvieron más pesados.

Las caderas de Judy fueron envueltas por los brazos de su compañero, el cosquilleo y los espasmos se intensificaron a medida subía sus patas y un gemido fue lo que escapo de su boca cuando estas llegaron a su busto, el cual bien formado para el cuerpo de una coneja comenzó a ser masajeado con rítmicos y lascivos movimientos. Ella dio un gemido siendo esta acción un grave error. Si hay algo que vuelve loco, o mejor dicho salvaje, a Nick son los gemidos de su adorada coneja. Nick quiere más... Quiere escuchar mucho más…

Nick dio un mordisco en el cuello de Judy, se preocupó de darlo con suavidad para saborear la exquisita cubierta corporal de su compañera siendo esto más delicioso para su paladar que todos los arándanos del mundo. Seguido a esto, Judy escuchó un chasquido que la hizo abrir sus ojos, y al hacerlo vio como las garras de una de las patas de Nick estaban ya expuestas y listas para cumplir su labor. Ella no se asustó en lo mas mínimo, los colmillos del zorro y las garras que poco a poco se acercaron a su vientre solo aumentaron su deseo, aspirando en lo más profundo de su mente el ser devorada por el depredador que la tiene amarrada entre sus brazos mientras da eróticas caricias. En tanto una pata masajea su busto la otra dibuja lentos círculos en su abdomen con su garra expuesta, el cosquilleo ya era muy intenso y los gemidos no pudieron seguir controlándose, escapando de la pequeña boca de Judy a medida la mandíbula de Nick aprieta con un poco mas de fuerza y su garra pasa cerca de su busto o, queriendo jugar un poco al límite, su entrepierna.

-Judy...- llamó un excitado Nick para que su excitada coneja le pusiera la atención debida. Fue difícil, pero logró escuchar a la perfección las hermosas palabras que salieron de su boca, palabras que en el fondo la hicieron sentir un gozo en el alma. -Te amo...- declaró entre fuertes y agitados suspiros. Pocas veces la trataba por su nombre en vez de los incontables apodos que le tiene, señal para darse cuenta que los movimientos de patas y uso de su boca en su superficie corporal no es solo un juego sexual, es verdadero amor lo que guía las acciones de Nick. No está jugando con ella, mucho menos abusando, le está dando lo que por mucho tiempo rogó a gritos, pero en silencio. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus orbes bajando poco a poco hasta caer en la pata de Nick, asustándolo a tal punto de darle una breve pausa a su tarea. -Judy... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió algo? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- pregunto tomando su barbilla para mirar sus (para él) hermosos ojos, quizás exagerando su preocupación ya que Judy no siente deseos de detenerse ni dolor alguno, pero él no lo sabe, la única forma de saber los pensamientos de Judy son sus palabras y acciones siendo necesario preguntar.

-No... Es solo que...- dice tratando de sonreír en medio de las eróticas sensaciones y dándose el valor para declarar lo que hace mucho tiempo tuvo en la punta de la lengua pero ha preferido esconder por miedo, miedo que poco a poco se disipa a medida el "Te amo" de Nick llena de plenitud su corazón. Tras un breve silencio, por fin lo dijo: -Yo también te amo, Nick...- una nueva lágrima escapó de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que los labios de ambos se juntaron. Fue un beso apasionado, profundo, y por sobre todo... Sincero. Ella ama a Nicholas Wilde, y él ama a Judy Hopps. Nadie puede decir lo contrario y de todos modos a ninguno de los dos le importa.

En medio del beso, la pata que sujetaba la barbilla de la coneja bajo poco a poco hasta su entrepierna, pasando un dedo por ella para asegurarse que estuviera preparada. Judy no pudo evitar romper el beso y gemir aun más fuerte por su contacto, sintiendo una vergüenza similar a estar realizando esta clase de actos a la vista de todos. Pero si ya se entregó a la vista del (para ella) animal más importante de su vida. ¿Que tendría de malo seguir? Nick tomó a Judy por las caderas y dejo su cuerpo sobre la cama panza abajo.

-¿Estas lista, querida?- preguntó Nick como un susurro en las sensibles orejas de la coneja.

-¿Para qué?- Judy se dejó llevar separando sus patas inferiores para luego sentir una pata que agarro su cola con fiereza, acción que simplemente la mató. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, toca su pequeño rabo y mucho menos debería sentir una enorme sensación de placer exteriorizada en un fuerte gemido cuando esto pasó. La cola de por sí es una zona bastante sensible para muchos animales, y el rabo de un conejo es prácticamente como un órgano sexual expuesto a tal punto que si lo tocas solo podrían pasarte dos cosas: 1.- ser demandado por acoso sexual o 2.- que dicho conejo o coneja se te entregue en cuerpo y alma debido al libido que recorre su cuerpo. Para suerte de Nick, la segunda opción es la acertada para esta situación.

-Para la mejor parte...- ella no era experta en el tema, pero entendió a la perfección lo que Nick quiso decir. Entregándose por completo al zorro cerró los ojos, y esperó...

Esperó... Esperó... Esperó... Pero el contacto junto al pasadero dolor jamás llegó. En vez de eso, volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse completamente vestida en una habitación que tampoco era muy frecuente para ella, pero que conocía muy bien por haber estado ahí unas cuantas veces. Las murallas y sabanas ya no eran azules o rojas, sino completamente blancas. Un BEP y una pesada respiración eran los únicos sonidos audibles dentro del cuarto, sumados a estos la ruidosa lluvia que causa estragos en el exterior del edificio. Cuando limpió sus ojos para mirar con claridad se vio a ella misma en un cuarto de hospital, específicamente en el hospital general de Tundratown. Nick se encuentra frente a ella recostado en la cama, inmóvil casi por completo de no ser por su pecho, el cual asciende y desciende con un ritmo respiratorio bastante débil.

-Un sueño...- susurró Judy. No era la primera vez que sus sueños le daban una mala pasada, ni tampoco era su primera vez soñando con su compañero compartiendo el lecho matrimonial, pero si maldice cada vez que sucede. Su pensamiento tradicionalista no puede contra sus propios deseos, y su mente envía señales de sus verdaderos anhelos en forma de imágenes durante sus horas de vida nocturna hace ya unas cuantas semanas. Todo específicamente desde una charla con su madre antes de partir de Bunny Burrows.

 **Sábado 9 de Diciembre...**

Judy subió con Nick a su cuarto despidiéndose con el típico y cálido abrazo de despedida diario. Si bien el zorro no estuvo presente en los acontecimientos de la horrenda cita siempre tiene ideas para hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Y qué mejor forma de terminar una reconfortante sesión de tarta de moras y decir basuras contra cierto conejo que con un abrazo? Este duró unos cuantos minutos, los cuales no pasaron por la cabeza de ambos pero si por su peor enemigo, el reloj, y cuando se percataron de lo tarde que era fueron ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Judy sin embargo no entró de inmediato, colocó su pata en el pomo de la puerta y desvió la mirada hacia su compañero el cual le guiñó un ojo antes de entrar. Ese guiño le avergonzó en leve medida y no pudo evitar reír tiernamente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hizo visible en su rostro, cosa que ella negaría mil veces.

Bonnie, quien observó la situación desde lejos pudo notar la reacción de su hija, confirmando el presentimiento que hace ya un tiempo estuvo formándose en su mente. Poco tiempo atrás comenzó a sentir una leve una sospecha en Judy, ligándola directamente hacia su compañero Nicholas Wilde. Debido al pensamiento tradicionalista con el cual ha vivido a lo largo de toda su vida lo negó muchas veces, hasta que un día llamó a Judy y no fue ella quien contestó su teléfono, en vez de eso el zorro atendió la video llamada con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa. No recuerda explícitamente que tema quería hablar con Judy, pero su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo evitar pensar en cosas extrañas respecto a su propia hija. Ese sonrojo, ese mísero y pequeño sonrojo fue lo necesario para confirmar su sospecha, y dándose algo de valor llamó la atención de su hija para tener "la charla" con ella.

-Judy...- llamó Bonnie a su hija antes que entrara en su habitación. Ella se sorprende al verla, pero más le avergüenza el pensar si llegó a ver algo de lo sucedido recientemente. Judy pregunto qué hacia aun despierta pero su madre no respondió, en vez de eso tomo una de sus patas para guiarla a la cocina, lugar en el cual estuvo hace pocos minutos con Nick comiendo tarta. Ese actuar preocupó a la policía y no se calmó hasta que ambas compartían un delicioso té de manzanilla. La sonrisa en el rostro de Bonnie es tan contagiosa que Judy olvidó por completo el sospechoso actuar de su madre y le sonrió al tomar el primer sorbo de su tasa. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar hasta que la coneja mayor decide abrir la conversación. -¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- Judy no pudo evitar escupir un poco de su té con la pregunta.

-¿Te enteraste?- pregunto Judy con una sonrisa nerviosa. Bonnie le dio a su hija una mirada bastante conocida, esa mirada de: "A tu madre no puedes ocultarle nada, querida", y agachando la mirada no tuvo más remedio que ser sincera. -Fatal...- respondió sin deshacerse de su sonrisa. -Pero no importa ya, Nick se encargó de hacerme sentir mejor, no quiero pensar más en eso. A propósito, quedó algo de tarta por si quieren sacar mañana en la mañana-. _¿Es en serio, Judy? ¿Acabas de tener una cita desastrosa y lo que más haces es sonreír? Como cambian los tiempos..._ piensa Bonnie con una mirada confundida. Pero no es de su cita lo que quiere hablar con su hija, y pasando por alto ese ademán aclaró su garganta para hablar nuevamente.

-Puedo ver que Nick se ha vuelto alguien importante para ti, Judy- comenta mirando su tasa y dando un sorbo.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto...- sin darse cuenta la joven coneja da un enorme suspiro mientras sonríe esta vez de manera bastante estúpida. -Siempre que algo malo pasa puedo contar con Nick. Me ayuda en el trabajo, me reconforta cuando tengo citas fallidas, lo pasamos muy bien juntos...- Bonnie se dio cuenta de algo que Judy quizás no, y es que el tono en su voz dejaba al descubierto algo más que solo afecto de amigos, sumado a esto una sonrisa que pasaba de ser de sincera a estúpida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para una madre ese tipo de cosas no pasan desapercibidas, menos si se trata de tus propios hijos, así que pensando un poco sus palabras para llevar la conversación por buen rumbo sin necesidad de forzarla le volvió a hablar a Judy una vez ésta termino sus halagos hacia Nick.

-No me sorprende que hayas tenido citas, siempre fuiste una conejita hermosa- ambas rieron por el comentario de Bonnie. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Judy asintió con una mirada como diciendo: "Lo que sea por ti, madre." -¿Has tenido por alguno de esos conejos sentimientos que no puedas explicar con palabras?- la interrogante tomó a Judy desprevenida. Jamás pensó en hablar sobre romances con su madre, ha sido tan reservada en ese ámbito sobre todo desde su traslado a Zootopia que prácticamente no ha hablado con nadie de eso. Aparte de Nick unas cuantas palabras. Judy negó con la cabeza siendo completamente sincera. -Y... ¿Hay algún macho por el cual tengas sentimientos que no puedes explicar?- "Macho..." esa palabra llego a Judy como si se refiriera a los machos de su especie, pero la imagen de un torpe zorro invadió su mente casi de forma inmediata. _Él es un macho..._ pensó Judy antes de golpearse mentalmente para volver a la realidad. _Es un macho... Pero no un conejo..._

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto evitando las palabras de Bonnie.

-Judy...- Bonnie se puso de pie y tomó una de las patas de su hija con ambas suyas, dando caricias suave y reconfortantes a esta sintiendo un leve temblor por parte de Judy. Se puso nerviosa con la pregunta. -Sé que nuestra familia tiene un pensamiento algo... Tradicional. Todos nuestros hijos que ahora forman una familia se han casado con conejos, obviamente, y así ha sido por generaciones desde los inicios del clan Hopps. Pero ahora vives en Zootopia. Tú misma dices que ahí cualquiera puede ser lo que sea. Si sientes algo por alguien no temas demostrárselo. Siempre has sido diferente y nos has demostrado que sin importar las dificultades que te ponga la vida puedes salir adelante. Si llega alguien que quizás pienses no será aceptado... ¿Quién te juzgara? Con tu padre solo queremos verte feliz, y si ese animal te hace feliz no importa nada más- por poco unas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Judy, pero algo lo impidió. Una última frase dicha por su madre. -Además... Dudo que Nick se aleje de ti si le sales con algo así-.

Si las primeras palabras de su madre la hicieron dudar, algo hizo "clic" en su mente cuando mencionó el nombre de Nick. ¿Porque lo menciona? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué justo ahora habla como si todo fuera posible siendo que al irse a vivir a Zootopia tenía miedo? Dejó en claro su prejuicio contra los zorros antes de despedirse, y toda su infancia hablaba del "conejo correcto" en vez del "animal indicado". Un montón de dudas llegaron a su mente, pero no pudo enojarse con su madre, en vez de eso se sintió feliz y reconfortada con esas palabras. Ambas conejas se abrazaron y siguieron una tranquila plática sobre temas diversos, recalcando por parte de Bonnie los muchos problemas que tendrá Stu si despierta con jaqueca el día de mañana.

 **De vuelta a la realidad... Jueves 18 de Enero... Hospital general de Tundratown 3:00 am...**

Judy permaneció despierta unos cuantos minutos mientras pensaba en las palabras que su madre le dijo esa noche, y reaccionó al ver lo tarde que era cuando un pequeño reloj de mesa sonó al cumplir una hora más en este. Si bien hace mucho tiempo siente un poco de confusión hacia su compañero decidió dejarlo de lado debido al pensamiento que le inculcaron sus padres, dando un giro completo cuando Bonnie la pilló desprevenida esa noche y le dio un poco de esperanza. ¿Acaso sabe sobre sus sentimientos escondidos hacia Nick? _Un momento... ¿Sentimientos?_ pensó mirando al zorro plácidamente dormido el cual acababa de salvar su vida hace unas cuantas horas.

-Sera... Sera que... ¿Estoy enamorada de Nick?- se preguntó a si misma mirando el pacifico rostro del zorro. Se ve tan tranquilo y vulnerable, un animal normal sin algo que lo difiera del resto aparte de su especie, alguien con fortalezas y debilidades, un ser valiente pero lleno de miedos, un ser que no dudó al momento de pensar en su bienestar y recibir un fuerte impacto por ella. Nicholas Wilde ha hecho mil y un cosas innecesarias por Judy Hopps, aun cuando recalca ciertos detalles. Todos esos detalles que Nick ha dicho no haría por nadie, Judy los ha sobre explotado sin darse cuenta. Hasta la presente noche... -No... No estoy enamorada de él...- dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza una vez más en la cama de su compañero y cerrando los ojos para caer nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

 _Estoy loca por el... Lo cual es muy distinto..._

 **Tundratown, Miércoles 17 de Enero... 4:18 pm...**

-Muy bien, Zanahorias, sabemos las instrucciones del jefazo. Por favor, no intentes nada arriesgado- habla Nick bajándose del automóvil estacionado frente a un edificio de 4 pisos cubierto de nieve como toda edificación del sector, y cargando su arma con un temblor bastante notorio. No era la primera vez que les daban armas de servicio reales a cambio de su lanza dardos, pero no puede evitar sentirse nervioso cada vez que sostiene entre sus patas un objeto con el propósito de dar muerte a algún animal. La costumbre de sostener un arma se perdió al poco tiempo de abandonar la academia, lugar en donde utilizó armas normales en vez de las impuestas por el ZPD, aspecto bastante curioso y a la vez muy raro. ¿Por qué entrenar con armas reales si no vas a usarlas en la práctica? No es la primera duda que tiene acerca de su trabajo, ni la ultima que tendrá.

-Lo dices como si pasara siempre- responde Judy imitando la acción de su compañero, sosteniendo el arma con los mismos nervios, incluso con mayor temblor en sus patas. Cabe recalcar como dato freak que las armas del ZPD son hechas a medida para cada uno de los oficiales, pero no por eso la potencia de tiro se ve reducida (tecnología bélica moderna, mis niños).

-Querida, te podría contar las veces que has hecho algo arriesgado y me faltarían dedos para hacerlo- responde Nick burlándose de su compañera. Ella solo rueda los ojos, no puede argumentar en contra sin mentirle a su compañero, dejando el marcador: Nick con 174 discusiones ganadas y Judy con... 7. Viendo el lado positivo, si el 7 verdaderamente es un numero de la suerte podría tratarse de una señal, una señal que designe a Judy como la ganadora de la siguiente discusión. Soñar es gratis al fin y al cabo.

-Solo sigue las instrucciones, zorro bobo. No estamos aquí para jugar-.

-Fuerte y claro, pelusa- Nick posa una de sus patas en la de Judy específicamente la que sostiene el arma, con una mirada cómplice le transfiere todo el ánimo posible aunque el mismo se encuentre muy nervioso. Ambos están en igualdad de condiciones y por esa misma razón saben que pase lo que pase se tendrán el uno al otro. Antes de entrar, Nick toma el comunicador para dar un aviso a la central. -Agente Hopps y Wilde a Bogo, estamos frente al domicilio. Entraremos en breve y solicitamos refuerzos en caso las cosas se salgan de nuestro control. Cambio- un sonido de estática fue audible antes de recibir una respuesta.

-Los refuerzos van en camino- se escucho la tosca voz de Bogo. -Tengan cuidado y no peleen a menos que sea realmente necesario. Cambio-.

-Entendido. ¿Le parece una apuesta? Si desbaratamos a los narcotraficantes solo nosotros dos usted paga el café y las donas en la junta de mañana-.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Wilde, pero trato hecho. Iré personalmente para impedir darte en el gusto. Cambio y fuera- Nick le dio a Judy una de sus típicas sonrisas provocándole una sonora carcajada antes de ponerse serios y adentrarse en el edificio por una ventana después de asegurarse que el cuarto estuviera desierto.

Hace unas horas durante la reunión matinal diaria fueron asignados al trabajo encubierto, recibiendo en vez de su patrulla un automóvil común y corriente para seguirle el rastro a una banda de narcotraficantes especializados en el comercio de agua bendita, una nueva droga con efectos eufóricos parecidos a las anfetaminas (con la diferencia de su carácter liquido) pero mucho más peligrosa tras causar la muerte de 10 adolescentes de distintas edades en 2 distritos de la metrópolis: Sabana Central y Plaza Sahara. Dos días atrás se obtuvieron declaraciones de un amigo de uno de estos adolescentes, y el día de ayer dieron con un domicilio de una fuente poco confiable, por lo que la investigación de ambos animales fue necesaria para hacer el dato verídico. Está de más decir que no fueron con sus ropas de servicio, sino con atuendos del bajo mundo para no desentonar con la ubicación.

Cuando entraron al inmueble este tenía un olor pestilente, pareciera que nadie vivió en este desde su construcción, pero la ausencia de polvo cerca de las paredes deja en evidencia la presencia de cajas que fueron removidas hace muy poco tiempo. Tal parece que el dúo de oro llegó algo tarde, pero si no hay rastro de polvo en esos sitios aun existe la posibilidad de encontrarlos, por lo que sin perder más su tiempo continuaron investigando las siguientes habitaciones.

En el primer piso nada, deben ir al segundo. Cuando pusieron ojo en la escalera esta era igual de mugrosa y mal cuidada que todo el resto, y para sumar características al pack, el típico crujido de los escalones. Rezaron por vez primera para que todos los traficantes no estuvieran, porque si los escuchaban tratarían de emboscarlos y eso no sería positivo para el éxito de la operación. Segundo piso, nada... Tercer piso nada... Cuando llegaron al último se encontraron con un pasillo que llevaba a una única habitación, y adoptando la posición de "espalda con espalda" siguieron avanzando para no recibir alguna sorpresa. Nick fue el primero en entrar, encontrando un cuarto común y corriente adornada con algunos muebles, fajos de papeles sin usar y lo que más llamo su atención, una silla al medio de esta con lo que parecía ser un pequeño animal atado en ella. Ambos se acercaron y lo que vieron fue algo bastante inesperado. No se trataba de un animal, sino un peluche de un pequeño oso el cual sostiene un ramo de flores entre sus patas, y sumado a eso la típica pegatina con las palabras "PRESIONE AQUI". Judy no pudo evitar presionar el pequeño botón y lo que escuchó no fue algo para nada lindo.

"Adiós... Agentes... Je... Je... Je..." Fue la voz más tétrica que alguna vez hayan escuchado, era difícil saber la edad del animal pues tal parece que puso ese tono de voz a propósito. Después de eso unos pitidos comenzaron a sonar aumentando en frecuencia rápidamente. Nick reaccionó primero tomando a Judy en brazos alejándose lo más posible del muñeco el cual sin darles la oportunidad de ponerse a cubierto explotó en un estrepitoso estruendo. La explosión no los alcanzo, pero la onda expansiva los saco volando por una ventana la cual al chocar con ambos animales se rompió en mil pedazos, y si eso fuera poco falta lo que promete ser una dolorosa caída al tratarse ambos de animales de tamaño pequeño. Cayeron sobre su propio automóvil siendo necesarios unos cuantos segundos para recuperarse antes de decir alguna palabra. Judy habló antes que Nick, pero no por razones que le gustaría mencionar más adelante.

Previo a la explosión, Nick pegó a Judy a su pecho y corrió como un demonio lejos de la bomba, poco le sirvió porque la onda expansiva los hizo chocar con la ventana recibiendo él la mayor parte del impacto, usando su cuerpo como escudo para que Judy no sufriera daño alguno, imitando su acción al momento de la caída. La coneja lo vio con vidrios de diversos tamaños incrustados por todo su cuerpo, pero los que más la asustaron fueron unos trozo incrustados en su antebrazo derecho y uno en especifico que atravesó su flanco derecho el cual seguramente llegó a su intestino, eso sin mencionar el golpe de la caída que se encargó lo mas probable de romper algún hueso en su tórax.

-¡NICK!- fue lo único que pudo decir -o mejor dicho gritar- Judy la cual solo goza de unos cuantos golpes. Tomó el rostro de su compañero con ambas patas y miró sus ojos para ver si sigue consiente, dio suaves golpes en su mejilla hasta sentir un gruñido que la hizo cambiar sus golpes por caricias mientras los ojos del zorro se abren con debilidad.

-Judy... Estas... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nick al borde del desmayo. Las heridas dolían como mil demonios, pero no le importan en absoluto, solo quiere que su Zanahorias se encuentre bien. -Lamento... No ser... Tan rápido...- dio una pequeña risa para intentar calmar a la coneja, lo cual no sirve de mucho porque en su rostro no se muestra otro sentimiento que el más puro terror.

-Torpe, torpe, torpe... No tenias que hacerlo...- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y a pesar de haber recibido mil veces la charla sobre el miedo no pudo evitar sentir como este invadía poco a poco su cuerpo. Los conejos son animales que pueden morir de miedo y por ende es algo que suelen evitar lo más posible, pero si Judy tiene frente a sus ojos al animal que acaba de recibir un fuerte impacto por ella salvando su vida, el miedo llega a ser algo inevitable. Tiene miedo de perderlo, miedo de volver a encontrarse sola ante un mundo que tiene un estereotipo tan vago sobre los conejos, miedo que todo el esfuerzo de Nick haya servido para llevarlo a una tumba siendo tan joven, tiene miedo... Teme por la vida del animal que más quiere en todo el mundo.

-Tranquila... Estaré bien...- las sirenas de las patrullas fueron audibles tras decir esas palabras. -¿Ves? Llego la caballería... Yo invito la pizza esta noche, pelusa...- bromeó de nuevo antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar caer su cabeza en el duro metal.

-No... Nick, por favor quédate conmigo... Nick...- llevo su cabeza al pecho del zorro sintiendo sus débiles latidos, latidos que poco a poco fueron decreciendo en frecuencia. -No me dejes...- rogó como un susurro. -No te atrevas a dejarme sola...- los demás policías del ZPD llegaron a la escena pero nada le importó a ella. Quería estar con Nick, quería que despertara para golpearlo una y otra vez por arriesgar su vida, quería cerrar los ojos y verlo sano por arte de magia, pero para desgracia de ella la magia no existe y es necesario separarse de su compañero para que reciba el tratamiento necesario y así volver a ser el mismo Nick de siempre. Forcejeó con quienes trataron de separarla pero le fue imposible no ceder. Gritó una y otra vez, grito y ordenó que la dejaran con él, pero es imposible acompañar a su compañero en tal estado, mucho menos cuando su corazón amenaza con detenerse de un momento a otro por sus acelerados latidos.

-¡Esta aterrada! ¡Debemos sedarla!- gritó Bogo.

-¡Sosténganla!- ordenó el encargado de la enfermería del ZPD para luego introducir una aguja en el brazo de Judy la cual poco a poco fue apagando su euforia. -Estará molesta cuando despierte pero prefiero un oficial enojado que muerto- declaró una vez más mientras Judy siente sus ojos pesados, sus fuerzas disminuyeron y un pesado sueño se apoderó de ella llevándola al normal estado de inconsciencia causado por el sedante.

 **De vuelta a la actualidad... 8 en punto am...**

Judy despertó siendo ya de mañana y en la misma posición en la cual durmió el resto de la noche, su cabeza sobre sus brazos los cuales siguen apoyados en la cama con blanquecinas sabanas. Tras quedarse dormida soñó con lo ocurrido el día anterior, como investigaron el domicilio sin conseguir progreso alguno, como Nick recibió por ella el impacto contra un vidrio y un automóvil, y como fue sedada para impedir que tuviera un paro cardiaco y muriera por el miedo de perderlo a él. ¿Cómo es posible que su condición como coneja no se le pasara por la cabeza al entrar al ZPD? En muchas ocasiones ha sentido miedo, pero el vivido ayer fue el verdadero sentimiento de terror.

Un brazo roto, el vidrio de su antebrazo, el de su abdomen, dos costillas rotas que por suerte no perforaron alguno de sus pulmones y hematomas por todo su cuerpo fueron las consecuencias de haber recibido todo el impacto por Judy, la cual dio gracias al cielo cuando el doctor le informo sobre la inexistencia de golpes en la cabeza, y sintiéndose mucho mas aliviada una vez se enteró que Nick estaba fuera de riesgo vital. La había sacado bien barata tomando en cuenta que hasta un elefante pudo haber muerto en una caída con esas características, no es fácil salir de esas cosas con vida pero Nick ya había burlado a la muerte unas cuantas veces y una más no es algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso pero aun así es una experiencia de vida que contará una vez despierte.

Judy fue por algo de comer y al volver se encontró con la figura de Nick aun dormida, dejó sus cosas sobre el velador al lado de la cama y se acercó a él para mirarlo con detenimiento una vez más. Se ve tan tranquilo, de no ser por las agujas y tubos fácilmente el día de ayer pudo tratarse de una rutina normal, pero no, fue necesario que una bomba explotara mandándolo al quirófano mientras ella solo tuvo contusiones. Posó sus ojos en su brazo enyesado y en un impulso de idiotez no pudo evitar tomar un lápiz para dejarle una marca de recuerdo. "Judy" con un corazón al lado de este en masculino color rosa. No es primera vez que lo hace y no tiene idea si en el hospital le tienen permitido escribirle antes de darle su alta, pero no le importa, deseaba ser la primera como siempre lo ha sido en todo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Judy solo atinó a esconder lo más rápido posible el marcador y poner su rostro más creíble de tranquilidad. Pero su sorpresa no pudo esconderse cuando lo que vio no fue entrar a un doctor, sino a una zorra del mismo color de pelo que Nick pero de relucientes ojos café, vestida con unos jeans azules y una polera negra con el logo de una banda en ella. Judy conoce bien ese logo, Nirvana, una de las bandas favoritas de Nick. Por mucho que el zorro prefiera los clásicos de los 80 se le es imposible no sucumbir ante su estruendosa y depresiva música.

-Amm... ¿Interrumpo algo?- dice la zorra tratando de deshacerse del incomodo silencio. Su voz era bastante femenina en contraste con su vestimenta.

-No, no. Pensé que se trataba del doctor encargado de Nick, es todo- ambas rieron algo nerviosas y volvieron a entablar conversación. -¿Estás aquí para verlo?- pregunto Judy.

-Sí. Mi nombre es Angie, un gusto- ambas estrecharon patas a modo de saludo, contacto que duro pocos segundos. Si bien Judy conoce a Nick casi a la perfección nunca escuchó a su compañero hablar de otra hembra de su especie aparte de su madre, y eso hizo sentir a la coneja una inseguridad que pensó jamás volvería a sentir, específicamente desde sus ataques de celos causados por la zorra ártica de nombre Melissa. -Me dijeron que fue algo grave pero no pensé que tanto. Lo he visto herido tantas veces y aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por cada una de ellas, sin duda alguna esta ha sido la peor hasta ahora- dice acercándose poco a poco a Nick.

¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Lo ha visto herido más veces que solo esta? Eso quiere decir que lo conoce hace más tiempo del calculado, probablemente, puede conocerlo desde hace más tiempo que ella conoce a Nick, de todos modos él es nacido y criado en Zootopia además de conocer a la gran mayoría de los animales en toda la ciudad, tiene algo de sentido. No puede evitar sentir un dolor muy agudo en su pecho por sus palabras, los celos poco a poco la consumen a tal punto que la tristeza se ve exteriorizada en sus ojos que poco a poco se tornan acuosos.

-Disculpa...- vuelve a hablar Judy. -Tu... ¿Que eres de Nick?-

-¿No te ha hablado de mi?- pregunta algo indignada pero serenándose de inmediato. -Bueno... Tomando en cuenta que hace poco volvimos a tener contacto no me sorprende- sus palabras no hicieron sentir segura a la policía, en vez de eso la alteraron todavía más. Necesitaba saber la respuesta antes de caer en la desesperanza. ¿Pero por qué exagera tanto? Que esté enamorada de él no asegura una relación, mucho menos si ella no conoce sus sentimientos, y todavía menos cuando hay una zorra que ella no conoce frente a Nick. -Volviendo a tu pregunta, soy su- unos quejidos detuvieron las palabras de Angie y tanto ella como Judy se precipitaron a ver de quien se trata.

-¡Nick!- gritaron ambas. En efecto, el zorro acaba de despertar de su letargo, y abriendo lentamente los ojos trató de sentarse en la cama siéndole imposible por sus profundas heridas las cuales aun no sanan por completo. Angie se retiró de la habitación para llamar a un doctor mientras Judy se quedo con él para impedir que hiciera movimientos indebidos, es necesario que permanezca acostado para poder sanar.

A los pocos minutos el doctor ya se encontraba al lado de Nick dictándole una serie de remedios y medidas que deberá tomar mientras dure su tiempo de incapacitación el cual no pretende ser corto debido a sus heridas internas y fracturas. En si al zorro no le molestan para nada unos días (en este caso 4 semanas) de descanso obligatorio, pero tomando en cuenta la expresión de culpa que adorna el rostro de Judy no puede evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo. Por otro lado... ¿Se arrepiente? Para nada, prefiere mil veces su dolor antes que el de su adorada Zanahorias. Esta de más decir que de todos modos se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte de la coneja al arriesgar su vida de esa forma, pero él solo hizo como si estuviera escuchando y se dedico a mirar para otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El silencio volvió a la habitación y antes que Judy pudiera preguntar por la identidad de la misteriosa zorra, Nick le pidió un tiempo a solas con ella. Al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo pero le era imposible decir algo, y con la inseguridad recorriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo caminó en dirección a la puerta. Cuando salió no pudo evitar pegar su oreja a la puerta

para escuchar la conversación, pero un "No diré nada hasta que Judy saque su oreja de la puerta" la obligó a despegarse de ella. Definitivamente la conoce más de lo que quisiera. Para aclarar su mente fue al exterior del hospital para tomar algo de aire fresco, la verdad es que no salía desde su llegada y el olor a medicamento y enfermedad estaban empezando a hostigar su adorable nariz la cual se encuentra en movimiento.

El que Nick le pidiera específicamente a Judy si podía retirarse no le gustó para nada a la coneja, si ya se sentía insegura con Angie en la habitación, el estar ausente le trajo a su mente ciertas imágenes creadas por esta misma las cuales no son para nada agradables. Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces al imaginar a Nick deshaciéndose de sus prendas de hospital mientras Angie se abalanza sobre él en un arrumaco intenso y... Bueno... No es algo que quisiera mantener en su mente por más tiempo, pero la idea quedo bastante clara. Se siente insegura, asustada, aterrada... Tiene un miedo el cual no puede llevarla a la muerte, pero si puede hacerla sentir una desdicha la cual promete ser eterna, y eso es algo mucho peor. Cuando un animal muere el sufrimiento pasa a ser algo secundario, dejas de sentirlo junto con todo tu cuerpo, tu alrededor y los seres amados que alguna vez te hicieron compañía, pero la desdicha eterna al estar con alguien por compromiso en vez del animal que amas es impensable para Judy. Sabe que no podrá amar a nadie en mucho tiempo si no se trata de Nick, pero nada puede hacer si su decisión es dejarla como su mejor amiga y vivir con una zorra a su lado por el resto de su vida.

-¿Judy?- una voz la distrae de sus pensamientos, una muy conocida y al mismo tiempo poco deseada en estos momentos. _No ahora por favor..._ piensa con los ojos cerrados. Voltea para ver de quien se trata deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que no se trate de aquel conejo.

-Roger...- el conejo que osó cambiarla por otra hace ya muchos meses se hizo presente frente al hospital por razones desconocidas para Judy, tampoco es como si le importara, creyó superar a Roger tras la noche vivida con Nick, pero si le hace sentir enojo en vez de indiferencia es porque aún causa ciertas reacciones en ella. Su anhelo más grande en este momento fue que su día no empeorara, y la vida se encargo de ponerle a ese... ¿Cómo decirlo con suavidad? ¿Tal por cual? Solo por no decir algo más ofensivo. Judy dio media vuelta evitando al macho pero él la detuvo tomándola de una pata.

-Espera... Judy...- rogo Roger tratando de pensar alguna palabra para decirle, pero en si no tiene argumento a su favor tomando en cuenta su pasada actitud.

-Vamos, Roger, dejamos de hablar hace meses y ahora mismo no estoy de humor. Déjame tranquila, no voy a perdonarte por abandonarme- la voz de Judy era decidida, no quiere saber nada sobre el conejo, y el sentirse obligada a mantener su posición por el agarre en su pata ya es algo bastante malo para su salud mental, mucho más para el macho si Judy llega a tomar acción en su contra. Sabe que no tiene nada a su favor y si una disculpa no le sirvió antes no tiene por que servirle ahora.

-Ya no espero que me perdones- con esas palabras Judy no pudo evitar confundirse un poco. Creyó que tendría la misma aburrida plática de "lo siento" viniendo de su parte pero obtuvo algo completamente distinto. Aflojó la tensión de su brazo y miro a Roger con duda en sus ojos. -Si no me funciono el pedirte perdón antes menos funcionara ahora. Solo quiero saber que te trae por aquí, ya sabes, te conozco y tú me conoces, nunca está de más el preguntar cómo nos hemos estado. ¿O sí?- su respuesta luce razonable a su gusto, pero no quita el hecho de sentirse incomoda con la situación.

-Pues... Un compañero de trabajo salió herido en una operación, salí lastimada pero no es nada en comparación a él- no quería que supiera la historia completa, y tampoco tiene la paciencia para contar cada detalle de su misión a alguien que no pensó dos veces antes de abandonarla. _Pero… ¿Por qué aun así le estoy contando?_ pensó Judy.

-Es una lástima, espero mejore pronto- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Bueno... Supongo que es todo por ahora. Operaron a mi hermana el otro día y vine a visitarla, me está esperando así que debo darme prisa. Espero nos veamos pronto. Adiós, Judy- el macho se despidió sin más dejando a Judy estupefacta en la entrada del hospital, pero por una razón en especifico se detuvo tras caminar unos cuantos metros, miró a Judy de nuevo y sin acortar la distancia le mostro dos tickets de descuento en ZooBucks. -Por si te interesa, ya tienes mi número. Y si lo borraste, te llamare durante la tarde- vuelve a meter los tickets en su bolsillo y se retira lentamente.

Para Judy, los pocos pasos que dio lejos de ella se sintieron como una eternidad. Acaba de tener un encuentro con alguien que no trae buenos recuerdos a su memoria, y sin bacilar le invitó a un café bastante bueno (y por ende caro) al cual Judy tiene la suerte de ir una vez al mes. El sabor del café recorriendo su boca, la sensación de ardor por su temperatura en el paladar y el fuerte dulzor al cual ella está acostumbrada por preferir sus bebidas con mayor dosis de azúcar a la recomendada la hicieron dudar. Duda que no dure ni cinco minutos... Roger sintió algo que lo detuvo obligándolo a voltearse, una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver que aun tenia influencia sobre Judy Hopps, influencia que espera llevar por el buen camino esta vez. Por otro lado, un sonrojo se presentó en el rostro de Judy al mismo tiempo que una vergüenza sin igual al hacer a un lado (nuevamente) sus sentimientos hacia Nick.

-No tienes que llamarme... Iré contigo...-

 **-o-**

 **Eso es todo por el momento... Sé que al comienzo dije la duracion de este fanfic pero se alargó un poco tomando un giro algo inesperado (espero que lo haya sido...) ¿Que ocurrirá mas adelante? Solo yo se.**

 **Espero les haya gustado mucho, entretenido, emocionado, quizas exitado por el comienzo (uyuyuy) por muy soft que fuese... En fin...**

 **Alguna critica para mejorar, porque como ya he dicho todo esto es para ustedes en agradecimiento a sus buenos comentarios :) Que esten todos muy bien...**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo o historia :)**

 **PD: Para ponernos a tono con la epoca publicare un TwoShot (quizas ThreeShot) este 14 de febrero, ahí veremos si trataran de romance, drama, infidelidades, rompimiento, sexo (muchos lo leen... creanme...) u otra tematica tipica de la epoca. Y eso... See ya, queridas y queridos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos y sean bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de esta historia que promete terminar en breve. Se que ha sido un corto trayecto tomando en cuenta la poca cantidad de capitulos, pero espero haya sido grato para todos ustedes, yo por mi parte me siento satisfecho por este proyecto el cual ha sido bien aceptado por ustedes por lo que he visto en los reviews. De verdad muchisimas gracias :) Sin mas preambulos...**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo... Corre video...**

 **-o-**

Capitulo 6: Decisiones de una damisela

 **Jueves 18 de Enero... 10:24 am...**

Judy Hopps... Ejemplo a seguir de una gran cantidad de animales tanto grandes como pequeños en toda la ciudad de Zootopia, policía sin igual la cual dejando de lado un estereotipo sumamente vago que todos tienen sobre los conejos logró cumplir su sueño y convertirse en uno de los mejores implementos del ZPD actualmente. De sinceros y hermosos ojos purpura, femenina figura, un partido por el cual muchos machos de su especie se pelearían a golpes para recibir un poco de su atención, coneja soñadora y luchadora a favor del bien. Así es damas y caballeros, esa coneja es sin duda un animal perfecto dentro de esta rota era contemporánea que poco a poco se deteriora más y más.

Pero, esperen... ¿Dije perfecta? Oh... Lo lamento, nada ni nadie es perfecto en este mundo. Si bien Judy tiene un sin fin de características positivas que la llevaron a ser lo que es hoy en día, sufre un curioso caso de inseguridad en el ámbito amoroso. Nadie nace siendo experto en el tema pero el estar enamorada de un animal que no corresponde a su especie es algo por lo cual muchos armarían un alboroto de proporciones no menores. Tiene miedo, miedo que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos, miedo de sentirse ridícula si llega el momento de exteriorizar ese pesar que tanto la carcome, miedo al rechazo de la sociedad y de su amor prohibido... ¿Prohibido? Para ella quizás, pero en Zootopia hay mas relaciones inter especie de las cuales podría ella calcular, siendo SU propia inseguridad lo que le hace tener esa clase de pensamientos. Por desgracia, las cartas ya están puestas sobre la mesa, y su inseguridad nuevamente la llevó a ir tras un conejo con el cual quizás las cosas podrían salir mucho mejor a lo sucedido meses atrás.

Sentada al lado de Roger, Judy Hopps comparte un café con el macho mientras una amena charla saca pequeñas risas de su boca retomando la confianza perdida hace mucho tiempo. En si ella no ve el acto de compartir el caliente y amargo liquido con alguien como una cita, pero por como muchos animales los ven claramente piensan eso sin cuestionarlo dos veces, menos una tercera, en si lucen como una pareja de conejos que pasa un buen rato disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero a Judy no le importa, lo esta pasando bien poder gracias al conejo que se atrevió a jugar con ella meses atrás, cosa bastante extraña y que la misma coneja ha dicho no podría perdonar... Pero ahí la ven, sonriendo y bebiendo su café con naturalidad como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida.

Cuando este terminó, dio camino nuevamente al hospital para ver a su compañero, y al llegar este se encuentra sin la compañía de la zorra de nombre Angie.

-¿Donde está Angie?- pregunta Judy sin saludar a Nick.

-Hola, Zanahorias, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?- Judy se avergüenza y tras saludar como corresponde vuelve a preguntar. -¿Buscándote quizás? Le dije que te trajera hace más de una hora y hasta el momento como puedes ver no ha vuelto. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?- Nick preguntó no de manera acusadora, sino preocupada. Sabe perfectamente que Judy puede cuidarse sola pero el desaparecer sin aviso no es algo común de ella, mucho menos cuando hace unas cuantas horas mostraba una preocupación por el zorro a tal punto de reprenderlo por sus arriesgadas acciones. Ella solo calló, no es capaz de mentirle a Nick aun cuando quisiera, y aunque trate de hacer su mayor esfuerzo él se daría cuenta en un dos por tres. Su nariz comenzó a temblar mientras toma valor para decirle la verdad por mucho que este vaya a detestarla.

-Bueno... ¿Te acuerdas de Roger?- pregunta Judy con vergüenza tomando una de sus orejas mientras muerde su labio inferior. Nick asiente no muy gustoso de escuchar su nombre, y aunque odie saber lo próximo que dirá su compañera es inevitable escuchar su testimonio. -Pues... Me lo encontré afuera del hospital y me ofreció ir por un café aprovechando un descuento del 2x1-.

-¿El 2x1 de ZooBucks?- pregunta Nick recibiendo como respuesta un "si" con la cabeza. Algo dentro de él se rompió en pedazos al escuchar eso, no su corazón, pero si una propuesta de hace unos cuantos días la cual iba a ser dictada una vez Angie la trajera de vuelta a la habitación. _Tal parece que tendré que regalar los tickets..._ pensó para sí mismo con algo de decepción. -Comprendo...- el silencio volvió a la habitación. Nick desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sintiéndose terrible, un sentimiento de derrota el cual pocas veces ha experimentado pero que al mismo tiempo detesta enormemente. Judy por su parte se da el valor para mirarlo y cuando lo encuentra con los ojos puestos en el helado vidrio se sintió molesta consigo misma. No tiene idea de por qué Nick tomó ese serio y deprimente semblante de un momento a otro pero si sabe que es su culpa. El pecho de Judy comenzó a arder nuevamente esta vez por tristeza, no se siente nada bien al serle infiel a su amor secreto, independiente no haya compromiso con Nick para ella salir con Roger significó dejar de lado una vez más sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, e independiente no sepa cuáles son los sentimientos de él el sentirse terrible por dentro es algo para ella en estos momentos... Inevitable.

-Nick- la puerta se abrió de golpe. -No la vi por ningún lado y- Angie detuvo sus palabras y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a Judy ya en la habitación. -Oh... Amm... Hola Judy, te estuve buscando- dijo la zorra. Judy presto atención a las características de su cuerpo, estaba jadeando, su pelaje brillaba por pequeñas gotas de sudor y el diámetro de sus pupilas vuelve poco a poco a su tamaño normal, todo esto dejó al descubierto tanto la preocupación de Angie como su reciente carrera por el hospital y sus alrededores. La oficial si ya sentía culpa, al ver a la zorra se sintió la coneja más terrible de todo el mundo, preocupó a su mejor amigo y a su... Algo, mientras ella lo pasaba bien con alguien que deseó en algún momento de su vida no volver a ver.

Últimamente es como si todo estuviera confabulado para hacerle sentir intranquila, empezando por la hospitalización de Nick, seguido de la aparición de Angie y Roger, ahora resulta que estuvieron preocupados por ella y sin saber cómo, solo guiándose por los signos del rostro de Nick se percata de su desilusión (eso sin mencionar los problemas que ha tenido en el ZPD, porque si, Judy Hops no se caracteriza por ser alguien paciente y si su compañero mencionó las veces que ha tomado acciones arriesgadas estas no significa que pasen desapercibidas). No ha tenido un momento de tranquilidad en todo lo que va del mes, y la última semana para la coneja ha sido muy agobiante en todo sentido, ya sea personal, laboral, incluso familiar. Las palabras de Bonnie siguen resonando en su cabeza, y con eso su decisión por aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Nick, muy mal momento para hacerlo tomando en cuenta el problema del cual le habló su padre en la última video llamada con respecto a Gideon Grey. ¿De qué sirve aceptar sus sentimientos si de la nada aparece una zorra que afirma conocer a Nick? Y no solo eso, lo conoce hace más tiempo del premeditado. ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año quizás o más? No lo sabe, pero si sabe una cosa...

 _Una palabra y todo se irá a la basura..._

-Lamento haberlos preocupado- habla Judy por fin tras un largo silencio. Ambos zorros se miran y suspiran con una sonrisa en el rostro. _¿Una sonrisa? No es momento para sonreír, los tuve al borde del infarto..._ pensó Judy. Nick con algo de delicadeza logró sentarse en la cama y le pidió a Judy sentarse a su lado, ella lo hizo sin mirar a su compañero a la cara.

-No es la primera vez que te me pierdes y tampoco será la última, pelusa- comenzó a hablar Nick, -pero al menos volviste sana y salva, eso me deja más tranquilo- Nick tomó una pata de Judy con la suya acariciando el dorso de esta, ella acumuló fuerzas y lo miró a los ojos recibiendo la típica sonrisa sincera de Nick que se encarga de volverla loca, mientras el tacto por su parte es cálido, delicado y por sobre todo reconfortante. Nick es un experto en hacer sentir bien a Judy, y estando herido, moribundo o recién atropellado hará lo posible e imposible por verla sonreír. Afortunadamente, lo logró. -Así me gusta- dice el zorro tras visualizar la sonrisa de su compañera. A ella no le importo la presencia de Angie, le encanta recibir caricias y gestos de Nick que solo haría para ella, eso sin importar el momento en el cual pudieran encontrarse. Curioso es para la zorra el notar algo en los ojos de Judy sin poder evitar sonreír de manera maliciosa- _Judy, Judy, Judy… ¿Es en serio?_ piensa en medio de la situación.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a recostarte, no queremos que llegue una enfermera y nos eche por interrumpir tu descanso- dice Judy con una leve risa a lo que Nick rueda sus ojos haciéndole caso a fin de cuentas.

 **Viernes 19 de Enero... 6:28 pm...**

Nick tuvo que estar en el hospital una noche más y salir de este en silla de ruedas llegada la tarde, afortunadamente Angie posee el tamaño ideal para llevarlo hacia la patrulla (tomando en cuenta que Judy no tiene auto y él no puede manejar) encargándose de guiar la silla hacia una decepcionada Judy la cual tenía muchas ganas de ser quien sacara a Nick de esa "casa del horror" como él la define. En si las lesiones del zorro no le impiden acciones como caminar, de hecho es muy importante no dejar de lado la actividad física aún cuando se está en reposo, pero la terquedad de ambas hembras no es algo fácil de combatir, para suerte de él pudo caminar desde el automóvil hacia su departamento. Una vez en este tomó asiento en el sofá, si bien no le gusta estar acostado o sentado las 24 horas del día, un par de días en una cama de hospital sumado a sus aun no 100% sanas heridas no son algo que lo ayude mucho como para no sentirse cansado tras caminar unos cuantos metros. Angie al ver que todo estaba relativamente en orden fue a comprar algo de comer, o mejor dicho pedir una pizza en el negocio de en frente. Si bien por su herida del vientre Nick debería tener una dieta liviana la desabrida comida del hospital deja con muchas ganas de comer algo apetitoso. ¿Y qué mejor para ese tipo de cosas que una pizza? La pizza es amor, la pizza es vida… Con los ingredientes correctos.

-Me decepcionas, Angie. ¿Quien en su sano juicio pide una pizza con piña?- habla Nick mientras toma un pedazo de esta.

-Por algo pedí solo la mitad, no seas quejón y come- al mismo tiempo los zorros dan un mordisco a la pizza, Angie con doble queso, champiñones y piña mientras que Nick a un trozo con doble queso, aceitunas y salchicha. Nick miro a Judy con algo de duda, la coneja paso un tiempo mirando la pizza como si estuviera analizándola hasta que por fin estiró la pata sacando un pedazo de esta.

-No... No, no, no... ¿Tu también, pelusa?- dijo Nick atónito cuando Judy le dio un mordisco a su pizza la cual era más piña que masa.

-¿Ves? Ella sabe lo que es bueno- ambas hembras rieron al unísono mientras el zorro rodó sus ojos con incredulidad. Si bien ya está en desventaja al ser el único macho en el departamento ahora es el único que aborrece la pizza cono tal ingrediente. Judy solo rió ante la expresión del zorro, adora ver cuando está en desventaja porque suele evitar la conversación a toda costa. Es un zorro inteligente, no se mete donde sabe que no ganara, pero para Judy esto significa una victoria sin necesidad siquiera de llevar a cabo la batalla. Cuando la cena fue gustosamente devorada los tres mamíferos llevaron una pata a su abdomen sintiendo la sensación de satisfacción, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y al menos Judy debe tomar luego el rumbo a casa no sin antes ofrecerse para llevar a Angie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Angie?- preguntó Judy poniéndose de pie y buscando las llaves del automóvil en su bolsillo.

-No te preocupes, me quedare aquí esta noche y las siguientes- Judy encontró sus llaves al mismo tiempo que escuchó las palabras de la zorra, sintiendo un pequeño impulso guiado por los celos de apretarlas con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. El metal en contacto con su pata la lastimó un poco pero no pudo sentir ni una pisca de dolor si su cabeza está en otro mundo. Las imágenes de ella y Nick haciendo cosas indecorosas volvieron a su mente, el pelaje entre sus orejas comenzó a sudar, sus patas comenzaron a temblar y una extremadamente falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero aun así trato de calmarse cambiando su falsa sonrisa por una verdadera... Una verdadera sonrisa incomoda.

-Bueno... Es normal eso... Debí haberlo imaginado...- dijo Judy apuntando su mirada al suelo. Ambos zorros la miraron, Nick con extrañeza y Angie con preocupación.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Nick.

-Quiero decir... Es normal que los novios se queden en el mismo departamento, duerman juntos y...- Judy no pudo terminar sus palabras debido a una fuerte carcajada que la interrumpió. Nick largó el estruendo sin siquiera darle atención al punzante dolor de su abdomen mientras que Angie también rió pero con mas discreción que el macho. Judy miró a ambos zorros estupefacta y con las orejas apuntando al suelo.

-Te dije que pensaría eso...- dijo Nick sin parar de reír.

-Lo sé, está bien, te debo cinco dólares- habla Angie pasando su dedo debajo de su ojo limpiando una pequeña lagrima para luego seguir riendo junto a Nick.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- pregunta Judy algo indignada. Si bien ella detesta muchas cosas, algo que sinceramente odia es que le tomen el pelo. Los segundos pasan y la coneja golpea su pata contra el suelo con una velocidad comparable a un perezoso llenando un informe... En el mundo al revés... Hasta que ambos zorros retoman su posición y voltean hacia Judy. Nick se levanta y lentamente camina hacia ella, Angie imita sus acciones hasta estar ambos frente a la coneja.

-Zanahorias, quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí. No tenía contacto con ella hace muchos años, específicamente desde que descubrió mi trabajo con las estafas, aproximadamente cuando tenía quince años. No pensé volver a verla hasta que una semana atrás me contactó y dijo que visitaría Zootopia. Residente de Fang Ville, te presento a Angie Wilde... Mi hermana- Nick señala a Angie con su pata mientras ella estira la suya en dirección a Judy esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Judy en una primera instancia no responde al llamado, la sorpresa expresada en su rostro por una mueca que en poco rato no se le va a quitar la consume, no tenía idea de ningún familiar de Nick aparte de su madre a la cual tuvo la suerte de conocer antes que pasara al patio de los callados.

Angie mira a su hermano algo preocupada, ya han pasado casi cinco minutos y Judy no parece responder ante estimulo alguno, y cuando el zorro posa su pata en su hombro y la mueve un poco recibe por fin una respuesta... Una bofetada... No se esperaba para nada ese tipo de acciones viniendo de Judy, mucho menos cuando presenta a otro integrante de su familia.

-¿Era tu hermana y no me dijiste desde el comienzo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tenerme en la incertidumbre de esa forma? Estas en graves problemas Nicholas Piberius Wilde, muy graves problemas- dice -o mejor dicho grita- Judy. Nick sujeta su mejilla con una pata mientras abre la boca por la sorpresa. No es novedad que el zorro haga ese tipo de cosas para molestar a Judy, mientras él viva las tretas seguirán presentándose en la vida de la coneja, pero esta simplemente no fue de su agrado al igual que muchas anteriores.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- pregunta Nick indignado. -Bien, admito la treta, pero no es para reaccionar de esa manera-.

-¿No lo es? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¿De las cosas que pensé? Para mí no fue nada tranquilo ver a una zorra entrar como si nada en tu habitación presentándose como "alguien que conoce a Nick hace mucho tiempo"- Judy dice esto ultimo bajando y subiendo repetidas veces dos dedos de ambas patas. Nick sabe cuando Judy Hopps está molesta, lo sabe al ver sus ojos y el temblor de su pequeña nariz, pero aun así no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que pudo llevarla a reaccionar de esa manera tan explosiva.

-No entiendo porque reaccionas así, tenía pensado explicarte todo en el hospital pero "casualmente" apareció ese bastardo de Roger el cual te invitó a tomar un café dejándome a mí y Angie preocupados al no encontrarte por ningún lado ¿No pudiste al menos avisar?- Nick no se caracteriza por dar su brazo a ceder pero sus palabras en si hicieron algo más que solo salir de su boca, hicieron sentir a Judy lastimada, arrepentida, prácticamente una basura de amiga. Los minutos de silencio pasaron, Judy ya no tenía con que argumentar y Angie no quería interrumpir tan tenso ambiente entre los dos. -¿Que te sucede, Judy?- pregunta al fin Nick. -Puedes decirme lo que sea y lo sabes. Si me explicas podemos solucionar esto- la voz del zorro era comprensiva, odia estar peleado con su compañera pero hay veces donde se hace necesario el levantar un poco la voz para llevar todo por un buen camino.

El pecho de Judy comenzó a sentirse apretado, no por dolor ni algo parecido, sabe que la única respuesta para esa pregunta son los celos provocados por su subconsciente debido a sus sentimientos amorosos hacia él, pero si bien es una coneja valiente capaz de pasar sobre cualquier barrera el echar todo a perder con sus palabras y perder a su amigo es más fuerte que su propia braveza. ¿Lo dirá? ¿Sera capaz? _Porque te amo..._ piensa Judy mientras apunta su mirada a los ojos de su compañero encontrándose con unos orbes verdes que la miran con preocupación, unos ojos que siempre la verán como alguien especial, alguien incapaz de cometer atrocidad alguna, una compañera, una amiga... Y algo más...

-Nada...- responde la coneja. -Fue solo la sorpresa, lo siento...- ambos zorros suspiran e intercambian miradas pensando en algo para dar por terminado el tema de conversación.

-Judy- hablo Angie, -yo seré su hermana pero puedo ver lo mucho que ustedes se conocen, y no me sorprendería que pensaras en Nick como un bromista sin remedio pero no hicimos esto para lastimarte ni hacerte sentir estúpida, de hecho fue Nick quien me ofreció apostar y me dijo que no te contara- Judy mira a Nick con mala cara deshaciéndose de inmediato cuando ve la sonrisa del zorro cambiándose por una sonrisa de similares características. -Eres alguien inteligente y por lo que he visto eres capaz de sacar tus propias conclusiones en base a la información que posees, sea esta poca o no- Angie da una pausa acompañada de un profundo suspiro. -Pero se te olvido un gran detalle, ambas somos hembras, quizás para él puedes esconder lo que sientes pero no para mí- Judy miro a Angie sorprendida la cual le ofreció una sonrisa coqueta. La coneja negó con la cabeza mientras la zorra asintió. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que Judy se resignó y tras un profundo suspiro asintió. Nick por su parte vio la escena sin entender nada. _Hembras..._ pensó el zorro. Aun así se alegro al verlas abrazándose tras dichos gestos con la cabeza, se sintió aliviado que todo terminara bien ya que si bien es un martirio el recuperarse de sus heridas lo es aun mas tener malos términos con Judy. -Él te está esperando- susurra Angie para que solo Judy lo escuche, pero tomando en cuenta la situación y el cálido abrazo de la zorra se le es imposible descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

 _Ya lo descifraré en otro momento…_ piensa Judy.

Angie iba a quedarse una semana en Zootopia para ver a su hermano la cual paso bastante rápido tomando en cuenta las cosas que tuvo que hacer por él al estar incapacitado, eso no le impidió al macho realizar algunas labores pero todo lo ligado a salidas de largas distancias era su hermana la encargada, o Judy la cual visitaba al zorro diariamente para ver si su estado mejoraba, increíblemente este ya a los tres días lucia como nuevo (dejando de lado las cicatrices y su brazo el cual estaría enyesado por al menos un mes).

Durante ese periodo Judy recibió llamadas por parte de Roger las cuales no se preocupo en contestar, mensajes en Zoobook o Whatsapp con el famoso y temido "visto a las...", incluso el conejo fue al departamento de Judy con un ramo de flores, pero para su desgracia justo en ese momento Judy no se encontraba, no supo nada de esto hasta ver el ramo tirado frente a su puerta sirviéndole como una especie de señal.

Tras ver las flores el día martes, el miércoles decidió darle una salida más a Roger la cual disfrutó bastante, fueron al cine y después de esto a un restaurant, Judy se vistió casual para la ocasión con una camisa a cuadros con distintos tonos de rosa y una camiseta blanca debajo acompañadas de un jeans azules ajustado a su esbelta contextura, mientras que el conejo su típica tenida de chico malo con jeans negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja dejando al descubierto su cuello y la parte mas superior de su pecho, combinación ganadora que a Judy personalmente no le gusto, no por nada en su cita doble ajustó la corbata de Nick aún cuando este no fuera su pareja. Los temas de conversación fueron de lo más triviales hasta el momento de la despedida, momento en que Roger se puso un poco mas cariñoso diciendo lo espectacular que lo paso junto a Judy y lo hermosa que se veía todo esto para sacar algo extra... Cosa que no logró, pero poco le importó tomando en cuenta el carácter de la coneja. Le dejó en la soledad de su departamento para ella poder descansar del agotador día, pero a los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje en su teléfono por parte de Nick.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? 22:32" decía este. Judy tecleó rápido para poder sin mayor demora tirarse sobre su cama.

"No fue una cita, solo salimos y listo. 22:32"

"Di lo que quieras, pelusa. Angie los vio salir del cine y el tomarse de la pata no es algo de amigos, menos cuando estos se conocen poco. 22:33"

"¿Que hacía ella por ahí? 22:34"

"Hay un negocio de tacos al lado y son bastante buenos. ¿Quieres probarlos algún día? Yo invito. 22:34" Judy rió para sus adentros ingeniando una forma para tomarle el pelo a Nick.

"¿Es una cita? 22:36"

"Si tu quieres que así sea... Aun tengo una pata libre para llevarte como la pequeña coneja que eres. 22:37" Lección de vida, nunca trates de molestar a un zorro, te saldrá el tiro por la culata, pero algo llamó la atención de Judy más que el "combo breaker" que acaba de recibir.

"¿Mandaste a Angie tan lejos solo por unos tacos? 22:39"

"No sabía que la incapacidad te tuviera con antojos. 22:39"

"Ella es la antojadiza, está embarazada. 22:39" Judy abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar su respuesta antes de recibir otro mensaje.

"Para suerte mía no está casada, me sentiría muy ofendido si no pudiera asistir al matrimonio de mi propia hermana. Y hablando de eso, la boda será tiempo después del nacimiento del cachorro. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? 22:41" Judy piensa un poco su respuesta pero esta es algo obvia, se le es imposible no querer asistir a un hermoso evento como lo es una boda.

"Por supuesto. 22:41"

"Bien, Angie nos dará los detalles mañana antes de tomar su tren de regreso a Fang Ville, te quiero a las 4 pm en mi departamento. Vístete bonita, preciosa, y prepara tu paladar para conocer el Nirvana de los tacos. 22:42" Judy rió con un gozo en su pecho. Si bien es solo una conversación no puede negar el pasarlo mejor que su cita con Roger. Si, vio la película que quería ver, comió su comida preferida y pasó un rato ameno con un conejo bastante guapo, pero nada se compara a los momentos vividos con Nick, aun cuando este se encuentre a varios metros de distancia.

"Cuenta conmigo 22:43"

"Perfecto. Te dejo entonces, pelusa. Ten una buena noche y nos vemos mañana. 22:44"

"Buenas noches, torpe zorro. 22:44"

"Coneja astuta. 22:45"

Judy apago el WiFi de su teléfono y se cambió de ropa a su usual pijama de invierno, un conjunto de dos piezas gris con varias zanahorias pequeñas repartidas por todos lados (digan lo que quieran pero los estereotipos están presentes hasta en la ropa para los distintos animales existentes en todo el mundo), tomó posición en su cama y sin siquiera analizar su día se quedó dormida sin percatarse de una sonrisa que apareció de repente en su rostro. ¿Quién es el responsable? La salida con Roger fue entretenida para ella, pero como ya se mencionó anteriormente las conversaciones con Nick son algo de otro mundo para ella, más cuando la trata de preciosa. Soñar es gratis, y pensar en la palabra "preciosa" como una confesión de Nick hacia la belleza de Judy es algo que no puede evitar pasar por su mente. La sonrisa se debe a eso y con ella en el rostro sabe la buena noche que pasará antes de ver al zorro que día a día la deja sin aliento.

 **Jueves 25 de enero... 4:25 pm... Estación de trenes de Zootopia...**

-... esperamos casarnos cuando nuestro cachorro cumpla unos seis meses, ya sabes, cuando son un poco más manejables y podamos dejárselo a una niñera por el día- habla Angie dando algunos detalles mientras los tres animales esperan pacientes la llegada del tren con destino a Fang Ville el cual debería llegar en exactos cinco minutos. En si Nick no ponía mucha atención, solo le importa escuchar una fecha para pedir permiso en el trabajo (el cual le será otorgado de muy mala gana conociendo a Bogo) y viajar al pueblo para el matrimonio. Judy por su parte pone un poco mas de atención, no del todo ya que si bien conoce a la perfección a Nick sigue sin gustarle las veces que no se concentra en escuchar a alguien, y tratando de mantenerse atenta a la zorra no puede evitar dar golpes en el brazo de Nick para que escuche a su hermana, los cuales dieron resultado después del veinteavo. Los minutos pasaron y el tren arribo a la estación, tras una poco emotiva despedida (como es típico de Nick) la zorra subió con sus cosas y se despidió de los policías a través de la ventanilla antes de tomar su respectivo asiento.

-Y...- comenzó a hablar Nick tras haber quedado solos (en sentido figurado por la gran cantidad de animales que adorna la estación). -¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?- el zorro voltea para ver a su compañera la cual solo le responde con una ligera risilla. Judy voltea a verlo percatándose de la ventajosa posición en donde él se encuentra, el sol hizo que sus ojos brillaran más de lo común e hiciera de su típica vestimenta un atuendo que hizo ver al corriente zorro como uno esplendoroso. La risilla en si no fue por su pregunta, fue para esconder sus nervios al ver esa imagen de su compañero, si ya luce bastante guapo con una vista normal ahora simplemente puede definirse como esplendoroso para los amatistas de la coneja.

-Bueno...- por desgracia, los días de desdichas parecen no acabar.

-¡Judy!- ambos escucharon un grito a lo lejos y en pocos segundos vieron la figura de Roger acercárseles. -No esperé encontrarte aquí- dijo cuando ya estuvo al lado de Judy, se saludaron con un cálido abrazo (mas por parte de Roger) haciendo sentir a Nick como el formador de un mal tercio. El zorro tosió un par de veces llamando su atención, Roger no pudo evitar cambiar su feliz expresión por un rostro de duda. -¿Y este quién es?- pregunta con poco respeto devolviendo la mirada hacia Judy.

-Es mi compañero y amigo, Nick, te he hablado de él- responde Judy. Roger al ver la sorpresa del macho supo que estaba arrepentido de haberlo tratado como tal y tras una disculpa ambos se saludaron estrechando sus patas, pero Judy noto algo raro y a la vez intenso en la mirada de ambos, sus ojos se cruzaron y no apuntaron a otro lado en varios segundos, conoce muy bien la expresión de Nick y no le gusta para nada pero Roger en cambio tiene una mirada de astucia que provoca aun más las malas pulgas del zorro. No es una buena idea presentarse ante el mejor amigo de alguien cuando osaste rechazarle, aunque rechazar es decir poco tomando en cuenta lo que Roger hizo aquella noche. -¿Chicos?- ambos reaccionaron a la pregunta de Judy y lentamente soltaron el fuerte apretón separando sus patas.

-Un gusto conocerte Nicholas- habla Roger iniciando la conversación, -y al mismo tiempo quiero pedirte disculpas, pero tenia pensado invitar a Judy a un paseo antes de ir a comer algo. Espero no les moleste a ambos- si ya poco le gusto a Nick aquella vez donde ese tal Fred le robó a Judy una segunda vez es simplemente el colmo, pero bueno, técnicamente ha pasado desde la primera cita donde fue a esa obra de teatro con Clarke, debería estar acostumbrado pero es imposible hacerlo si se trata de Judy, todas y cada una de las veces fue como si a Nick le quitaran una parte importante de su ser la cual volvía cada vez que el rechazo se hizo presente. -¿Y bien, Judy?- pregunto Roger estirando su pata hacia la coneja.

Esta vez Judy no supo que responder, si bien le cae muy bien Roger no quiere nada con el además de una relación amistosa, en vez de eso el conejo está dando sus mejores jugadas para obviamente conquistarla y alguien con quien deseas una amistad no suele presentarse de manera repentina (tanto que resulta a ser sospechoso) con planes para tener un buen tiempo, mucho menos cuando esos planes sueles tenerlos con otro animal el cual se encuentra al lado tuyo. De un momento a otro una cantidad inimaginable de momentos vividos con el zorro pasaron por su mente, las noches de películas, las salidas a restaurants y cafés refinados, las noches de confort tras una cita fallida... Nick le lleva una ventaja inmensa a Roger en todos los sentidos, y más en el sentimental puesto que Judy por fin acepta estar enamorada de él.

-Si quieres ve con él...- la voz de Nick resonó antes de Judy poder responder. Ella cuando volteó a verlo no estaba mirándola sino a un lugar aleatorio como si tratara de esconder algo tal y como lo hizo un montón de veces, solo que esta vez Judy pudo darse cuenta. -Suena un buen panorama. ¿Por qué no pasarlo bien un rato?- su tono era suave, algo que Judy veía muy usual en Nick cuando tenía este tipo de encrucijadas pero que supo descifrar con el paso del tiempo, ahora no le gusta para nada.

-Pero Nick, aun estas delicado, no puedo dejarte así- habla Judy tratando de excusar sus ganas de estar con él. La gran duda es… ¿Por qué no decírselo directamente? Quiero estar contigo… Así tal cual. ¿Qué le frena? Oh cierto... Roger.

-Estaré bien, pelusa. Caminé prácticamente solo hasta aquí, tranquila- Nick le sonríe a Judy y ella no puede evitar responder de la misma forma aun cuando sabe que no todo estará bien. La sonrisa de Nick es bastante contagiosa como para no terminar en el rostro de Judy, pero esas son cosas que poco le gustan a un conejo celoso el cual sin previo aviso toma la pata de Judy y la guía hasta la salida con más fuerza de la cual tenía calculada, Judy lo dejo pasar pero a medida daba pasos lejos de Nick el arrepentimiento iba en aumento, no le gustaba separarse de su zorro menos cuando no es ella quien guía sus pasos.

Aprisionada por Roger deseaba gritar tantas cosas las cuales no salen de su boca por mucho que quisiera, se sintió por primera vez como una damisela en aprietos siendo el conejo el culpable de llevar el desarrollo de la historia por un mal camino mientras el príncipe azul (representado en la cabeza de Judy por Nick) es incapaz de revertir la situación. Judy se sintió impotente, incapaz de hacer algo por miedo de sus propios sentimientos. _¿Es correcto este camino? ¿Me llevara a la felicidad que mi madre dijo busca para mí?_ piensa una y otra vez mientras mira la mano del macho sostener la suya. La respuesta es obvia, y como su príncipe azul esta herido es necesario que la damisela tome acciones en el asunto como siempre lo ha hecho. A unas cuantas cuadras de la estación de trenes y sin previo aviso Judy se suelta del agarre recibiendo como respuesta una mirada preocupada de Roger.

-Judy... ¿Qué sucede?- el conejo preguntó algo ofendido, si bien al comienzo sostuvo la pata de Judy con fuerza esta fue disminuyendo por la culpa que poco a poco se apoderó del macho, pero no esperaba tan salvaje movimiento por parte de la hembra.

-Llévame a casa- es lo único que dice Judy. Roger la miro confundido y en parte molesto.

-Pero... Se supone que pasaremos un buen tiempo los dos juntos...-

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo pasar tiempo contigo, Roger, es mas... TÚ de por sí ya no me interesas- el conejo bajó las orejas tras las palabras de Judy, su comentario lo hirió a tal punto de sentirse estúpido por lo que ha hecho por ella lo cual si bien no ha sido mucho fue con las mejores intenciones. -Respóndeme una pregunta... ¿Cómo es posible que te presentaras en el hospital y en la estación de esa manera tan misteriosa?-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Te dije que mi hermana estaba hospitalizada y lo de la estación fue mera casualidad. No entiendo porque te pones así de paranoica-.

-El que actúa paranoico eres tú, el ultimo tiempo no me has dejado tranquila con tus mensajes, invitaciones y encuentros "casuales"- Judy hace un movimiento con sus dedos haciendo obvio el sarcasmo. -Solo somos amigos y nadie que busque una amistad llega a ser así de insistente. Por otro lado, no te creo lo de la estación, mucho menos cuando te presentas justo después de quedar a solas con Nick- Roger escucho atento a Judy la cual sin darse cuenta estaba dando en un sitio muy sensible del macho, descubrió por completo su juego. Ella no lo sabe pero si bien Roger puede ser muy cambiante de pareja, cuando se encariña con una toma una actitud bastante psicópata en el buen sentido de la palabra, ni el encuentro del hospital ni la estación fueron mera coincidencia pues gracias a su facilidad para levantarse temprano debido a su especie fue al departamento de Judy y la persiguió hasta encontrar una buena oportunidad para hablarle, todo por culpa de sus constantes rechazos meses atrás. Obviamente su orgullo no le permite decirle la verdad, pero la sospecha de Judy era suficiente como para desenmascararlo, mucho más cuando el silencio hacen obvios los actos de Roger.

-Escúchame bien- habla Judy de nuevo, -ya tengo un mejor amigo y lo que tú buscas en mí no es posible, no quiero estar contigo pues ya tengo a alguien que ocupa mi corazón y mi propósito es hacer que me corresponda, siendo el primer paso para eso el dejarte aquí sin paseo ni cena. ¿Fui clara o necesitas algo más?- Roger la miro herido y arrepentido de todas su acciones, pero más molesto debido a su orgullo como macho.

-Apenas vi a ese zorro supe que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos- dijo Roger. Judy se sorprendió bajando sus orejas, sirviéndole al macho de señal para afirmar su presentimiento. -Ya veo... La oficial Judy Hopps está enamorada de un zorro, y no cualquier zorro, su mismo compañero de trabajo- Roger comenzó a reírse a carcajadas tanto por el (para él) estúpido sentimiento de Judy y también para esconder su propia herida que dejaron sus palabras. -¿Te das cuenta de lo antinatural que es? Las parejas inter especie existentes no son conformadas por un depredador y una presa, solo entre animales del mismo género o la misma familia, una liebre te vendría bien pero... ¿Un zorro? Vaya coneja, se lo intensa que eres pero no pensé que tanto. Si tanto te gustan los colmillos, las garras y los miembros que no puede entrar por completo en tu entrepierna conozco un prostíbulo para hembras donde hay unos leones que te destrozarían por dentro, pero eso no importa pues el gozo de tener algo enorme dentro te dejaría satisfecha- Judy por inercia golpeo a Roger en su mejilla, la fuerza fue tal que el conejo se tambaleo antes de agarrarse a un poste para no caer al suelo.

-Yo no quiero a Nick para eso- dice Judy al borde del llanto. Si bien las parejas inter especie son algo legal en la metrópolis el simple pensamiento de una pareja entre depredador y presa generan un razonamiento promiscuo en la cabeza de todos los animales, hay quienes no les importa pero los opositores dejan muy en claro su pensamiento. -Yo lo amo por el animal que es, ese astuto zorro que siempre estuvo para mí y me salvo la vida en incontables ocasiones, al cual no le importa la opinión de los demás mientras yo me encuentre bien y el cual hará hasta lo imposible por generar una sonrisa en mi rostro. No como tú, tus bromas baratas solo me hicieron reír por simpatía no porque me hicieras feliz a tal punto de sonreír solo para ti- Judy dio media vuelta dejando a Roger aun con la pata en su mejilla y comenzó a caminar no sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras del conejo las cuales fueron dichas como un susurro.

-Estúpida enferma...-

No le importó, nada le importa Roger ahora, solo puede pensar en un animal de todo el mundo al cual desea ver de manera desesperada. Por fin tuvo el valor de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por desgracia no lo hizo frente al animal indicado provocando un desastre el cual es uno más de la lista, le hubiera encantado gritarle todo a Nick pero la vida le dio una última prueba para ver si respondía de manera correcta, y lo hizo. Judy por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió satisfecha consigo misma, satisfecha de sus acciones las cuales la guiaran al final feliz que tanto espera tener por el resto de su vida. Pero aun falta una cosa por hacer...

 _Debo encontrar a Nick..._

Corrió hacia el departamento del zorro, mientras lo hacia todos y cada uno de los gestos que él hizo por ella atravesó su cabeza, fue lo suficientemente tonta y ciega como para no darse cuenta, todo por culpa de un pensamiento tradicionalista el cual no tuvo la fuerza para deshacer y buscar algo distinto en su vida. Siempre fue una coneja encargada de romper barreras a tal punto de generar una visión acerca de los conejos mucho menos vaga, una visión de animales luchadores en vez de conformistas, una visión que sin duda los hará pensar dos veces antes de meterse con uno. Judy se sintió feliz por eso, pero aun así la desesperación por encontrar a Nick y la tristeza de no percatarse antes la hizo sentir muy culpable. Las sonrisas, las veces que apareció de la nada para ayudarla o confortarla, las miradas tristes al ver que ella elegía estar con alguien más en vez de él... Por fin entendió las palabras que Angie le dijo en ese abrazo.

 _Ese zorro me ama..._

Llegó al departamento y toco la puerta como loca. Una... Dos... Tres veces, nadie respondió mucho menos salió. Cinco... Diez... Quince minutos pasaron y aun nada. Judy se sentó en el piso usando la pared como apoyo, estaba agotada y exaltada por no decir nerviosa. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando sintió una pata entre sus orejas la cual le dio una tierna caricia. El tamaño de la pata, el olor del perfume, las garras que levemente se asoman en sus dedos... Sabe a la perfección de quien se trata.

-Las camas y los sillones son para dormir, pelusa, no los pasillos- dijo Nick riendo al mismo tiempo que Judy abrió los ojos para ver la elegante figura de Nick. Su vestimenta no era la misma que hace un rato, ahora viste una camiseta deportiva sin mangas negra con un pantalón largo del mismo color con algunos agujeros en este, a Judy no le gusta mucho cuando viste de negro pero no puede evitar pensar en lo guapo y provocativo que se ve con ese conjunto. _No me sorprendería si alguna hembra le hubiera gritado algo en la calle…_ pensó la coneja.

-Nick...- habla Judy por fin, él solo la mira con una sonrisa.

-Compre de frambuesa y arrendé acción en vez de romance o terror, ya sabes, para variar un poco- dijo Nick levantando dos bolsas, una con un pote de helado y en la otra una película. Judy se quedó mirándolo y antes de poder decir algo más se abalanzó en los brazos del macho sin dejar de disculparse. -Tranquila, pelusa, no hay por qué pedir perdón, solo es un fallo más en la lista, vendrá algo mejor- dice con típicas palabras de confort, pero la razón por la cual se disculpa Judy no es la que él cree.

-Torpe zorro... lo digo porque... Nunca me fije en lo importante que eres para mí...- Nick abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, él pensó que Judy lo buscó para tener un buen tiempo después de otro desastre amoroso, no para literalmente hablar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. –Lo que quiero decir es que… Me cegué tanto en el pensamiento de mis padres y en el miedo que deje de lado mis sentimientos por ti... Yo... Yo...- el silencio se hizo presente uno segundos antes de Judy soltar las palabras que hace tiempo tiene en su garganta pero no tuvo el valor de relucirlas hasta ahora. -Te amo...- dijo quebrándose por completo. -Te amo, zorro bobo...- lloró por otro rato mientras sintió como el zorro le abrazó al mismo tiempo que comenzó a acariciar sus orejas. Judy no lo sabe pero estuvo esperando esto por mucho tiempo (ustedes lectores saben más o menos la historia completa), tanto que ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de pensar en una relación con su adorada coneja. Y hablando de relaciones… -No vuelvas a asustarme así... De verdad pensé que Angie era tu novia, eso me llevó a buscar a Roger pero cuando me enteré de la verdad además de sentirme estúpida no pude evitar que mis sentimientos por ti salieran a flote, tuve la duda por mucho tiempo y cuando me salvaste la vida pude entender que de verdad... Eres el único animal que quiero a mi lado... No te puedo negar que por un momento pensé en dejarte buscar una pareja, pero si lo hubiera hecho no habría encontrado la felicidad con otro animal- la felicidad que Nick sintió fue algo incomparable, pero no es momento de pensar sino de actuar y antes de comenzar a hablar rió con una carcajada suave.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué voy a querer a alguien más si ya tengo lo más importante de mi vida justo al frente?- Nick soltó el abrazo y colocó su rodilla derecha en el suelo para estar a la altura de Judy, la miro a los ojos y comenzó a soltar lo que mucho tiempo estuvo pensando para declararse a la coneja. -Escúchame bien, Judy Hopps. Tienes un entusiasmo que irrita, sueles irritar cuando te pones sentimental, me irrita que me despiertes temprano, me irrita que me golpees, que me piñizques cuando hago un comentario divertido sobre Bogo, en otras palabras, eres irritante y molesta de por sí- Judy no entendía a donde iba esto. ¿La estaba haciendo sentir mejor o insultando? Para suerte de ella Nick aun no termina de hablar. -Pero eres la única que me brinda algo que nadie más hace... Confianza. Confió ciegamente en ti, y sé que tú lo haces en mí. Es obvio que no me gusto verte salir con esos patanes y llorar por ellos... Pero como escuche por ahí, no en toda espera se pasa bien, y supongo esa fue nuestra manera de esperar algo inevitable-.

-¿Algo inevitable? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- él no respondió con palabras sino con acciones, una delicada caricia en su mejilla acompañada de un leve empuje en sus labios. No es su primer beso ni tampoco el de él, pero si es el primero de muchos otros que ambos darán con el mismo animal. Ese pensamiento llenó de gozo y emoción el ser de Judy mientras corresponde el contacto cerrando los ojos, puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick y en un impulso de idiotez no pudo evitar compararlo con el beso de Fred aquella noche, siendo el actual el mejor del mundo debido a la correspondencia de ambos animales en vez del impulso de uno solo, la boca de Nick es ligeramente más grande pero a Judy poco le importa, ama a Nick y cada gesto que él haga por ella, desde una sonrisa hasta el más apasionado beso serán bien agradecidos.

-También te amo, Judy- dijo Nick por fin separando sus labios, -y me harías el zorro más feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi novia- Nick no se caracteriza por ser demorón, y no podrá encontrar una mejor oportunidad de hacer su propuesta que esta. No quiere ser el típico animal cliché que le pide a una hembra ser su novia en un restaurant con los aplausos de todo el mundo, prefiere convertir un momento terrible refiriéndose a lo ocurrido con Roger en uno inolvidable gracias a su pregunta, claro está… Si esta se responde con un "SÍ".

-¿Y por qué crees que debería aceptar?- pregunta Judy con una sonrisa traviesa, el típico juego de ambos, pero a Nick le gusta el tipo de mujer que se hace de rogar, no por nada esperó a su coneja todo este tiempo en vez de buscar algo por su cuenta. Si bien pudo ser perjudicial para su integridad no quiso buscar nada mas, era ella o quedarse solo toda la vida.

-¿Por qué estar sola cuando podemos estar juntos, nena? Tu puedes mejorar mi vida, yo puedo hacerte empezar a sonreír- Judy rio reconociendo la cancion de donde Nick sacó su frase, le gusta hacerlo en algunas ocasiones. De Mr. Big, To be with you. Esa musaraña no solo es jefe de una mafia muy peligrosa, también se las dio de cantante un tiempo, las tiene todas consigo.

-Con una condición- eso sí fue inesperado, Nick miró a Judy dudoso de las siguientes palabras que sus oídos escucharan, pero aun así su subconsciente le dice que todo estará bien. -Que tú y solo tú me hagas la coneja más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi novio- Nick rio ante el comentario. _Esa coneja si sabe hacer las cosas interesantes..._ pensó rodando los ojos y riendo.

-Yo... Encantado-

-Y yo... Encantada-

Y así fue como comenzó todo. Una de las relaciones inter especie más peculiares de Zootopia pero a la vez la más hermosa de todas. A ninguno le importan las opiniones de los demás animales, las situaciones difíciles se verán con el tiempo, pero ambos deben estar juntos por amor a su cordura. Estos últimos meses fueron de locos, y esa locura se traspasó hacia Judy y Nick no como una que los llevara al desastre, sino una locura por el otro la cual sirvió para formar un fuerte lazo que podrá tensarse en algunas ocasiones pero jamás romperse. Nadie elige a quien amar, pero cuando encuentras a alguien que siente lo mismo por ti nunca está de más el darle una oportunidad, todo puede resultar tanto terrible como hermoso, es algo que Judy y Nick verán con el paso del tiempo, lo sabrán juntos, así funciona el amor.

¿Qué piensan ustedes?

 **-o-**

 **Dejando en claro que el interprete de la cancion "To be with you" si se llama "Mr. Big" espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Puedo decir por el momento que este no es el fin, aun falta una pequeña sorpresa antes de otro proyecto en el cual estoy pensando como continuacion el cual sinceramente no tendre mucho tiempo de preparar ni subir puesto que en poco tiempo me ire a la universidad. Quiero disculparme por eso y tambien porque usualmente subi los capitulos anteriores un dia domingo (o al menos aca es domingo) y ahora estamos a miercoles, lamento la demora pues tuve algunas cosas que hacer y un pequeño deficit de ideas sobre como escribir algunos parrafos por lo que asumire si no estuvo tan bueno este capitulo como los anteriores.**

 **Aun asi espero que les haya gustado, entretenido, emocionado... Lo que sea, si al menos logre sacarle a una persona una sonrisa mi trabajo esta hecho :) Y eso... Que esten todos muy bien...**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otro capitulo o historia :)**


	7. Extra Chapter

**Dije que no era el ultimo capitulo y no lo fue, es este mas como un capitulo especial que uno dentro de la misma historia. Será algo breve pues es a modo de explicación aun cuando creo que muchas dudas no seran respuestas y las palabras no seran suficientes para explicar todo lo sentido a lo largo de los capitulos...**

 **Bueno... Sin nada mas que decir, espero les guste... Corre video...**

 **-o-**

Capitulo extra: Por eso decidí callar

 **Sábado 6 de Octubre... 22:30 pm...**

Fang Ville... Una de las pocas villas aledañas a Zootopia (si puedes llamar cercano a un lugar a 10 horas de la metrópolis) con una cantidad de habitantes depredadores mayor a las presas, su nombre lo dice todo, si se formaran grupos de 15 animales aproximadamente 2 de ellos serian presas mientras el resto su opuesto natural, sin embargo se podría decir que es uno de los lugares más tranquilos para vivir al estar en una distancia prudente de la gran ciudad que le permite una situación comercial relativamente buena y al mismo tiempo una lejanía apta para no permitir que los acontecimientos de Zootopia intercedan en los asuntos personales de los lideres, mucho menos en los mismos habitantes de Fang Ville. Muchos tienen parientes en Zootopia, pero si hay presas en el pueblo tomando en cuenta que originalmente era solo habitada por depredadores habla de esta como un lugar ideal para vivir para ambos tipos de animales, mas si las fuerzas policiales del lugar no encuentran su trabajo como "emocionante".

Debido a la hora el frío viento otoñal es imposible que pase desapercibido, muchos animales que pasean por las calles necesitan estar bien abrigados (a excepción de aquellos con pelaje o grasa apta para sobrevivir esas temperaturas), y dentro de estos se encuentra una pequeña coneja de pelaje grisáceo la cual viste una larga chaqueta negra sobre un vestido verde agua el cual llega hasta la mitad de sus torneadas piernas hasta cubrir sus rodillas, de hecho la chaqueta llega más abajo que el vestido y de no ser por estar ésta abierta prácticamente sería invisible a la vista.

En un momento la coneja de nombre Judy saca un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta el cual bien doblado tiene su nombre escrito en este con típico bolígrafo color negro, lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer las palabras que este tenia escritas, el puño era conocido y la caligrafía por desgracia también pero no fue impedimento para leer una confesión la cual esperó meses para ser explicada, una confesión que explicará tantos meses de sufrimiento llevándola estos mismos a los primeros nueve meses de relación más hermosos de su vida (de todos modos es su primera relación, pero aun así).

 _Judy Zanahorias Hopps_

 _Me has preguntado ya muchas veces las razones por la cual no hice nada por iniciar nuestra relación antes del incidente ocurrido ese 25 de Enero (comencé a escribir esto el 7 de marzo para darte una fecha, pero tardare un tiempo más o menos largo en terminar esta carta), pensé que entenderías al analizar mis acciones y gestos desde lo ocurrido con ese conejo Clarke hasta la fecha ya mencionada pero por lo visto sigues necesitando unos cuantos empujones para entender ciertas cosas, después de todo sigues siendo una torpe coneja._

Judy rodó los ojos, era de esperarse algún insulto por parte del autor pero no esperó algo tan luego. Tras ese percance continuó su lectura.

 _En fin... Comencemos con ese día al cual yo llamo "el día". Lo sé, no soy bueno poniendo nombres pero no es lo más importante dentro de todo, me refiero al día en que descubrí mis sentimientos por ti. A medida pasaba el tiempo fui acompañándote a lo largo de tu rutina, desde mi entrada al ZPD los minutos pasaban como si de milésimas se tratase (dejando de lado cuando nos asignaban archivos u otro trabajo tedioso en la comisaria) y es porque lo pasaba muy bien contigo, cada minuto y hora del día, tu molesto optimismo paso a ser música para mis oídos a tal punto de parecerme ideal para tener una divertida jornada en el trabajo, es raro decir que trabajar es divertido pues siempre fui de la idea: el trabajo es trabajo y solo sirve para el ingreso económico, gracias a ti entendí que puede ser divertido de vez en cuando. Ese optimismo recorrió mi cuerpo a tal punto de pensar YO en alguna manera de hacer la jornada más entretenida, con Finnick siempre fue trabajar, estafar y ganar dinero, contigo es… Inexplicable la cantidad de cosas que podría decir, era divertido, y si a eso le sumamos tu presencia todo era (y sigue siendo) mil veces mejor._

 _Pasando a un tema más personal y obviamente vergonzoso, cuando empiezas a sentir cosas por alguien lo psicológico, actitudinal, como quieras llamarlo no es lo único en lo cual uno piensa, y me refiero a tu... Tu cuerpo, Judy. Tu figura en uniforme de policía, ropa de ejercicio, pijama, vestimenta casual... Con todas y cada una mis ojos te vieron como la hembra más hermosa de todas, y por hembra no solo me refiero a conejas u zorras sino a todas las hembras de todas las especies existentes en el mundo y estoy seguro que hasta el día de hoy cuando estés leyendo esto lo seguiré pensando. Tu cuerpo, tus brazos, tus piernas, tus orejas, incluso tus dientes... Llámame imbécil, fetichista, como sea pero todo de ti me parece hermoso y en cierta medida adorable, se lo mucho que odias esa palabra pero es difícil decirlo de otra forma._

 _Tus ojos... Demonios... Tus ojos... Son la joya más perfecta que he visto en toda mi vida, y conociendo mi pasado de ex estafador sabes la gran cantidad de piedras preciosas que he visto, pero tus ojos... Es imposible describirlos con una sola palabra. Hermosos, bellos, perfectos... Palabra que use es pequeña para lo que son realmente. Bueno... Se entiende. Aun tengo que ver otras cosas, continuemos..._

Judy detuvo un momento su lectura quedando pasmada ante la cantidad de halagos escritos, nadie fuera de su familia la había llamado de esa forma tan (para ella) adorable y si se trataba de alguien externo usaban las mismas palabras de siempre: linda, bonita, bella, hermosa… Palabras sumamente triviales y sin significado alguno para la coneja, pero las palabras escritas son otra cosa, su pecho se llena de gozo mientras un sonrojo se hace visible en su rostro. Da un enorme suspiro y sonríe como estúpida por un rato antes de volver a su quehacer.

 _Tu sabes cómo soy yo para mis bromas, siempre fui del humor en doble sentido, coqueto, como quieras llamarlo... Pero cuando conociste a Clarke ese humor cambió. Una parte de mi comenzó a sentirse vacía con cada cita de ustedes, no fueron muchas pero eso no quitó el dolor al verte volver de una salida con él sonriendo, y no tienes idea de mi satisfacción al escuchar cada reclamo de tu parte hacia él. No todo es color de rosa pero por la forma en cómo lo decías era obvio para mí al menos presentir que todo terminaría mal. Para su última cita, para serte sincero y no queriendo sacarte las cosas en cara tenía entradas para ese espectáculo pues vi tu emocion cuando viste aquel anuncio, pero al enterarme de ti en ese lugar en compañía de Clarke decidí venderlas, afortunadamente Lobato tiene un hermano que gustoso me las compró para ir con su esposa. Cuando volvió a hablarme me dijo que su hermano tuvo un problema con una pareja de conejos, lo encontré extraño pero no pude evitar reírme por la forma en cómo lo contó. ¿Son todos así de temperamentales?_

Judy abrió los ojos como platos dejando de lado la pregunta levemente ofensiva. ¿Se trataba del hermano de Lobato con su esposa? Sintió una vergüenza de mil demonios pero trato de suprimirla, sin tener éxito hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos. _Quizás era otra pareja de conejos… Por favor que haya sido así…_ pensó… Ilusa… Cuando logró calmarse continúo leyendo.

 _Volvamos al asunto... Después de ese imbécil llego Roger el cual prefiero dejarlo para el final por razones un poco obvias, seguimos con Jack. Cuando me contaste de la cita doble no quise reaccionar así de molesto, pero como las cosas de pareja son un tema... De pareja, valga la redundancia, eran muy obvias mis pocas ganas de participar en ese vinculo, mas cuando tu intención fue buscarme una novia y si creíste que no me daría cuenta eres una pésima actriz. Reaccioné así de molesto por eso, no quería formar parte de tu plan pero ya me habías comprometido y como dije decidí ir por ti. No te mentiré diciendo que no encontré linda a Melissa pero como expliqué en un punto anterior tú eres la dueña de mis ojos, no tengo intenciones de ver a otra hembra y nadie en este minuto me interesa si no eres tú, Judy. Eres tú o no es nadie, no necesito una zorra a mi lado, solo a ti, de no ser así prefiero estar solo. Durante la cita pude darme cuenta de todas tus acciones, tu oreja, tu sonrisa fingida, sobre todo el tenedor, casi muero de la risa en ese momento pero la duda fue más grande controlando mis ganas de soltar carcajadas en ese instante, no pensé que estuvieras verdaderamente celosa pero la respuesta a eso vino de la mano con tu declaración al igual que muchas otras cosas las cuales ya he contado y otras más las cuales aun me falta por contarte._

 _Avancemos un poco en el tiempo a Fred, con el simplemente fue el colmo, es decir me hiciste correr por todos lados buscando un disfraz para terminar poniéndome un ridículo traje de conejo (el cual aun no tengo idea el por qué tu amigo Gideon tuvo el descaro de usarlo) y pasar casi toda la tarde escuchando tanto las burlas de tus padres como tus hermanos y vecinos para luego abandonarme por otro conejo el cual yo al menos tenía bastante claro que era un idiota, instinto zorruno preciosa, nunca lo contradigas. Ahí no me entristecí, me enfurecí, pero todo cambio cuando vi el beso entre ustedes dos, porque si lo vi, no hubo golpe alguno ni nada por el estilo, solo una mentira para seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hablando sobre nuestra charla en la habitación de verdad me sentí un completo imbécil al seguir sucumbiendo ante tu hermosura y tu beso en mi mejilla esa noche, sentí unas ganas terribles de mandarte al demonio y volver a Zootopia esa misma noche pero con ese gesto recordé algo muy importante... Que te amo, y maldiciéndome por ser un zorro débil el cual no puede exteriorizar sus sentimientos preferí ir a dormir antes que mi cuerpo hiciera otra cosa, y me refiero a correr hacia ti y besarte como siempre lo deseé. No sé como hubieras reaccionado, pero yo habría sido el zorro más feliz de la vida solo con hacer eso aunque me haya ganado un par de golpes tuyos (no es como si no viviera a diario con eso)._

Judy recordó aquella charla en donde Nick se mostró distante hacia ella, ahora entendía todo, pero como ninguno de los dos puede leer mentes ella no tenía idea de su dolor debido al beso con Fred mientras que la no tenía idea de lo feliz que hubiera sido Judy si Nick en vez de quedarse acostado corriera para besarla. Al mismo tiempo se sintió como una estúpida, tenía la respuesta de los pesares de su zorro en sus mismas acciones y no pudo descifrarla, y así se hace llamar policía. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y continuó leyendo.

 _Ahora pasamos al plato fuerte... Roger... ¿Por qué lo deje para el final? Te dije que por razones obvias pero conociéndote me imagino que no lo son tanto, me refiero tanto a lo sucedido en el hospital como nuestro trabajo y mi madre... Cuando lo conociste aquel día de trabajo me moleste al verte coqueteándole en vez de cumplir tu labor, estábamos en pleno servicio y tú misma has hablado del trabajar en el ZPD como un sueño, no se los demás pero para mí es difícil no verte como una coneja hipócrita y aun así lamento mis acciones cuando subimos al auto, no tenía el derecho de enojarme de esa manera._

 _Poro otro lado tenemos a mi madre, el mismo día que conociste a ese conejo me contaron sobre su muerte y casualmente el día de su funeral coincidió con tu cita, no podía dejar que me vieras derrumbado. Soy experto en esconder mis sentimientos, y si pude mentirte sobre mi verdadero yo al conocerte puedo esconder otro tipo de cosas siendo en este caso la enorme tristeza al perder a mi familiar más cercana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí un zorro pequeño, un infante que no tiene idea del rumbo de la vida y lo único que hace es cuestionar todo, y contigo concentrada en esa cita... No eras de mucha ayuda. Esos días llore en mi departamento como jamás lo hice, y el no tenerte conmigo casi me obliga a depender de otras cosas como vicios o incluso hembras de bajo talle, pero fui fuerte por mí, por ti... En caso Roger hubiera terminado siendo el indicado es muy obvio lo que hubieras esperado de mi: el sentirme feliz por ti, y si eso llegaba entonces no podía caer más bajo._

Judy volvió a detenerse, tenía razón en un ámbito pero en otro estaba completamente errado. Si todo hubiera resultado bien es obvio que hubiera esperado el sentirse feliz por ella, pero la misma coneja hubiera impedido que sucediera por razones obvias. Sus acciones mandaban señales a Judy a las cuales no prestó atención… No a la gran mayoría, pero muchas otras le generaban un cosquilleo en su estómago provocando nervios al estar cerca la figura de ese zorro. Aunque hubiera tenido muchos novios tarde o temprano terminaría cayendo en los brazos de Nick.

 _Bueno... El destino quiso otra cosa, pero te lo puso en frente una vez más y esa vez ahí si me enfurecí a tal punto que corrí aun con mis heridas no 100% sanas hasta mi departamento (eso explica el cambio de ropa pues como no me ejercite en un buen tiempo sude como cerdo en triatlón). Llegué a este y tomé la foto de nosotros en mi velador, iba a tirarla contra el muro pero algo me detuvo, tu imagen en ese marco me dijo que no podía deshacer toda nuestra relación, no puedo vivir sin ti aun cuando no sea en el sentido amoroso, y devolviendo la foto a su lugar me cambie de ropa y fui a comprar algo en caso todo saliera mal._

-Si quieres ve con él...- se dijo Judy a sí misma en voz alta. -Él sabía que todo saldría mal con todos...- Judy dejó de leer por un rato y meditó, meditó sobre su actitud, su egoísmo, su hipocresía, y las pocas veces que por lo dicho en la carta pudo tener algo de razón, mejor dicho casi ninguna. Recordó a Clarke y su asquerosa actitud, a Jack y su malacrianza, a Fred y su egocentrismo, a Roger y su idiotez sumada a su psicosis, todos fueron unos completos imbéciles y el zorro lo tenía más que claro, no se lo dijo antes pues ella debía aprender de sus propios errores, le costó un poco (4 veces, 5 si contamos la oportunidad extra de Roger). Por otro lado desde antes de Jack estaba experimentando sentimientos por Nick pero sumando a su pensamiento el miedo al rechazo la obligó a tomar decisiones erradas, pudieron estar juntos desde mucho antes, pero unas palabras llegaron a su cabeza reconfortándola en leve medida.

-Esa fue nuestra manera de esperar algo inevitable... Desde el día que nos conocimos ya estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... Ese zorro sabes esconder muy bien su lado sentimental...- rio un poco e inspiró profundo botando todo de golpe antes de volver al pedazo de papel.

 _No me arrepiento de lo sucedido después, realmente besas muy bien, pero estaba aterrado al momento de tu confesión pero cuando dijiste esas palabras todo en mi salió o mejor dicho explotó, te abracé, lo solté todo (a mi estilo) y te besé anhelando poder disfrutar ese contacto para siempre, fue una sensación inexplicable, fue como si... Bueno... Por algo digo que es inexplicable, espero se entienda. Eres una aguja en un pajar, Judy, y el tenerte como mi novia me da un gozo en el alma diario el cual no tiene pensado escapar jamás, y espero así sea pues no es mi intención soltarte hasta el último día de mi vida, querida._

 _Ya a modo de conclusión, espero mi respuesta a tus preguntas sea de tu agrado y satisfacción, de no ser así puedes preguntarme lo que quieras en el departamento, obviamente te cobraré pero no con dinero, preciosa, espero lo tengas presente. Sin nada más para decir..._

 _Te amo con todo mí ser, Judy Hopps_

 _Atte.: Nicholas Piberius Wilde_

 _PD: Terminé de escribir esto el sábado 11 de agosto, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por elegir las mejores palabras y explicarte todo, espero sea suficiente. Te amo._

-Disfrutando de la vista, pelusa- una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas y al voltear pudo encontrarse con la figura de un zorro vestido de manera elegante, pantalón de tela, camisa blanca y corbata celeste, contraste no muy bueno para su color de pelaje rojizo pero eso no quita que para los ojos de ella se vea guapo.

-¿Te refieres a la calle o a quienes se están emborrachando en la fiesta?- pregunta Judy.

-Me refiero a ti, Zanahorias, ni la calle ni la fiesta son lo suficientemente hermosos como para llamar mi atención. No al menos si estas tu presente- Judy suelta una pequeña risa acompañada de un sonrojo en su rostro el cual trata de esconder con su pata libre pareciéndole aun más hermoso ese gesto a Nick. Posando sus ojos en el pedazo de papel puede entender que iba a comenzar a leer, o la interrumpió en plena lectura, o ya la leyó. -¿Ya terminaste? Si quieres puedo volver adentro para darte un poco de privacidad.-

-Tranquilo, ya la leí por completo. Jamás pensé que te hiciera pasar por esto, Nick, de verdad lo lamento- dice Judy con algo de culpa, algo pues todo eso es tiempo pasado.

-Y tampoco debías pero eres algo terca- en medio de una risa se acerca a su coneja y se posa frente a ella mirándola con fervor, mirada única que tiene para ella demostrando su profundo enamoramiento hacia Judy Hopps. La coneja lo mira con dulzura y guarda la carta de su amado para tomar su pata acariciando su pelaje mientras un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo, no por la temperatura ni las repentinas y frías brisas, siempre es así cuando toma la pata de Nick aun después de nueve meses de relación, cada día la vuelve más y más loca. Si bien ella es nueva en esto de los noviazgos este ha sido perfecto, acompañada por su dulce zorro en las buenas y malas situaciones hasta que la muerte los separe. Bueno... Quizás es decir mucho, pero se entiende que será un largo tiempo el cual estarán juntos. -¿Vendrás conmigo?- pregunto Nick mirando a Judy a los ojos.

-Me gustó estar acá. ¿Por qué entrar? Nos tenemos el uno al otro. ¿Necesitamos algo más?- Nick ríe ante la propuesta de su coneja.

-Tentador, pelusa, pero el baile va a comenzar en breve y como quieren que seamos los segundos en ocupar la vista de baile después de mi hermana y su novio es necesario entrar.-

-¿No querrás decir "esposo"?-

-Da igual, siempre será un bastardo para mí por haberme quitado a Angie. A veces lo aguantaré, es todo- Judy ríe ante el comentario al mismo tiempo que la música comienza a sonar, un vals bastante conocido: el Danubio Azul. Si bien Nick tiene muchas ganas de bailar con Judy no es de ser muy demostrativo en público, además la idea de quedarse en el exterior ya le estaba pareciendo mejor que el entrar. -¿Me concederías esta pieza, señorita Hopps?- pregunta el zorro dando una reverencia y estirando su pata la cual fue gustosamente aceptada. Judy no haría ese tipo de cosas por nadie más, Nick la vuelve loca al mismo tiempo que ella lo vuelve loco. ¿Por qué no ser locos juntos entonces y ser los únicos animales bailando en pleno exterior? Judy posa su pata imitando la vez donde bailo con Nick en su departamento, una pata con la de él y la otra en su hombro mientras Nick coloca suavemente su pata libre en la cintura de la coneja. De algo están seguros esa noche, el resto del mundo no importa, solo se dejaran llevar siendo sus cuerpos guiados por la melodiosa música mientras sus miradas transfieren sentimientos de amor y romance hacia el otro.

-El gusto es mío, caballero Wilde.-

 **-o-**

 **Ahora si, esto es todo mis criaturas, este fanfic queda concluido, espero les haya gustado aun cuando fue cortito :) Fue un largo camino el cual agradezco a todos los lectores y a quienes dejaron algun comentario tanto para ayudarme como para decir lo mucho que les gustó, debo decir que no fue algo facil pues admito tengo muchos problemas de vocabulario y siento que redundo en las mismas palabras, pero me quedo a gusto basandome en sus comentarios, de verdad muchas gracias :)**

 **Esta es mi primera historia concluida de Zootopia (sin mencionar el especial de navidad y san valentín que son One shots) y espero que con universidad y otros deberes pueda mantenerme en esta tematica, no soy de dejar trabajos a mitad ni tampoco promesas, asi que... ¿Habran otras historias como esta? Si, las habran, y espero el mundo sea bueno conmigo para traerles mas cosas como esta.**

 **Hablando un poco de mi, escribo fanfics sobre cosas que me emocionan y esta pelicula apenas la vi se convirtio en una de mis favoritas, me encanto la pareja dispareja entre Judy y Nick, los juegos con la personificacion, los personajes, el ambiente tan dinamico... Todo, me divirtio de inicio a fin. Asi que... Si aparece por casualidad alguna otra cosa espero sea de su agrado pero sinceramente no lo creo (tambien soy fanatico de los juegos, sobre todo RPG como Kingdom Hearts, Elsword, entre otros), es dificil llegar a mi y si tuvieron que pasar años de peliculas de Disney para que Zootopia me llegara... Es algo dificil asi que tenemos Zootopia para un rato xDD**

 **A modo de despedida, espero les haya sacado una sonrisa, los haya emocionado, quizas enojado... En fin, si logre hacer sentir algo al menos a una persona mi trabajo esta hecho :)**

 **Se despide TrollAFKgaming y nos leemos pronto en otra historia :)**


End file.
